Lovely As You
by jewlzncoolz
Summary: Bella has a wonderful friendship with Edward. Although she wishes it was more she doesn't want to risk their friendship. But what if he wants the same. will they be able to get together? Or will Bella's strict parents stop them from falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella has a wonderful friendship with Edward. Although she wishes it was more she doesn't want to risk their beautifl friendship. but what if he wants the same. When they're put to the test, will they pass? Or will Bella's strict parents stop her from falling in love?

Chapter one.

Home. I hated it. A place where I was restricted. Mother and father constantly proud of my perfect brother James. And me? There was always something to improve about me. I wasn't the perfect daughter they wanted.

I closed the door of my room. Half past ten. I completed my homework, an essay on Shakespeare's writing techniques then relaxed on my bed.

"Can I come in?" said mum's voice. If I said yes, she would come, if I said no, she would come.

"Yeah…"

"Sit up, Isabella, I'd like to talk to you", said mum walking in. she glanced around my room as her lips pursed.

"Why is your room a mess?" she sighed settling on my bed next to my foot.

"It isn't." and it wasn't. There were only a couple of books out of place but mum was always picky when it came to me.

"I'd like to talk to you about – _sit up please_! Honestly, I'm trying to talk to you", snapped mum. Yeah, as if my ears would stop working if I lay down.

I sat up and yawned in her face. She wasn't happy.

"You've been coming home later and later than usual", she said, "with a black Volvo dropping you off."

"Yeah."

"What do you mean 'yeah'? Who is it?" she demanded. I sighed.

"Edward."

"I thought you were going out with Jacob Black", said mum eyeing me up and down. This showed how interested in my life she was. I went out with Jacob Black when I was 15. I was now nearly seventeen. My relationship with Jacob hadn't lasted 3 weeks.

"You thought wrong", I said simply, "and I'm not going out with Edward. He's a friend."

And he was. Edward and I had been close to best friends since I was 9 and he was 11. I could never speak to another boy like when I spoke with Edward. He really listened. He listened to what I said and he helped. He lived in a flat down town. He was currently in college but he had a part time job at this cartoon company thing. He was a brilliant cartoon artist.

"Isn't he the twenty-year old guy?" asked mum dangerously.

"He's nineteen."

"And if he's not your boyfriend why do you spend so much time with him?"

I sighed again. It's what I did recently. Everyday after school I would go over to Edward's apartment. He would always welcome me with open arms. Then we would either stay there and talk or watch TV or go out to get a drink.

"I just do. Is that all?" I asked impatiently. Mum stood up and tutted.

"I really wish you would open up more Isabella", said mum as she walked out. I slammed the door shut, locked it and grabbed my phone. He should be home by now. He answered on the first ring.

"Miss me?" said Edward. I felt better as I heard his voice. Velvet, smooth. Comforting. It was a voice of a friend. Someone who understood and wasn't against me.

"Maybe", I said.

"You ok?" he asked. I heard him get out of the car. He hadn't arrived yet. He still needed to walk upstairs.

"Yeah fine. Just…bored", I sighed.

"Are you going to sleep now?" asked Edward.

"Yeah. Tell me a story please", I asked sweetly.

"What kind of story?" he asked.

"One that will make me have good dreams", I said. He laughed low and sexy.

"You're going to have to give me a rating for that story, Bella", he said. And I knew he was flirting then.

We always had that. Edward flirted with everyone though; I knew he had girlfriends too. Just like I had boyfriends. But the different was he slept with his girlfriends.

He had flirted with me tons of times and we even had moments where we so close to kissing but I didn't kiss him.

I couldn't.

I would rather resist him than be one of his one night stands. My friendship with Edward was too valuable.

"A rating? Surprise me", I whispered.

There was a bit of silence where I could hear the elevator ding.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, I'm here", he said, "so…once upon a time there's this girl…"

"Not a princess?"

"No, no definitely not. She was much smarter than that", said Edward, "and tough too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Sure. She was brilliant", he said.

"Does she live happily ever after?" I asked suddenly.

"Shouldn't there be a middle, Bella?" he asked laughing.

"Yeah but tell me the ending first", I urged. He laughed in his low voice again.

"She does live happily ever after", he said finally. There was another silent pause.

"Did I mention how sexy she was?" said Edward out of the blue. I felt my cheeks burn.

"No, you didn't."

"Well, she is…so beautiful that", he paused, "this is the bit where the rating changes."

I could hear keys scraping.

"You've arrived home? I'll leave you to it then", I said, "I better go."

"What if I don't want you to?" he whispered. Once again, his voice alone made me melt. I could hear his breathing. His jacket dropping on the floor. I heard his walk over to the sofa and it creaked as he sat down.

"Goodnight", I said.

"There you are running again", he said with slight amusement in his voice.

"I'm not running."

"Aren't you? You seem to be. Maybe you should slow down so I can catch you, Bella", said Edward, "you know I want to catch you."

I felt my heart pound against my ribcage. I just wanted to listen to him breath but after a while he spoke.

"Sweet dreams, Bella".

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**I'm not sure about this story. If I don't get reviews I might put it down.**

**Please tell me your thoughts. And if you would like to read more.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

School. Another place I hated. It was a place where I didn't really fit. I hung around with my two friends Lauren and Jessica but I knew I was the odd one out. I always was.

"So then he was like, 'if you want to keep hanging with Eric, then maybe you should go out with him'", explained Jessica, "and I was like, 'he's just a friend', you know, 'don't get all worked up'. And he was all 'whatever, Jess, I'll see you around'."

"So are you two still an item?" asked Lauren. Jessica shrugged.

"I really like Mike, I just don't get why he's so…jealous and protective", she said, "we've been together for a while now, he should trust me more."

"Maybe he's in love with you", I suggested. They both stared at me.

"Well, that's why he's getting clingy", I explained, "I've seen the way he looks at you. Don't you love him?"

"Love is a big word, Bella", said Jessica looking horrified.

"I think I'm in love with Tyler", said Lauren staring into nothingness, "I mean, he's gorgeous and I'm obsessed by him. That's love, right?"

"I think it's only love if you both feel the same way", I told her, "if you can imagine spending forever with that person. If they make you feel safe, a warm and you can't bear to be five minutes apart from them."

"Ooooh! Speaking from experience?" Jessica teased.

"I don't love anyone", I said defensively.

"What about Edward?" asked Lauren, "you spend an awful lot of time at his place? What do you two get up to there? Closed up…alone…for _hours_."

"That's grotesque. Edward and I are just friends", I explained.

"You've got to admit that he's attractive though", said Jessica, "I mean, talk about finesse!"

I felt my cheeks burn. Of course he was hot. Anyone would think Edward was hot after seconds of looking at him.

"He's alright", I shrugged carelessly.

"Alright? He's bloody gorgeous", snapped Lauren.

"I thought you were in love with Tyler", I shot back at her. She shrugged.

"So what _do _you two get up to together if you're just 'friends'?" asked Jessica.

"We just…talk", I said, "that's it."

*

It's weird when someone is following you. You get this weird shaking feeling. You just want to run and hide and be out of wherever you are.

I hadn't realised that someone was following me until I got to the deserted street. You know usually happens next, don't you?

"Hey, you're late", said Edward on the phone. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I was that scared.

"Bella? You alright?"

"Yeah…Edward…who-where are you?" I whispered.

"I'm at home. What's the matter?" he asked in a curious voice.

"I'm on South road, there's this weirdo guy behind me. He's been following me from school", I explained.

"Shit! Where did you…? Go…is there anyone around?" asked Edward

"No. It's getting really dark, Edward, I'm scared", I hissed. My heart was pounding.

"Ok, stay on the phone, keep walking, I'll come get you", he ordered, "Why didn't you stay on the high street where there were people?"

I heard him close the door.

"I didn't know he was following me until I got to this road", I said, "but I've seen him around. He used to hang around my school. I saw him today, but I didn't realise he was stalking me."

There was a roar of engine as his car started.

"You shouldn't be on the phone whilst driving", I warned, "There could be an accident."

"Well, I'm making an exception for you", he said, "Where are you?"

"End of south road", I explained, "he's still behind me, Edward"

"I'm there…hold on…"

There were two bright lights speeding towards me on the road.

"Get in", said Edward as he opened the door. I stepped in a felt relieved.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"Just get me out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

"Drink this", he ordered handing me a cup of coffee. I sat on Edward's couch, traumatized. He sat down next to me and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry", I whispered staring at my shoes.

"You really scared me, Bella, you know that", Edward snapped, "Why didn't you use the highway? How come you were late?"

"I had a detention", I explained, "so I thought of taking a short cut so I could get here faster."

"Couldn't you…call me when you knew it was dark?" he demanded.

"You weren't the only one scared", I shouted back at him. I ripped his hand away and stood up.

A tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek.

"I'm sorry, babe", Edward whispered. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. Hugging me so tight I could hardly breathe, "you're ok now, I'm sorry, I was just…mad. I can't survive if anything happens to you, you know that right?"

I looked up at him. He wiped away my tears and kissed my forehead.

We spent the rest of the evening on the couch in silence. I sat on Edward's lap whilst he played with me hair. I couldn't say it was the best day of my life, but being so close to Edward was certainly the best moments of my life.

From being so scared to realising he was there for me. Because he cared. He loved me as I was. And I could talk to him.

"I better get you home, Bells, your mum will be mad", he whispered in my ear. I groaned and hugged him tighter.

"S'not fair. I don't wanna go home", I sighed but getting off him all the same.

"I don't want you to go either", he explained, "but…I doubt your parents would allow you to spent the night here."

"They would let James", I muttered throwing my jacket on.

"Still got James problems?" asked Edward picking up my bag. I reached over for it but he swung it over his own shoulder.

"He's the favourite. The golden child", I shrugged, "and I'm…a disappointment."

"Hey", Edward said suddenly very seriously. He grabbed both my shoulder until I was forced to stare up at him.

"Don't ever say that again, ok? If your parents can't see what a brilliant, gorgeous and gifted person you are, then it's their loss", Edward told me, his green eyes were piercing and hypnotic, "you are _not_ a disappointment."

"Then why do they hate me?" I asked, my voice shaking. Why? Whatever reason he would come up with for them ignoring me and picking on me, he surely couldn't answer that question.

"Because they're blind", he answered simply.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**There'll be more drama to come. **

**please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter.**

**thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

"She's going to kill me", I sighed. Edward handed me my bag and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, just tell her we lost track of time", he offered. He was parked a couple of cars away from my house. It was half past ten already.

"That won't work", I shrugged, "_James_ wouldn't have any trouble with it."

"Do you mind if I kill your brother?" asked Edward quite seriously. I laughed shortly.

"Nope, I don't mind", I answered, "but I guess he can't help being loved by everyone."

"Hey, I never said _I_ loved him", Edward pointed out, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

I shrugged. What did I do on Saturdays? Mope around the house until one of my parents snapped at me. Then go to my room and cry my eyes out.

"Nothing special", I sighed.

"Come around my flat, we can think up ways to beat up James", Edward suggested. That made me laugh again.

"I don't know if my parents will let me out", I explained, "but I'll see what I can do."

"Well…be persuasive", he insisted, "We can spend the whole day together then. I feel like I never get to spend enough time with you before you have run back home again."

"I'll try", I said nodding, "ok, bye."

"Bye, honey, punch James for me", he called out as I stepped out of his car. I gave him a last wave and walked closer towards my prison, I mean house.

"And what time do you call this?" a high piercing voice snapped as soon as I closed the door behind me. I jumped then calmed myself.

"Isabella, this is the final straw", mother said in a hard voice. She appeared around the corner of the living room with an expressionless face.

"I was with Edward, I'm ok, sorry I didn't call, we lost track of time", I said in one breath knowing it wouldn't matter anyway.

"Oh really? Well, _that_ makes it ok for a sixteen year old girl to be out with god knows who and coming home at _this_ hour", she shouted, her voice getting louder by the second.

"Edward. His name is Edward", I spoke through gritted teeth.

"I don't care if his name is Jesus! I forbid you to go around his apartment", said mother. I froze.

She couldn't.

If I couldn't go there, where would I go? Edward's flat was a refuge to me. His open arms were what I lived for. My house didn't feel like home, _his_ flat did.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late mum", said a voice. The front door opened and closed. In stepped James.

"Don't worry about it, honey. Have you eaten dinner?" said mother, her voice suddenly softer.

"Yeah, I had something at Laurent's house", said James shrugging out of his jacket. His eyes danced between mother and me.

"In trouble again are we, _Isa_bella?" he sneered shaking his head.

"She only just got in a couple of minutes ago", mother sighed.

'Tut, tut, what have you been doing out at this hour?" asked James leaning against the wall and making no attempt to be friendly.

"It's only half ten. Jessica doesn't have to be in until midnight", I snapped.

"She was with Edward, again", mother sighed.

"You better stay away from him, Bella, I swear he has like twenty girlfriends".

"That's his business", I explained, "me and Edward are strictly friends."

"It won't matter because you're not going to be hanging around his house anymore", mum repeated, "Now, please go to your room."

"He's my best friend! You can't do that", I shouted. This wasn't fair.

"I thought Jenny and Laura were your best friends", James pointed out.

"It's Jessica and Lauren!"

"You're going to stay away from him, Isabella, do you get that?" mother said in a voice that meant authority.

"Over my dead body", I mutter before legging it upstairs and slamming the door as I walked into my room.

I dropped my bag and jacket on the floor.

My body began shaking as tears welled up again.

This was the feeling I felt nearly every night. The feeling of being unloved. Of being rejected. The feeling of knowing that you're not wanted.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**please review and tell me what you thought. i would love to know your opinions.**

**thank you.**

**xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face in between. The tears kept coming. I realised that my face was probably red and puffy right now. But it hurt so much. They didn't love me. Didn't want me.

Was there anyone who did?

My phone rang; I reached over to my jacket pocket and glanced at the screen. My heart warmed up instantly. It was Edward.

"Hi."

"Hey, Bells, um, you forgot your scarf and gloves here", he explained, "tell your mum that you need to get it tomorrow, then she'll let you come over, yeah?"

I dropped the phone and buried my face once again. He couldn't hear me cry. He couldn't hear me hurt.

Reluctantly, a couple of seconds later, I picked up the phone.

"…There? Hello? Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Edward, I'm here", I said clearing my throat. But my voice didn't belong to me. And he knew it straight away.

"Baby, what happened?" Edward sighed. I sniffed unwillingly.

"Nothing. I'm just…I'm ok. But I don't think I can come over tomorrow", I explained trying to maintain a certain tone of voice so he would understand.

"Why not? Tell your parents you need to get your scarf and stuff", he persisted.

"I'm not allowed to hang out with you or go to your place anymore", I blurted out. There was silence on each end.

And I sniffed again as more tears poured out.

"I'm sorry", I whispered, "but she hates me, Edward. They all do. James and dad. And everyone. And now that…that I'm not allowed to…to come to your…I mean, I want to…but she just…"

"Hey, hey, hey, Bella, it's ok", he soothed, "you're alright. Don't worry about it."

I heard a start of an engine. I wondered why Edward was still out but didn't ask.

"How is it alright?" I asked, "It's not! She's going to ruin my life, bit by bit."

"I'll be there for you", Edward assured, "she can try to ruin your life, but she can't take away your happiness."

"Edward, you sound like one of those commercials", I pointed out. He chuckled and I heard his engine accelerate.

"That's my girl. And don't worry about not seeing me again", he explained, "We'll find a way. She can't take you away from me. I'm _not_ going to loose you, Bella, hear me?"

"How, Edward? How?"

"I…I don't really know", he said sighing, "but…we'll be fine. I can't bear to hear you hurt. Please stop crying, it breaks my heart, you know that? Bella, seeing you hurt, hurts me."

"Vice versa", I whispered.

"Vice versa", he whispered back, "now, where are you?"

"I'm at home, where else?"

"Yeah, I meant where at home? Are you in your room?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, I'm on my bed. Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Have you changed from your uniform?" he continued to ask ignoring my question.

"No, I was just too…upset", I sighed.

"Ok, go get dressed for bed quickly, I'll wait for you", he ordered, "then call me when you're done."

"Oh", I said. I didn't want to get off the phone but I guess it was pretty late, "yeah, ok. Bye, Edward."

"Ok, talk to you in a bit, Bella".

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Are you suspicious of Edward towards the end? **

**Why is he still out? **

**Review and tell me your thoughts, and if I should continue.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reviewing. I love hearing your thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter six.

I hung up and lay back on my bed.

After a couple of second of clearing my head, I got up, found some shorts and a vest and I skipped to the bathroom.

I showered pretty quickly, brushed my teeth then brushed my hair. I could never sleep with my hair tied so it had to be let down. My hair was long, up to my waist. It was a reddish brown colour and was slightly wavy.

I went back to my room and grabbed my phone.

"You done, honey?" he answered.

"Yeah, I think I'm the only one up", I explained, "They're all sleeping."

"Good", he stated. That's when I got suspicious. There was a slight windy noise in the background and it seemed there was some scrapping noise too.

"Edward? Where are you?" I asked curiously.

"Behind you", he whispered. I jumped off the bed and turned around to see a figure standing behind the doors of my balcony. Throwing my phone to the side I flung the door open. And there he was. With my scarf and gloves in one hand, and his phone in the other.

Cliché much?

"Edward…I…what are you…? How did you…? Ohmigod…", I said breathlessly. He grinned down at me and pulled me to a hug.

"Can I come in, it's freezing?" Edward whispered. I stepped aside and gestured him inside, closing the door behind him.

I guess I was still gawping because he chuckled at my expression.

"You climbed up my balcony?" I said, my voice high in pitch. He smiled crookedly.

"She said you couldn't come over, not that I couldn't", Edward explained shrugging, then his eyes scan over me, "this is what you wear to go to sleep?" his eyebrow raised.

My cheeked went bright pink. Ok, so the shorts were…short. And the vest was…revealing.

"I didn't know you were coming over", I mumbled, "I would've changed into something decent."

"Hey, now, I don't mind", he chuckled.

We sat down on my bed in silence.

"You were crying?" he whispered. It wasn't a question. I sighed heavily and threw myself back on my bed.

"My life sucks", I told him, "I'm sorry you have to put up with my constant complaints. I'm sorry I'm such a burden to everyone. I'm sorry I was even born."

"I'm sorry you're sorry", Edward whispered, he twisted back to look at me. But I couldn't look into his perfect green eyes, so I stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry you think so little of yourself. I'm sorry nobody sees what I see when they look at you", he carried on.

"What's that?" I asked, "what _do_ you see, Edward? A stupid immature teenager? A whiny girl? A constant disappointment?"

"No", Edward whispered. He leaned down so his lips were at my ear. His hand went on either side of me locking me in a cage, but this time I wanted to be locked in.

"I see a beautiful, smart, gifted sixteen year old girl with sexy shorts on".

I blushed again and had to giggle.

"Sexy shorts, huh?" I laughed.

"Very sexy, it's almost torturing", Edward purred. His brought his lips to my cheek and kissed me on the cheek quickly before pulling back.

"I better go", he said standing up, "your parents wouldn't be too happy to see me here".

I stood up with him.

"So…is there any way you can come over to my place tomorrow?" he asked doubtfully.

"I don't think so", I sighed, "don't worry about me. You go out, you've probably have better things to do than spent your Saturday feeling sorry for me, Edward."

"Hey, I like feeling sorry for you", he said defensively, "and I like making you feel better too. Know what else I like?"

"What?"

"I like having you over, because I like talking to you. I like taking care of you. And I like to listen to your problems. I like to tell you how brilliant you are. And most of all, I like _you_. If your parents are too stupid to be nice to you, then they're jerks."

"That was a long speech", I remarked.

"And I meant every word", Edward whispered before disappearing out of my sight.

* * *

**Please review!!!**

**Tell me what you're thinking!!!**

**Did you like it, love it or hate it?**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reviewing. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter seven.

Monday. Lunch hall. Earth.

"We're over for good", Jessica sighed, "I mean, it was going that way anyway. Mike just…he was too clingy, you know? Bella? Bells? Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Earth to Isabella?"

Jessica's bright pink nail varnish brought me crashing back to reality.

"What's with her?"

"I know…she's been like a zombie all day."

"Maybe Edward and her broke up or something?"

"Probably…she just looks so…lost…"

"Huh?" I sighed sitting up. Jessica and Lauren were both staring at me weirdly. They're curious gazes made me blush.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you…ok?" Lauren asked cautiously. I nodded.

"Great. Fine. Top of the world. Brilliant. Absolutely super. Tip top. Amazing. Just fantast –"

"Yeah, we got your point", Jessica interrupted, "so tell me, Bella honey, if you're so…fine, why have you been on Mars all day?"

"I don't know what you're talking about", I shrugged, and "I'm great I was just thinking about…stuff."

"Sorry what was that? About…Edward?" Lauren teased.

But instead of blushing and getting embarrassed my face fell. Tears swelled up in my eyes.

Jessica and Lauren saw my expression immediately.

"Oh honey, are you alright?" demanded Jessica soothingly. I shook my head.

"So…you guys aren't together anymore?" asked Lauren.

"We were never together", I sighed, "I just…. we're friends, ok? But, my mum…she won't let me hang out with him anymore. She says…I can't go to his flat or anything. I haven't seen Edward since Friday."

"Why? Why can't you?" demanded Lauren suddenly. I sighed.

"She probably thinks he's a bad influence or something", I shrugged, "she's blaming on the fact that I'm spending too much time with him."

"I'm sure it'll only be for a while right?" asked Jessica, "I mean, she'll loosen up, right?"

"I don't think so", I sniffed, "but I miss Edward. He's one of the closest people to me."

Fifth period. Biology class. Earth.

"Miss Swan will you please answer the question!"

I looked up and felt a dozen or so eyes on me. I opened my mouth to guess an answer but no sound came out.

"Krebs cycle", hissed someone from behind. They obviously didn't like to see me in the spotlight for long.

"Um, er...Krebs cycle", I muttered. Mr. Banner scrutinized my face for a couple of minutes before getting back to the front. There was a sudden knock on the door. I went back to doodling on my notebook.

"Come in", said Mr. Banner.

"Eh… there's someone here to see Isabella Swan at the reception office", said a nervous voice. I looked up at the sound of my name to see a shy freshman standing at the door.

"Miss Swan, off you go. Take your bag as well please", Mr. Banner dismissed.

As I walked back to the office I wondered who would be there. My parents? What for? Maybe James but he would just barge into my class room.

What if something happened?

An emergency of some sort…

I skipped the last couple of meters to the office and pulled the door open.

I didn't expect to see him there.

"…Edward?"

………………………

**_To come in following chapters…_**

_"**Of course I'd love to live with you, Edward", I told him, "Honestly, I would. I mean, I love you and…wait, I meant…I didn't mean I**_ **love** **_love you, I just…"_**

_"**I love you too."**_

**_He pulled the bottle of honey out of my grasp and sat it down._**

**_Then his lips were on mine._**

* * *

**Want to read more?**

**Can I get ...42 reviews? Then I'll update.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**

**P.S. Check out my other new story, 'Cry For Me Please'.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, you made my day. I would like to say that if I say I want 65 reviews, I mean altogether, counting the previous ones as well. So please read and tell me what you thought.**

* * *

Chapter eight.

There he was. Edward stood in the reception office looking more like a Greek god than ever. His bronze hair looked so soft I wanted to run my hand through it. His super piercing eyes fixed on mine.

"Hi Bella. Family emergency", he whispered quite seriously, "your mother told me to come and get you."

I stared at him in confusion.

"You poor dear", said Mrs. Cope behind the desk, "your aunt Ruby's been in an accident."

"Oh", was the genius response I let out.

Aunt ruby?

I didn't remember an Aunt Ruby. I looked up at Edward curiously. He winked and smiled crookedly.

"Let me just sign you out, honey", said Mrs. Cope. She scribbled some stuff down and told me to sign out.

"You can leave now", she said smiling encouragingly. Edward held the door open for me. We walked out into the car park.

"Aunt Ruby?" I said. Edward kept walking towards his car, I followed.

"Well, I didn't know if you had an aunt May", he shrugged. We arrived at his car and he stopped and stared at me.

"I missed you", I said staring at the tyres of his car.

The next thing I knew I was off the ground in a big bear hug.

"Aw! I missed you more", Edward sighed, and "I didn't know whether you were coming around my place after school."

"I couldn't", I explained once he set me down, "she said...I'm not allowed."

"But Bella…"

"Edward, you just pulled me out of class", I stated, "thank you, I was so bored. Now let's go. I haven't seen you since Friday, we've got stuff to catch up on."

"Where?" he asked.

"Your place, of course."

"You're not allowed", Edward pointed out.

"Do you care?" I asked. Edward grinned crookedly and opened the passenger door. he motioned me in.

"To my place it is, then".

…………………………..

Edward put the kettle down and came over to stand in front of me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you too much, Bella", he whispered, holding me tightly, "I really did."

I didn't know what to say to him. I missed him too. I was worried because I thought I wasn't going to see him again. My best friend. My refuge.

Finally I pulled back a little and sat on the counter.

"Jessica and Lauren are planning to get tattoos, you know", I told him casually. Edward poured some coffee in a cup.

"They wanted me to get one as well", I added, "but I don't think so. They also want to get tongue rings. I don't mind tongue rings."

"Your parents would mind", he said staring straight at me.

"Yeah, but, it's my choice isn't it?" I said shrugging, "human rights and all that."

"You're not a legal adult yet, Bella", chuckled Edward. He walked back to the living room and sat down.

"I'm going to be seventeen soon...eighteen comes after that", I called back to him, "I was thinking of selling that little cottage I inherited from Uncle Patrick. I mean, it's all the way on the other side of town. So if I sell it, I can use the money to buy an apartment. Then I can move out."

I hopped off the counter and went to stand by the doorway of the kitchen.

Edward was laying back on the sofa staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. He stretched back exposing a stretch bare stomach when his shirt lifted back.

I had seen him shirtless before. I had seen him in his shorts. Well, we'd been friends for a while. Mmm…Edward shirtless.

No.

It wasn't sexy.

He wasn't sexy.

Damn, he was.

"Wow…" I breathed. Edward's eyes suddenly flicked towards me. I turned around and went back into the kitchen.

"Have you got honey?" I called out.

"Wow, huh?" he said.

"Yea, I think you have. Top shelf, wasn't it?" I said trying to keep the shakiness out of my voice.

"I can work with wow", said Edward. The floor creaked as he got off the sofa and began walking towards the kitchen.

I sat back on the counter and turned to get the honey out. Edward appeared by the doorway.

"So what do you think?" I asked. He walked close until he was standing right in front of me; my knees were open on either side of him.

I suddenly clutched the honey too hard and it squirted all over his arm and shirt.

"Ooops", I said breathlessly as Edward stepped back. He sighed heavily, almost disappointed.

"Sorry, I didn't…I mean it –"

"Don't worry", Edward said. With one quick movement he pulled his shirt off and wiped the honey off his arms.

I nearly fainted.

Edward. In front of me. Shirtless.

Whooaaa…

* * *

**Please Review!!!**

**I want to know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

Chapter nine.

"You ok?" asked Edward randomly chucking the shirt over his shoulder. He moved back to his position between my knees.

"Fine", I squeaked. Friends. We were just friends. Nothing more.

"What were you saying before?"

"Oh, I was just asking what you thought", I said scrutinizing the honey bottle. My eyes scanned the ingredients section. I couldn't look at him. Just friends. Nothing more.

"I don't mind tongue rings either", he whispered.

"Oh…that's…"

"What?"

"That's not what I meant", I said looking up again, "I was talking about the… moving thing."

"Ok, well why would you wanna buy an apartment?" said Edward staring straight into my eyes. I looked back down. His beautiful green eyes were too hypnotic. I would do something I might regret.

"Because I don't' want to live with my parent anymore", I told him.

"Yea, but…I mean, why don't you just move in with me? I've got a spare room and hey, I don't mind a roommate. Especially if it's you."

I froze.

Did Edward just ask me to move in with him? In his apartment?

The refuge. Move in with him, my best friend…

"I don't' think I want honey in my tea anymore", I shrugged, "there's a lot of carbohydrates in there, did you know that?"

"No, I guess I didn't", answered Edward moving closer still. I stared at the honey bottle harder. He was too close. Much too close.

"And loads…loads of…um, sugar…" I whispered, swallowing loudly.

"Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"Why are we talking about honey?" asked Edward. I stared up at him.

"Because…um, I don't know…" I admitted. My eyes flicked at his lips. Soft… imagine Edward's lips on mine. My hands in his supple hair.

"So, I just asked you to move in with me and you wanted to talk about honey?" he asked again.

"No, I just…I mean, I didn't get why you would want me to live with you", I explained avoiding the sight of his lips. That was really hard since he was so close.

"Or maybe it's cos you don't want to live with me", Edward offered. I shook my head.

"Of course I'd love to live with you, Edward", I told him, "Honestly, I would. I mean, I love you and…wait, I meant…I didn't I _love_ love you, I just…"

"I love you too."

He pulled the bottle of honey out of my grasp and sat it down.

Then his lips were on mine.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that its short. I will update again tomorrow but I thought you wouldn't want to wait until then so I decided to post this to keep you reviewing.**

**So review please!!!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to my three annonymous friends who _should_ be reading right now...**

* * *

Chapter ten.

Bliss. Unknown bliss.

That's what kissing Edward was like.

Our lips pressed together and it wasn't like I imagined it, in my countless fantasies. It was more. Way more.

Edward pulled me closer and a soft moan escaped from the back of his throat. Our lips parted and his tongue slid inside my mouth. His hands swam over my back and onto my neck. One in my hair.

It wasn't surprising, the fact that he could kiss so beautifully and softly. So passionate and gentle at the same time. My fingers were entwined in his soft locks and I couldn't control what my body felt. I couldn't help the shuddering, butterfly-like feeling that ran up my spine.

"Bella…", breathed Edward into my mouth.

That made me want him even more. More than ever. Because although I hadn't realised what I was doing, I was definitely enjoying it. And I couldn't deny that. So long I wanted to press my lips against Edward's. And I had convinced myself out of it because we were just friends. But now…here and now…

Edward kissed me like I was the air and he was out of breath. He kissed me like I was the first person he had ever kissed. He kissed me like this was our last kiss as we would depart.

But the main point was that, he kissed me.

And that was the thought that made me pull away.

"Definitely worth the wait", whispered Edward, his arms still around me had dropped to around my waist.

He doesn't date, I told myself, and it'll be weird after. He has one-night stands, and then he chucks them away.

I didn't want that. Sure, I wanted Edward but I wouldn't have him if it meant my safe refuge would disappear. Not if it meant I'd loose the only person who welcomed me. I couldn't. Not right now. I needed him. As a friend. He couldn't love me. Not in that way. We're friends. He can't chuck me away. No. He can't.

"No", I breathed pushing Edward away. He looked hurt but he gave me my space. I slid off the counter and stared at him.

"No?" he repeated doubtfully.

No.

No, he couldn't. He couldn't chuck me. Not now.

Not now.

"We shouldn't have kissed", I told him shaking my head, "That was a mistake. We shouldn't have."

'A mistake?" repeated Edward again, "me kissing you was a mistake, Bella?"

I could hear the hurt in his voice but I ignored that. After the kiss would come sex, then he'd chuck me. Then he'd leave me. Then I would be alone. No one to go to, to talk to. No one. I would loose Edward. My refuge.

"Yes, it was", I nodded, "of course it was. We don't…I mean, we're not…we're nothing, right? Just friends. Right Edward? Please tell me you're my friend."

I looked at him pleadingly. Desperate for him to say it. To say that he was my friend. To say he wouldn't chuck me. That he would let me come to him when I was hurting.

"No… Bella", said Edward moving closer again. I side stepped him and walked into the living room. He followed.

"Bella, please", Edward whispered, "we could be more than friends, you know we could. Why…? I love you Bella… I want you, you know that."

"No! No! Don't", I snapped. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"But I do, Bella", said Edward, "I love you!"

"No", I screamed backing away.

Without even grabbing my bad, let alone my jacket, I ran out of Edward's apartment slamming the door behind me. I raced down the stairs and the winter chilly air hit my face like a purposeful accident.

………………………………………..

It hurt.

Like hell it hurt.

Shouldn't I be happy that Edward said he loved me?

Shouldn't I be happy because of the fact that Edward, and me the gorgeous Edward Cullen had just kissed?

Our lips had moulded into each other's shape and our tongues had caressed eachother. It was the best kiss I had ever had. And I shared it with Edward. My body was pressed up close to his. I felt his heat. I felt his breath. I tasted him. My fingers had knotted into his hair. His hands had been wrapped around me. All the fire of the whole world had burnt, right there and then.

But it wasn't real.

Although it happened, it was out of lust. That was the reason.

He didn't love me. He only lusted me.

After sex, I'd be another of his throw aways. I'd be chucked.

Dumped, abandoned, deserted, flung aside, disposed of.

………………………….

Edward's POV. (Just this once, alright then)

My heart was racing like mad. My palms were sweaty. My mouth turned dry. There was a lump in my throat and my stomach ached but not of hunger.

She left. She walked out. She said no.

She didn't want me.

Not like I wanted her.

She didn't love me.

Not like I loved her.

'Just friends', she had said.

One more ache. One more agony.

My heart struggled to keep beating, but it was throbbing of pain. Because she had left.

My Bella walked out on me.

* * *

**Review if you would like to read more!!!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven.

Bella's POV

My phone had bleeped a couple of times. I knew it was probably from my parents. The sun had set long before and the stars had already appeared, shining brightly.

I had no idea what time it was, and didn't want to know.

I wanted one thing.

To be held.

I needed to be comforted. But my comforter didn't want me anymore. He lusted me, but that was only going to be temporarily. Then he would move on. Because that was what Edward did. But I needed him. To hold me. To wipe my tears. We were friends, weren't we? Friends held eachother. They looked out for eachother. And they didn't dump eachother.

So I couldn't have him. Not as a lover, because that would last a while, then I'd be forgotten.

"Bella…? Bella?"

A voice of an angel called my name. I looked up from the safe comfort of my knees. I was sitting on the bench in Jubilee Park. It was deserted but a refuge. Not warm and welcoming.

But a refuge nevertheless.

The fact that I didn't have a jacket on me made me shiver and curl up into a ball.

I startled when something warm had gripped my shoulders. I turned around to see Edward staring down at him. I pulled away immediately.

"I've been looking everywhere for you", he gasped, he sounded almost angry but partly relieved, "it's late, Bella. Shouldn't you be home?"

I opened my mouth to say something but no such sounds came out.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened at my flat", he carried on. Edward sighed and sat next to me, "I guess I thought you felt the same way."

"Felt what?" I asked. My voice sounded cold, icy.

"I…I love you Bella", whispered Edward. His words danced in circles in the wind. "I always have. You're the person I wake up for in the morning. The person I long to see everyday. That kiss that we shared…it was the best, don't tell me you didn't feel it."

"Y…you c…can't say s…stuff like t…that", I told him. My teeth were chattering and Edward seemed to have noticed. He pulled off his coat and wrapped it around me. The warmth made me sigh.

"Thanks", I murmured.

"Let's go to my car, we can talk there. It'll be warmer", said Edward. I stood up and he wrapped an arm around me. For those two minutes, as we walked out of the park, I almost felt better. I felt like even though we were just friends, we were here for eachother. Most of all, he was here for me. Because I needed him to be. He was holding me when I needed to be held, he was my refuge.

Edward held open the passenger door for me. I entered and sat down. He was inside the car on the other side in no time.

"Ok, let's talk", he proposed. I looked at him. The same beautiful pale features I had seen ever since I met him. The gorgeous bronze hair with a hint of red. The piercing green eyes, dazzling and hypnotic. His godlike features only got better.

"There's nothing to talk about", I said staring at the dashboard, "we shouldn't have kissed Edward. We're friends. We got caught up in the moment, and it accidentally happened. Now we can go back to normal and pretend it didn't happen, because we're friends and we can't be anything more."

"Why not?" he demanded, clearly mad now.

"We just can't", I snapped. More tears were building up. How do you tell the person you love, that you can't love them? How do you explain that you have been hurt too much to be hurt again? How do you say 'I love you' whilst saying 'we're just friends'?

"You're the only person who cares about me Edward and damn it you can't push me away", I said angrily, "I don't care if you love me, I love you too but I can't risk myself for 2 minutes of love! I need you here for me, and you're going to be here. I need to be held and you're going to hold me, if that means we have to stay friends then we're staying bloody friends!"

I huffed and turned to face the window. I couldn't hold back the tears because they were already flooding down. My throat was dry and my lips wobbled.

"Bella…"

I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"Bella?"

Just friends. He has to keep me. I need him here. He has to keep me. I can't get hurt.

He can't dump me. He can't chuck me. Just friends. We're just friends…

"Bella! Damn it, look at me", snapped Edward. Unwillingly I turned to look at him. He looked frustrated at first but he immediately softened his expression and smiled sadly.

"Were you listening to anything I said, Bella?" he asked staring at me straight in the face. I couldn't tear away from his gaze.

"Of course I was listening. I heard everything you said, Edward. That's why –"

"No", he interjected, "you heard what I said, but you weren't listening."

"What's your point?" I snapped impatiently. Didn't he know how much I was hurting? Didn't he know I wanted to be held? By a friend.

"I said I love _you_", said Edward, "not your body. Not for 2 minutes of love. I love _you._ I said I always did. I didn't just start. I didn't just suddenly realise that I wanted to have sex with you, because you were a random girl. I realised that I wanted _you. _That I loved having _you_ around. That I loved being with _you_. Bella, you _are_ my life now. Don't you get that Bella? Don't you understand what I'm saying?"

His full gaze made me feel rather faint. Those bright piercing eyes, hypnotic and dazzling. The words he had just said were sinking in. slowly, but definitely sinking. My heart was beating quite loudly, thrashing against my rib cage.

I tore away him Edward and closed my eyes.

My phone suddenly rang interrupting the peaceful silence in Edward's car.

Without checking the caller ID I picked it up.

And got the shock of my life.

"Isabella swan, you are in _so_ much trouble", said James' taunting voice.

* * *

**He loves her. She loves him. James interrupts...**

**If you wanna read more you'll have to review!!!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reviewing, I appreciated the nice comments. This chapter is dedicated to all the lovely people who are reading right now, remember to review at the end.**

**Also, this chapter is slightly longer than the others as requested in the reviews.**

* * *

Chapter twelve.

"Isabella Swan, you are in _so_ much trouble", said James' taunting voice. I groaned mentally and sighed.

"I'll get home in twenty minutes, James", I answered reluctantly. Edward's eyes flickered towards mine. I was certain he could hear what James was saying.

"Get home whenever, you'll still be in trouble", said James indifferently, "dad's here too. And I bet you're with _him_. Seriously, Bella, mum banned you from seeing him but you can't stop being a disappointment, can you?"

"Shut up James! Tell mum and dad not to worry", I said trying to push out the frustration I had flowing in, "I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Always going against every rules made", James continued, "Just trying to seek attention, aren't you? And now you're getting involved with this guy. I mean, how stupid can you get? You know not everyone's nice in the world, Bella? You know that right?"

"What's your point?" I snapped despite my promise not be annoyed easily.

"So naïve. So gullible. No wonder you're such a regret to mum and dad. And if you think –"

And that precise moment whatever was going to leave James' mouth didn't make it to my ear because the phone was snatched out of my hand. It took me a second to realise that Edward had it pressed against his.

"Listen you snobby son of a bitch, if there's going to be any regret, it's going to be you, regretting you were even conceived", Edward hissed in the most menacing, low voice I had ever heard.

If I hadn't been hurt by James' words, I would've almost been turned on.

"Now, shut the fuck up, I'll bring Bella home when she's ready to come home and you won't say a word to her when she gets there, got it?"

"_Who are you to –"_ began James but Edward cut him off.

"I said _got it_? And if you haven't I'm sure I'll be able to make it stick", growled Edward.

"_Threatening me isn't going to work, Cullen. That's my sister you've got, and I'll just call the police if she doesn't come home", _James continued.

"I never said I wasn't bringing her home, I said she'll come when she's ready", explained Edward, "now go complain to mummy, whilst I convince Bella what a bastard you are."

"I'm convinced", I whispered once Edward and snapped the phone shut and handed it over to me.

"Don't listen to anything he said, Bella", Edward sighed in a voice so soft and comforting I would've thought not growl could be made from him, "he's just trying to get you down. But I swear, if he carries on judging you and saying those stuff to you, I will cheerfully beat him to death."

"I'll bring popcorn", I said trying to lighten the atmosphere. It sort of worked. Edward was staring at me with a sad smile on his face. His hand looped around mine. The silence from before returned.

"We're screwed", I sighed finally legging go of Edward's hand and burying my face on mine.

............................................

Edward's POV.

I was convinced my heart had broken earlier. But now it was shattering all over again. I could not bear to see the girl I loved cry. Bella sighed into her hand. She looked up and wiped away her tears. I had been so many emotions today it was hard to decipher which was which.

The feeling I felt now was sympathy and love. And anger. Anger for the people who made my Bella feel this way. Who could not appreciate such a beautiful, gifted person? She was hurting but she put on a brave face. She was always supportive and there for anyone and everyone who ever needed it. She was a god sent angel.

"Do you want me to take you home, Bella?" I asked. Bella nodded sadly and bit her lip.

"What do you think they'll do?" she asked. Her voice was shaky and I could tell she was anxious. What would they do? I didn't know but I was sure the conversation I had with James didn't help. I shouldn't have threatened him.

But I was so mad. So full of antagonism and fury because of what tumbled out of James' mouth so purposefully to hurt Bella.

She was so small and fragile. So weak and vulnerable. She didn't deserve to be tormented. If I had a choice I would take it all away from her.

I would wipe every trace of anything wanting to hurt her. I would pull her onto my lap and rub her back.

I would kiss her everywhere and tell her how beautiful and talented she is.

I would love her, because I already did.

...................................................

Bella's POV.

I realised that Edward hadn't answered my question when he stopped driving. And there it was. My… house.

Somehow I felt slightly more scared and intimidated by the size and appearance of it everyday. Although it looked the same.

I looked over to Edward who was also staring at the place. I wondered what to say, if I should speak at all? Somehow a lot had happened that afternoon, and I didn't know where I stood with Edward anymore.

But I knew what he had said. That had settled in before James had called. I understood what he meant. Because he explained. He told me. He loved me. So it seemed like the choice was up to me now. Like he had confessed and he had done his part. Somehow it was my choice to do something about it or not.

So what should I do? Accept his love like my heart begged me to? So many times I had wished he would be mine and I'd be his. That he would hold me and it would mean more than an embrace, that maybe he would _show_ me how much he loved me.

Or just go back to being friends like my conscious told me to? I needed someone to comfort me. I couldn't let myself get hurt. Not now. I couldn't put myself up on offer and risk my friendship with Edward. Could I?

"You look lost", his perfect voice startled me. I turned to look at Edward who was studying my face.

"I'm just thinking", I shrugged indifferently.

"Anything in particular?" Edward pushed. He locked me in an unbreakable gaze. The heat in the car went up and my heart thudded, bashing against my rib cage.

"My dad's home", I whispered breathlessly, "they're all going to gang up on me tonight."

"I'm sorry", sighed Edward bowing his head and breaking the gaze. He reached out and touched my hand. His fingers entwined with mine and his thumb rubbed the back of my hand.

"It's not your fault, Edward", I told him, "it's just how it is."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have… you know, _spoken_ to James like that", he explained, "I guess that didn't make matters better."

"No, but you made me feel better", I assured him, "and you defended me like a friend should."

"Like a friend, huh?" Edward repeated. I stared at him and bit my lip. Is this when I choose? When I should decide whether I should follow my heart or my head.

"You _are_ a friend, Edward", I told him, "you always have been. You're always there for me, to support me and comfort me. To build me up when I've been knocked down. And I'll always love you for that."

He faked a smile and I saw right through it. I saw the pain and hurt.

"Yes", I whispered, "that's my answer to your question. Yes, I do understand what you were saying. Only when you explained earlier, then I understood."

"But you don't feel the same way", concluded Edward. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep.

"Edward, I trust you, you have to know that. But… I've just been too betrayed and hurt in past too much", I explained. It hurt my throat to say what I was saying. The tension in the car kept mounting and the look on Edward's face kept playing behind my eyelids so much that I had to open my eyes again.

"I'm broken, Edward", I said, "You know that I am, that I'm unfixable. And, admitting to you that I love you seems like another way of me risking myself of getting smashed again. Into little pieces, Edward, do you understand what I'm saying? That if I tell you I love you too and you push me away I'll die, Edward. I wouldn't survive having no one. And this is me risking everything, risking myself to tell you I love you."

I bit my lip again, so that I wouldn't spill too much. But I guessed that I said too much already. That maybe I've started risking too much already.

"Then know, just know, that I love you too", whispered Edward.

And then he kissed me.

It was just like before, only better. His lips gently brushed against mine and that set me off. A melting magical feeling burnt through my body. My left hand went on Edward's neck pulling his closer, and crushing his body to mine and his hands held my waist. It felt like forever and eternity was spilling in between us.

All was forgotten.

All faded away.

It was just Edward and I.

And the passionate sensation of love blazing furiously between us.

The heat and the raging hot emotions we felt.

And the love we shared.

* * *

**Still haven't gone home yet... I don't want her to go home, she should stay with Edward forever.**

**Well, life isn't fair.**

**Review please, if you review I will update quicker.**

**Thanks for reading, lovely people.**

**xXx**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is an extra long chapter, love from Bella and Edward.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen.

Neither of us wanted to pull back. Our lips were attached, our bodies pressed up close and our breath mingled.

"I need to go", I whispered when we surfaced for air. Our foreheads were still touching.

"Do something for me please", murmured Edward breathlessly.

"Sure…"

"Please, please, _please_ don't cry", Edward urged, "please Bella. It breaks my heart. Forget about what they say, it doesn't matter. Ignore it. Their words can't hurt you, not if you don't let it. So please don't cry."

"I won't", I promised, "I won't cry."

………………………….

The keys made a loud scrapping noise when I pushed it in and turned it around. The door clicked opened and I stepped in. as soon as I was in, I heard the Volvo drive away. I closed the door and waited.

Nothing.

Nothing?

Nothing at all?

I expected someone to come down shouting. Someone to start judging. Someone to start dishing out punishments.

Nothing.

Something.

I heard the TV in the living. I walked in and looked around. My parents were on the sofa, watching TV. James was nowhere in sight. Strange.

"I'm home", I announced as loud as my voice would go, not very high at all actually.

"Finally", my mother whispered. Dad didn't say anything. I didn't really converse with my father very well. He worked late hours and I would normally be asleep by the time he would come be home. He left pretty early too. My dad was a police officer. He wasn't exactly a workaholic because he made time to spend with my mother. To take her out and such. He spent time with James too; they went to gym together or went to baseball games. I didn't really spend much time with him because we had nothing much in common. So it would be the occasional 'good morning', 'goodnight', 'don't do this', 'listen to your mother', 'I agree with your mother'. That would be it for conversation.

"She's here, isn't she?" said a voice coming from upstairs. I instantly cringed.

"It's half past eleven, Bella", my dad said turning around. He switched off the TV and that wasn't a good sign.

"I told James to tell you I was ok", I said, "I was with a friend."

"With Edward Cullen", sneered a voice. James appeared by the doorway. He leaned by it smiling.

"You can't stay out that these times", my dad warned, "You're only sixteen, Bella."

"I thought I restricted you from seeing him again", snapped my mother whipping her head around and stand up. She stared at me and sighed.

"No actually", I said, "you said I couldn't go to his place. We weren't at his place. We were in the park."

"Don't play smart", said James, "you disobeyed like you always do. I reckon she should get punished."

"Shut up", I hissed at him, "go away, no one wants you here. You're not involved in this conversation anyway!"

"Oh, touch_y_", he laughed, "I don't know –"

"Just go James", said dad. I froze. James froze.

"I was about to tell you about what happened on the phone", said James clearing his throat.

"Yes, Bella said to tell us she was ok, you said no such thing", dad continued. Wait, he was talking to _James_ like this?

"She obviously lied", said James looking as shocked as I felt, "she just gave her phone to her boyfriend and he started swearing at me!"

"I'll handle this, Charlie", said mother pursing her lips. Dad walked out and into the kitchen. I sighed and close my eyes waiting for the worst.

"Isabella, I don't want you to be in any way involved with this Edward Cullen. He is a bad influence. James, you shouldn't exaggerate about things. From now on, James, you're going to give Bella a ride to and from school. Bella, you will come straight home and go no where else."

Bella?

Did she just call me Bella?

"Why do I have to give her rides?" demanded James looking outraged.

"Because I know about the _lovely_ novels you've been reading", said mother staring straight at James meaningfully, "playboy is so popular nowadays, isn't it?"

If I could record the priceless look on James' face, I would. He blanched out immediately. I could tell he was shocked that my parents were picking on him as well and that he'd been caught of course.

"Everyday?" whispered James looking horrified.

"Yes", mother said firmly, "to school and from school. And Isabella, give me your phone, I don't think you should be allowed to use it if you're going to be calling to wrong people."

"I have to ride with an idiot, isn't that a punishment enough?" I cried backing away.

"Give it to me, now", said mum. Grudgingly I pulled out my phone and handed it over to her. Mother smiled triumphantly.

"Both of you, go to our rooms", she smiled. It took me a couple of seconds to realise that I had been dismissed without the urge to break down or cry. I took my chance and ran up the stairs. My phone was taken away. I had to ride with James. Urrrhhgg, _James_.

But it wasn't as bad as I thought. I got through it.

I only had one problem now. Riding with James.

I dropped my bag on the floor and grabbed some random clothes to get changed into.

I needed to figure something out. Make some sort of arrangement with James so I could se Edward. I had to see Edward. After school, that's where my life evolved around. Edward. His safe arms. His refuge apartment. His comforting love.

…………………………………

"I will meet you here at half past three", said James, "if you're not here, I'll leave without you. It'll be your fault. I'll just tell mum and dad that you went off by yourself."

"Shut up", I snapped slamming his car door closed, "I'll be here."

I stalked off into the school sighing as I got inside. Another school day. This time James to pick me up. I felt like a three year old. I didn't need to get picked up from school. Especially not from my stupid arrogant brother.

"Bella", said Lauren, "where did you go yesterday?"

"Oh, um, I had this... thing with my… parents", I made up. A wide grin grew on her face.

"Really? Well, a reliable source tells me you were seen leaving school ground in a shiny Volvo with a hot guy", laughed Lauren, "that guy wasn't Edward Cullen by any chance, was it?"

"Your sources are wrong", I said looking away, "I left with my… cousin."

"Bella!"

I turned around to the sound of my name to see Jessica skipping over.

"I heard you left school with a _hot_ guy yesterday", she gushed, "Tell. Me. _everything._"

"No, apparently she left with her _cousin_", said Lauren trying to keep a straight face. And failing automatically.

"He pulled you out of school, did you got to his place?"

"What did you do?"

"Why did he pull you out?"

"Did you ask him to come and get you?"

"Did anything at all happen?"

"Oh my god, did you guys plan all of it?"

I gulped at the bombardment of questions. Jessica and Lauren looked simply delighted to keeping throwing questions at me. I sighed. This was going to be a really long day.

………………………………

My hand hovered over the house phone. If I called him, I would be able to tell him what was going on. I could tell him why I didn't answer my mobile phone. I could explain about my punishment and he'd help me sort it out so we could see eachother.

But _how_ would we sort it out? It was pretty clear that I wasn't allowed to see him. My parents hadn't said anything that I was expecting the previous night. Well, apart from the punishments.

I shook my head and sighed, retreating away from the phone. It rang suddenly, making me jump and cringe.

"Get that someone!" mother called. I grabbed tha phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella!"

"Edward", I sighed happily.

"I thought you were dead", he joked, "why aren't at my place drinking my crappy coffee?"

"I'm not allowed", I explained.

"Hasn't stopped you before", he pointed out.

"Yeah well, before I didn't get escorted around in James' car", I said.

"Who is it?" mother appeared by the doorway, putting on a pair of earrings. I realised she was going out with my dad tonight.

"She there?" asked Edward.

"It's Jessica", I explained clearing my throat, "so listen, jess. I'll call you later about those calculus questions, yeah?"

"Wait Bella", snapped Edward, "what do you mean escorted by James?"

"We get _punished_ if we don't do the questions", I explained hoping Edward got the message. My mother was still by the doorway, looking at the mirror that hung on the wall. She ran her fingers through her hair pretending not to be listening to my conversation.

"That's your punishment?" asked Edward sounding outraged, "you have to ride with James."

"That's right", I sighed.

"But… I mean, I _need_ to see you…"

"We'll have to sort out the questions later", I said, "I can't talk now."

"Later? When?"

"I'll call you after dinner"; I said knowing that hopefully my parents would be out at that time.

"Around half seven yeah?" asked Edward.

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye…"

I hung up and put the phone down.

"I love you", I whispered quietly.

.....................................

Edward's POV. (Before he called)

She was sick. That was the reason. She was sick so she couldn't leave for school and she couldn't come to my place.

But she could've called. Or at least answered my phone calls. She could've texted back.

I sat down on my bed, anger burning inside of me.

They couldn't have said anything to make her not want to talk to me. Could they? Her stupid parents… James.

My mind wandered to Bella, imagining that she was crying somewhere. Alone.

She was hurt. Whatever they said, they always wanted to hurt her.

But she'd want to talk to me, right? I was there for her.

She said she loved me…

I stood up abruptly and grabbed my phone. If she couldn't pick up her mobile phone, maybe I could reach her on the house phone. I dialled the number and waited.

First ring…

Second ring…

Damn, blood pressure rising!

Third…

Pick up Bella. Pick up anyone!

Fourth…

"Hello?" a soft angelic voice answered. Heart rate slowly to normal speed…

"Bella!" I cried, in ecstatic joy.

"Edward", she sighed. Hearing her voice made my day. She was ok. So they didn't kill after all.

"I thought you were dead", I teased, "why aren't at my place drinking my crappy coffee?"

Sitting on my lap… with my arms around you… rubbing your back… kissing your neck, your cheek, your soft luscious lips…

THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO GET _HARD_!

"I'm not allowed", Bella's voice interrupted my thinking.

"Hasn't stopped you before", I pointed out. Was she making excuses?

"Yeah well, before I didn't get escorted around in James' car", Bella said.

"Who is it?" said a recognisable voice. Her mother. More like the devil in disguise.

"She there?" I whispered.

"It's Jessica", Bella said, "So listen, Jess. I'll call you later about those calculus questions, yeah?"

"Wait Bella", I said urgently, "what do you mean escorted by James?"

"We get _punished_ if we don't do the questions", Bella explained. I realised that maybe her mother was still there.

But escorted by James? Didn't they know that she didn't really get on well with James? They wanted to torture her.

"That's your punishment?" I breathed with fury, "You have to ride with James."

"That's right", she sighed. She wasn't happy about it. I could hear it in her voice. That's why she couldn't have come over to my flat. She had to ride home with her arrogant brother.

"But… I mean, I _need_ to see you…" I said desperately. Everyday? With James? What about me? That meant she couldn't come over. I wouldn't get to see her…

My Bella…

The thought was heart breaking, more than that. It was ripping out my heart and stamping on it. No Bella? They couldn't. We had to do something. I needed to see my Bella.

"We'll have to sort out the questions later", Bella explained, "I can't talk now." Damn her mother, what was she doing there anyway? Just standing and listening?

"Later? When?" I asked.

"I'll call you after dinner", said Bella

"Around half seven, yeah?" I confirmed.

"Sure. Bye", whispered Bella. I caught her words, her shaky voice.

"Bye…" I whispered back. I waited until she hung up.

"I love you", I added.

* * *

**Please review. **

**I had one of my friends read this and they said it was depressing, I don't want my story to be depressing.**

**Please tell me whether I should continue or not, if you like it so far etc.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews. I will carry on writing, there's more Edward and Bella moments to come.**

* * *

Chapter fourteen.

Bella's POV.

It was now quarter past seven. My parents had already left the house. There was only one problem now.

James.

He was always a problem anyway.

I was thinking of asking Edward over when my parents would leave, I desperately needed to see him, and kiss him. I needed him here with me. But James was still in the house.

"What are you doing?" a voice interrupted me. I turned around to see James standing by the doorway, with his arms crossed.

"Think of the devil", I muttered to myself.

"Mum and dad just left", he informed me.

"James, there's this new thing. It's called _knocking_! Get out", I hissed. I walked over to door and tried to close it but James' foot was jammed in between.

"Just listen to me", he snapped.

"No", I snapped back. I was seriously considering breaking his foot. I grabbed the door handle and slammed the door.

"Ouch! You little bitch!" he hissed pulling his foot back.

Wow, that felt good.

I banged the door shut.

"And stay out", I shouted over. But he didn't go away.

"Bella, just fucking listen to me for a second would you?" he yelled.

"I don't want to", I murmured to myself. I leaned my back against the door so he couldn't open it.

"Why do you have to be a little stubborn bitch?" he snapped, "first, I had to live with you, now I have to travel with you too. Can't you disappear already?"

"Why are you talking to me then?" I shouted.

"My friends are coming over in a second", James explained, "I need you to not come downstairs."

"I'll go downstairs if I want to", I muttered.

"I'll tell mum and dad you broke my foot, if you come down", he threatened. I considered it.

"Are you going to come upstairs?" I asked.

"No", he explained, "we'll stay downstairs so you stay upstairs."

"What if I don't?" I asked.

"Then Laurent will have to fuck you up and I'm not going to stop him", James snapped. I shuddered. My last encounter with James' friend Laurent and Victoria wasn't the best meeting in history.

"Do mum and dad know your _friends_ are coming?" I asked.

"Of course, unlike you, I don't sneak around", said James coolly.

"Alright. Deal", I said, a plan forming in my head already.

"What?" he asked sounding surprised.

"You stay downstairs, and keep your friends downstairs. And I'll stay upstairs", I told him, "how long for?"

"Couple of hours", he said uncertainly, probably shocked that I was agreeing to him.

"Ok then", I said, "couple of hours it is."

**James' POV (let's find out what the devil's son is thinking)**

"Ok then", she called out, "couple of hours it is."

I backed away from the door suspiciously. She was going to stay upstairs? Without a fight? Of course, I was planning on using more threats or maybe force or something, that wouldn't be a problem with me.

I stood there for a couple of minutes, just staring at her door trying to figure her out. Bella was the weirdest sister in the world. Not only did she get the most attention from my parents but also she acted as if it was a bad thing.

I would kill to make sure my mother looked after me like she did with her. She always asked after her, wanting to know when she was coming home, if she was ok. Both my parents, they loved her more than they loved me.

They were protective of her, telling her to be careful, looking after her the most. And what about me? They didn't really ask much about me. I had to take care of myself. Bring myself home.

She didn't know how lucky she was. Like the last night. She came home a little late and mother and father were already making sure she'd be home early the next day. Making her ride with me. She was my sister, I would do it, but I knew she'd rather be somewhere else.

With someone else of course.

Edward Cullen.

How it made my blood boil when she would come home late, knowing that she was with him. What did she see in him anyway? He was nothing but a slut. A whore. _My_ sister with _him_. What would I do to get two minutes with Edward Cullen? I would punch his lights out and make sure he'd stay away from Bella.

The doorbell rang and I ran down the stairs. Laurent and Victoria were here.

**Bella's POV.**

"Are you sure?" asked Edward for the millionth time. I sighed. It seemed like he didn't want to see me. I pressed the phone closer to my ear.

"Yes", I insisted, "they're staying downstairs. Knowing James, they're probably dealing drugs or something."

I heard him accelerate in the background, bringing me hope at last.

"I think I broke his foot", I said smugly. Edward laughed.

"Good girl", he encouraged, "good for you!"

"What are we going to do about tomorrow?" I asked.

"We'll find a way, Bella", said Edward quite seriously, "no one and nothing can keep me from seeing you."

"We can always say that I'm with Jessica or Lauren or something", I suggested, "They can be my alibi."

"That's a good idea", he said.

"When can we say that?" I asked.

"My brother and sister are coming to visit me this weekend", said Edward. Damn, I was planning on maybe spending the day with him.

"Oh, ok", I sighed.

"I want you to meet them", he blurted out suddenly. Meet Edward's brother and sister? I had no idea what to say to that. I had only heard a few things about them. He had a twin sister called Alice apparently and an older brother called Emmett. But… meeting them?

"Please Bella. They'd love you", Edward said, "We can use that Jessica excuse. Say you're going shopping with them or something."

"This weekend?" I squeaked. Edward laughed.

"I'm climbing up, open the door", he said. I ran over to my balcony door and opened it. My heart was in my throat as I watched Edward effortlessly scale up the pipes. If he fell…

"Missed you", he whispered as he reached the top. He skipped over and tucked his phone away. I smiled as the lovely butterfly feeling returned.

"Missed you too", I said. And we glued to eachother once more.

**Edward POV.**

She tasted like nothing I've tasted before. Her scent was strawberries and freesia. His skin so soft and supple. Still attached at the lips, Bella and me stumbled back into her room. I kicked the balcony door close, but quietly.

"What do you think?" I asked her breathlessly once we separated. She pulled me down to sit on her bed with her.

"About what?" she asked.

"Coming to meet my siblings", I reminded. I knew that Alice would _love_ to meet Bella. They would get on really well.

Bella looked nervous suddenly. She bit her lip. I could do that for her…

"I'm not sure, Edward", Bella said shrugging, "what if they don't like me?"

"Of course they'll like you", I reassured her, chuckling, "what's not to like?"

"No, I mean… they're coming to visit you", she said, "not me. I don't want to intrude."

"Alice is bringing her boyfriend Jasper", I told her, "and Emmett's coming with his new fiancé Rosalie, I'll be the fifth wheel. Besides, I want them to meet the new girl in my life."

She blushed, adding a tinge of pink into her pale cheeks.

"Please Bella?" I whispered leaning in close to her, "please? For me?"

Our lips brushed again and I couldn't help wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Our kissing became more urgent this time; we were more desperate to explore each other's mouths. I knotted one of my hands into her sweet smelling hair. Pressing my body close to hers…

"What time?" Bella whispered, resigned. I smiled and kissed her again.

"They're coming for dinner", I explained, "but you have to come in the morning."

"What are you making?" she asked curiously, I brushed my hand against her cheek softly, making her blush again. It was the sweetest, cutest thing in the world. Bella smiled softly.

"I'm not sure", I told her, "you can help me choose later."

"Why later?"

"Because we're too busy now", I whispered and pulled her onto mY lap so she was straddling me.

**Bella's POV.**

I didn't know if my heart would ever go at normal speed again. I didn't think it would.

Being that close to Edward, feeling the warmth radiating off his skin was just magic. Not ever did I think I would get to kiss _him_ like that. Not ever did I think he would moan _my_ name out. Not ever did I think he would love _me._

"Edward", I sighed once we pulled away. I was still sitting on his lap, facing him. My arms were around his neck and our foreheads were touching. His hands were wrapped around my waist, not letting go any time soon.

"Yes baby?"

"What about tomorrow?" I asked, "we've sorted out the weekend, but I can't wait until then."

Edward groaned and closed his eyes. "Are your parents going to be in?"

"I'm not sure", I answered, "probably. They don't really go out on Wednesdays. So I can't sneak you in until…"

"Until what?" asked Edward reopening his mesmerizing green eyes.

"Until everyone's asleep, but that'll be like at midnight or something", I explained.

"I can come at midnight", he said nodding.

"I don't think you should", I said shaking my head, "it'll be too dark, I don't want something to happen to you or anything."

"That's the only choice we've got, Bella", said Edward sighing, "I would pull you out of school again but I'm working then I've got college."

"Is that how it's going to be?" I whispered staring at him straight in the eyes, "we're going to have to sneak around at night just to see eachother, to be with eachother?"

"It's the only way", murmured Edward.

* * *

**Review please!!!**

**I'll only update if I know you like it or not so far.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews. Love from Edward and Bella...**

Chapter fifteen.

Bella's POV.

"It's the only way", murmured Edward. I sighed heavily. I didn't want it to be this way. I wanted people to know I was in love. I wanted to shout to out to the world. He was mine and I was his. But life wasn't fair.

"So, wanna tell me why you broke James' foot?" asked Edward. His cool breath hit my face. His nose nudged against mine.

"Do I have to have a reason?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. He laughed.

"No, but all the same, I'd love to hear", Edward shrugged. I couldn't help but watch his lips as he spoke. His perfect features never fail to make me want to drool. Edward was in his own way perfect. And I had him.

"He came into my room without knocking", I explained, "so I told him to leave and he wouldn't. Hence, the foot injury."

"What do you think they're doing downstairs?" asked Edward, suddenly curious.

"I couldn't care less, really", I told him, "as long as I don't see Laurent again. Or Victoria. To be frank, they give me nightmares."

Edward chuckled, he arched a perfect eyebrow. How come I couldn't do it like that?

"You're scared of your brother's friends?" he asked.

"Not scared", I said quickly. God, how childish did that sound. Scared of them.

"Just intimidated", I told him, "Victoria is just a snobby bitch and Laurent… well, he tried to touch me once and it wasn't very nice."

I felt Edward's arm tighten around my waist.

"Touch you?" he repeated. I bit my lip wondering whether I should share or not. Edward's eyes fixed on mine. Almost pushing me silently to spill.

"Yeah, he just…tried it, you know", I said, shuddering at the memory. Edward's nostril's flared in anger.

"When was this?" he demanded. I sighed and shrugged.

"Couple of months ago", I answered.

"And you didn't tell me any of this?" he asked, fuming. No, Edward, I didn't. Because you'd be acting a little bit like you are now. Only now it's worst.

"I didn't want to bother you", I explained. I pushed myself off him and wondered around my room giving him some space.

"You should tell me these things, Bella", Edward spoke, and his voice was now calm again, back to smooth velvet. "He didn't get to do anything, did he?"

"No, James stopped him", I explained. Edward was as surprised as I was at the time.

"James?" he repeated waiting for me to elaborate.

"Saving his own backside", I told him, "My parents were down the stairs. I was in my room. Laurent just came in and… well, anyway, I started screaming and James told him not to, he said not right now, my parents are downstairs. That could've meant, do it when they're not here."

"But he didn't try it again, did he?" asked Edward. I stopped by my wardrobe and shook my head.

Edward suddenly grinned mischievously.

"Why are you so far away?" he asked, sitting back on my bed. I walked towards, slowly taking my time wondering how long it would take for him to come to me.

I paused in the middle of the room, placed my hand on my hip and examined my fingernails on the other hand.

"Do you like to torture me or does it come naturally?" asked Edward, smiling cockily. I shrugged.

"I'd personally put it down to talent", I shrugged indifferently.

"Are you coming or do I have to come and get you?" he teased, eyeing me up and down.

"I don't know… I like this spot here", I laughed, "_you_ could come _here_."

"What if I do?" he taunted, "are you sure you'd like that?"

"I won't know if you don't then, will I?" I retorted softly.

To be honest, my nails weren't really interesting so I decided to drool over Edward instead. He was sitting on my bed, with his legs slightly parted. His eyes were fixed on me and I quite liked that. Both his hands gripped the mattress as if restraining himself from doing something he shouldn't and a sexy smile tugged at his lips.

"Oh, why not?" he sighed, in a resigned way and stood up, "you can still change your mind, Bella, you might not like it if _I_ have to go over."

I smiled and considered his offer.

"I'm taking a risk", I said, taking a slight step back.

"Play with fire and you might get burned," he purred, cocking his head to the side. His voice was low and sexy, the type of tone that would make girls squeal. I fought the urge to just throw myself on him.

"I like it hot", I told him. I traced a line on my lips with the fingers I was examining before. My eyes flickered to Edward as I saw pure lust in his eyes.

"Torture, it's a talent", he muttered to himself before taking a few long strides and immediately grabbing me in his arms. I was startled at the contact because he was so quick.

"Told you that you might not like it if I come to you", Edward whispered seductively in my ear before his lips were pressing down on mine.

"And I told you I like taking risks", I gasped back to him when my lips were free.

Edward had me wrapped with his arms around the waist again, one of his hands were at the back of my neck. I gripped his back as if afraid to let go. His perfectly soft lips were making patterns on my neck and collarbone, sending shivers of bliss through my body. I pulled Edward closer, not wanting any space between us. His body pressed on mine and I loved the way it felt.

Edward's POV.

She was in my arms and I loved her. That was all that mattered. Bella moaned softly when my lips left hers. I trailed soft kisses on her neck, down to her collarbone. Every piece of her needed attention and I was going to provide. She was mine and I was hers.

"Do you hear that?" hissed Bella suddenly. I stopped and looked at her feeling confused. Her body was tensed up and wrong. Her hold around me had become loose and I didn't like it.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. Bella's head swivelled round to the door.

"Shit! Footsteps", she whispered, untangling herself from me. I could feel her panic. James. Oh great, James! Why did he have to ruin everything?

Bella tiptoed towards the closed door and pressed her ear against it. Anxiously, I stood there doing nothing, just watching her. I should've probably been skipping out of her balcony at that moment but I didn't want to leave Bella.

"Bella? Is there –"

"Shushshsh", she silenced me holding up a finger, her ears still at the door. I could hear my own heartbeat aloud whilst we waited in silence. To be honest, I hadn't heard any footsteps; well I was otherwise busy so that was probably why.

Bella unlocked her bedroom door and peeked out. I waited again. She pressed the door quietly shut and sighed.

"Bathroom", muttered Bella, "they… they're going… oh thank god".

"Who was it?" I whispered. Bella looked up with relief. She smiled and walked back over to me. I wrapped my arms around her again, pulling her closer.

"Not sure", she whispered back, "but they went to the toilet and went back downstairs."

"I thought James said they weren't going to come up", I asked, still whispering.

"Yeah, but you can never trust James", she shrugged.

"We should be more careful", I whispered.

"Edward? Why are we whispering?" Bella whispered.

"I don't know", I whispered back. She giggled, adding that lovely pink colour to her cheeks.

Her arms folded around me again. I looked down at the most beautiful girl in existence. Her gorgeous liquid chocolate eyes. Tears, which had been wiped over and over again, had flown down from those same innocent eyes. Eyes filled with love and passion and gorgeousness. Her pale beautiful skin, too good for make up. She didn't need that muck on her; her face was all set to begin with. And her long chestnut brown hair, shiny and soft, sweet smelling of strawberries.

"I love you Bella", I heard myself whisper. I was lost in a trance consisting of a gorgeous angel, my Bella. And I loved her.

I looked down at Bella waiting for her to say it, to say that I wasn't worth someone so innocent like her. So say that she was too good for me. Because that's how it was. And I would be disappointed with that, but I would love her nevertheless.

Instead she said something different.

"I love you too, Edward", my Bella said back. I realised that I'd been holding my breath and when she spoke I had begun to breathe again. My lungs filled up of her lovely scent and a smile had spread across my face.

"Forever", I told her, leaning down and pressing my lips against her. She was mine, forever.

"Well, isn't that sweet? Romeo finally makes an appearance then", said a voice. My head snapped and Bella and me groaned in unison.

She forgot to lock the door.

He was standing there.

With a stupid grin across his face.

Bella sighed softly next to me. Her body was rigid again, her arms dropped from around me. We both turned to see our new guest. My right hand stayed locked around Bella's waist. My left pulled a fist, because someone was going to get punched.

* * *

**Ok, I hate James and I really want Edward to beat the crap out of him, who's with me???**

**Please review and I will update soon.**

**Review, review, review!!!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter sixteen.

**Edward's POV.**

Bella sighed softly next to me. Her body was rigid again, her arms dropped from around me. We both turned to see our new guest. My right hand stayed locked around Bella's waist. My left pulled a fist, because someone was going to get punched.

"Get out of my room", hissed Bella with the most venom in her voice than I had ever heard her use. I was about to speak first but she cut me off. Well, my words were less pleasant than hers anyway.

"Technically I'm not in your room", said the About-to-be-beaten-to-fucking-pulp idiot. My fist tightened. He was trying to play clever? Brains wouldn't get him out of what I was about to do with him.

"I haven't stepped in", he grinned pointing to his shoes, which were just outside Bella's room.

"Then you wouldn't mind me doing this", said Bella softly. She marched over to the door and slammed it close with a bang.

"Does James know your boyfriend's here?" Laurent's voice came through the door.

"You're not supposed to come upstairs", Bella, snapped back. She looked at me worriedly, her lips slightly wobbling.

Another approaching set of footsteps was heard and some muffled speaking.

"Laurent, man I told you to use the bathroom and come back down", James' voice rang out, and "you didn't fuck about with my sister again, did you?"

"Don't worry, someone else is already doing that", said Laurent, half laughing.

Bella's panicked eyes flickered over to me. She quickly locked the door and came over to me.

"What do we do?" Bella whispered in fright. I didn't want to leave her. Not knowing that Laurent had seen me and he was still in the house. What's worst than James with Bella? James _and_ Laurent with Bella.

"Don't worry", I whispered back holding her soft shaking hands, "just… wait for second."

"He's going to tell my parents", Bella explained, her eyes watering again, "I won't _ever _be able to see you then, Edward."

"What do you mean?" James' roared on the other side of the door, making Bella jump closer to me.

"Get the fuck off me, man! Your sister's got some guy in her fucking room", snapped Laurent. I heard a couple of shuffled and someone groaning in pain. Some cussing and swearing too.

"Laurent, I wanna go home", a high-pitched female voice called out.

"See for yourself, I'm out of here", Laurent snapped.

"Bella?" James called out.

**Bella's POV.**

He would tell my parents. That would be the end. They wouldn't leave me alone for a second after that. I would get more punished that ever before. I would never get to see Edward again. A silent tear had leaked out of my eyes and rolled softly down my cheek. I stood in front of Edward, my back facing him and me facing the door. He held my hand. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him here, next to me.

I heard Laurent go back down the stairs and the front door opening and closing.

"Bella?" James shouted, as if making sure I was still alive or something. I looked up to Edward, terrified.

"Yeah?" I called out, but my voice was all-wrong. I was scared shit.

"What are you doing?" James asked cautiously. He was right outside of my door now, I could hear him.

"Tell him nothing. Tell him to go", whispered Edward in my ears. I was glad he didn't just shoot out of the balcony when Laurent caught us. He was staying. He stayed with me.

"Nothing much", I said clearing my throat, "go back downstairs, you said you were staying downstairs, remember?"

"What did Laurent do?" asked James, staying where he currently was.

"He didn't do anything", I snapped, anger suddenly rising inside of me. He was anxious that his friend had touched because I might tell on him. That's why he was concerned, for his benefit only. "He just walked in and I kicked him out."

"Bella, open the door please", asked James, relatively calm.

"Go away", I called out, shaking again, "just go, I'm going to sleep now."

"Open the door", commanded James, "please Bella, just open it."

"Why?" I asked. Edward's grip on my hand tightened.

"I need to talk to you", said James, "open it please."

"I'm not going to", I told James, "go away James, please just go."

"Damn it Bella! He's there, isn't he?" roared James suddenly. All signs of calmness had disappeared, "you sneaked that fucking bastard in your room?"

"What I do is none of your business", I shouted back, anger rising again, "leave me alone!"

"Shush… it's ok, don't shout, it's ok", whispered Edward, "he's just trying to wind you up again."

Edward led me to the bed again and we sat down, he never let go of my hand of which I was grateful.

"He'll go away", whispered Edward, "just wait a minute or so, he'll go."

"I'm telling mum and dad", warned James, "unless you open this fucking door right now, I swear Bella, I'll tell them."

"Tell them what?" I asked, "I haven't done any harm to you or them. Can't you just drop it and go away?"

"If that fucking son of a bitch is still in your room, I swear I'll break down the door, Bella! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"He _has_ to be pain, doesn't he?" said Edward through gritted teeth, this time he spoke loud enough for James to hear. I looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

"Get _out_ of my house Cullen, I will call the police", shouted James.

"Give it a rest", I snapped, "fuck you James, I _asked_ him to come! Tell mum and dad, go running to them again, I don't care!"

"Bella, calm down. I'm going to go", said Edward. I looked at him immediately.

"What? No… please, Edward don't", I pleaded. He couldn't leave now. I didn't care if James told my parents, I wanted Edward to stay. Didn't he just hear me say that?

"It's going to make this situation worst", Edward explained, "if I stay. So, I'll go, you'll be fine Bella. You'll be alright."

"Open the door, Bella", yelled James thrashing on the doorknob so hard I thought it was going to come off. "Why do you always have to be a misbehaving little bitch? Can't you do anything right? Can't you listen to people for once?"

Edward abruptly stood up, unlocked the door and yanked it open. James stood on the other side

"Can't you be less of a git than you already are?" retorted Edward. Well, he didn't say 'git' exactly. I stood up and went to stand next to him.

"You have some nerve, coming into –"

"Save the speech, James", Edward cut in, "I'm going now, and you don't need to loose your pants screaming. When I go, if you _dare_ say anything insulting to Bella, I will personally make sure it's painful for you to even twitch."

"Can't you find someone else's sister to fuck?" James hissed through gritted teeth, "how would you feel if I started screwing around your sister, Cullen? Stay away from Bella or –"

"You'll tell mommy and daddy on me?" taunted Edward with an arched eyebrow.

"Or I won't even bother coming to you", continued James, "I'll just make _her_ life miserable instead."

"Than it already is?" I snapped, "can't you mind your own business for once, James?"

"_I'm_ not the fucking bad guy here", he snapped grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room. At that precise moment, Edward held on to my other hand pulling me back in.

"Let. _Go_," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"She's _my_ sister", James snapped. He turned to me and smiled cunningly, "you are so dead when mum and dad come home, Bella. Don't tell your boyfriend to make it worst."

**Edward's POV.**

This wasn't helping Bella. Not at all. I shouldn't have opened the door. I shouldn't have stayed. I should've just gone when Laurent found out. Then maybe Bella would have lied her way out of this mess. But no, stupid as I am I decided to stay. But I couldn't leave her. I just couldn't.

"I'll go Bella", I sighed turning to her. She looked up, panicked.

"But –"

"I don't want you to get into more trouble", I explained ruefully, "It's ok. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Not if I can help it", snorted James. I fought the urge to punch him right there. If I did, it _definitely_ wouldn't help Bella. It would give her parents more reasons to keep her away from me. I couldn't have that. Whatever they did, I would see her. I would. They couldn't keep us apart.

"You're a fucked up malevolence, demonic bastard and I hope you rot in hell", hissed Bella, she let go of my hand and pushed James out of her room completely. He staggered back and regained his balance.

Slamming the door, Bella's lips urgently found mine and we were crushed together, impatiently waiting to be touched. We stumbled backwards, towards the balcony.

"I'm sorry", I whispered, "I'll see you soon."

She nodded quickly, biting her lip.

"Is he gone yet?" an irritated voice asked.

"I love you, Bella", I whispered brushing her lips against mine once more.

"I love you too…"

Her voice and words twirled in the icy air. When would I see her again?

* * *

**So it wasn't James at the door...**

**But James seemed pretty pissed when he found out. I didn't make them fight because Bella would get into trouble anyway, she's suffered enough. But Edward _does_ have a bad temper, he won't like _anyone_ insulting his Bella.**

**Please review if you want me to update with the next chapter.**

**Thanks you for reviewing.**

**xXx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for not updating any chapters, there was a slight problem with ff.**

* * *

Chapter seventeen.

Bella's POV

"Isabella Marie Swan", a voice shouted out. I winced and closed my eyes tighter, "come downstairs _this_ instead!"

This was it. The moment I had been dreading. It was half past eleven on Tuesday night. Edward had been gone over an hour and James hadn't said a word to me since he left. I simply closed my door, climbed onto my bed and curled up into a ball.

I knew he would tell. He wouldn't miss an opportunity to get me into trouble. James had told and I was going to get it.

As I slowly walked down the stairs, I wondered what punishment I would get. I already had to ride to school with James. To and from. My phone was taken away. I wasn't allowed to see Edward.

What would they do? What could they say that would top up not being able to see Edward?

"Yes, mum", I answered when I reached the living room. My father was in the kitchen and my mother was just taking off her shoes. I sighed relief when I realised James wasn't here yet.

But just as I was taking a breath in, I noticed the air stank. Of smoke. Not just cigarette smoke, another kind. I grimaced.

"James, are you coming or not?" mum snapped. Once again, I was shocked. She was _commanding_ him down. James pounded down the stairs. His eyes flickered at me then back to my mother.

"Yeah, mum?" he answered breathlessly.

"Explain", said mum. She crossed her arm and stood up. I was instantly confused. I didn't expect this. She wanted an explanation from me? Did that mean I could wriggle my way out?

"Explain what?" James said before I got time to speak. Was she talking to him or me?

"This", said my dad's stern voice. He came into the living room holding something in his hand.

What?

Marijuana. Pot. Drugs.

I looked over to James and saw an instant flash of fear and nervousness.

My mum turned to me.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked.

"It's not mine", I blurted out, "I swear, it's not."

"Well it's not ours", said dad, "it was here, under the cushions and this room stinks of it as well."

"James?" asked mum. We all turned to him.

"I didn't take anything", he said staring at the drugs, "I swear, I don't smoke or do drugs."

"What's this doing in our house then?" snapped mother. "_One_ evening out and we end up with a pile of _this_ in the house! Who's responsible for this? Bella?"

"It wasn't me", I said defensively. Typical, blame me, "I swear it wasn't, mum. I haven't been here all evening. James and his _friends_ were here!"

"His friends?" repeated dad giving James a demanding look, "I thought we said no visitors tonight?"

"No visitors?" I repeated, shocked. James had lied. Our parent _didn't_ know he invited Laurent and Victoria here. Maybe I didn't have to sink alone tonight after all, if he told on me and I would tell on him.

"I strictly recommended no friends over", said mum, "didn't I, James?"

"They were only here for a minute", he mumbled, "He just came here to give me something."

"The drugs", I pointed out, "it was them! Laurent and Victoria were the ones who brought the drugs."

"Your friends decided to drop off some marijuana, did they?" asked mum sounding very much pissed this moment. I breathed triumphantly as I realised I wasn't going to be the only one getting in trouble tonight. James was so busted.

"I didn't know", muttered James, "I swear, I didn't take anything."

"They were here for a while", I interjected, "not just a minute or so. They were here for at least an hour. I was upstairs, I didn't know. They must've been smoking this, were you just watching James?"

His eyes flickered towards me, flashing anger and resentment.

"Give me your car keys, James", sighed dad, "hand it over."

His head snapped up.

"What? But… how am I supposed to get around?" James demanded.

"You'll have to walk or take a bus", said mum, "Bella will have to do the same. Otherwise I can always drop you off in the morning."

"Hand. It. Over", said dad firmly. Muttering under his breath, James pulled out the keys to his Mercedes and gave them to my father. Unfortunately, I hadn't passed my driver's licence so I didn't have a car yet.

"You are grounded, James", sighed mum, "no going out apart from school. No hanging around with those _friends_ of yours and if I see or hear of this drug business again, I _will_ tell Laurent and Victoria's parents."

"He can still call them", I said inconspicuously.

"Yes, hand over your phone too", added mum. I smirked as James frowned. I knew my turn was coming but I was enjoying this too much. It had been a long time since I got to sneer at James.

"Both of you, go to your room", dad dismissed. I did a double take.

"What?" I asked.

"Your rooms, Isabella", said mum, "you may go, I won't bother with a lecture because I'm tired of this. I'm disappointed James, I really am."

"Aren't you… gonna say something to me?" I asked, disbelievingly. I looked back and forth to my parents and James.

Weren't they going to punish me for sneaking Edward in? Shout at me? Wasn't James going to remind them? Did he tell them?

"I'm not giving your freedom or your phone back, Bella", said mum, "you still disobeyed us the other day, one day of being good won't redeem yourself."

"What about Edward?" I asked. James coughed a couple of times.

"Are you sure you didn't smoke it?" demanded dad.

"No, I didn't. We better go, Bella", said James looking at me meaningfully.

"You're not allowed to see him", said mum, "now, you better get to sleep, there's still school tomorrow."

My heart was thudded quite loudly. He didn't tell? James didn't tell my parents I sneaked in Edward?

"Let's go", insisted James. He stirred me towards the stairs and we climbed up quickly. As soon as we reached the top, I turned on him.

"You didn't tell on me?" I demanded him. James merely shrugged. Suddenly I felt bad. I was sneering at him downstairs. He got caught. I told my parents about Laurent and Victoria, he didn't say anything about Edward.

"Don't you want me to get into trouble?" I asked.

"It's your life, Isabella. To be honest, I don't give a shit about who you fuck with anymore", hissed James. Although his words were meant to sting me, they didn't. They touched me.

"But…I told on you", I said, "I told mum and dad about Laurent and Victoria."

"Yeah, thanks", he spat. He couldn't hurt me. He was trying to put venom and hatred in his voice but it didn't come out that way.

"Why are you taking drugs?" I whispered curiously.

"I'm not", he snapped, "it was Laurent, he offered me a joint and I held on to it, I didn't smoke it or anything."

"You could get sent to prison for that", I warned, "it's illegal, didn't you know that James?"

"Since when do you fucking care", he shot back in a hushed voice, and "all you want to do is stick yourself under Edward motherfuck-every-girl-I-meet Cullen!"

"_What_ have you got against Edward?" I hissed poking James on the chest, "he's done _nothing_ to you. And I'm not fucking him. Not that it's any of your business anyway!"

"He just screws everything in a bra, Bella", said James shaking his head, "if you don't be careful, he's going to screw with you too. And then I'll just sit back and laugh, because a disobeying useless bitch like you deserves it."

With that comment, James whirled around and stomped in his room slamming the door shut behind him.

I held back a sob and bit my lip. Edward _wouldn't_ do that to me. We loved eachother; he didn't just want sex from me. He wanted to be there for me too. He cared. He _said_ he did. Of course he did, he loved me. He loved me.

Then why did James' words affect me so much?

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

It was half past three in the morning. I climbed out of my bed and tiptoed down the stairs. Holding my breath, I grabbed the home phone and dialled the number.

First ring –

"Naughty, naughty, isn't it past your bed time?" he answered. I sighed smiling.

"Were you waiting by the phone, waiting for it to ring?" I teased. Edward chuckled.

"Something like that", Edward said, "you don't sound upset, what's the verdict?"

"He didn't tell on me", I explained. I told Edward the conversation we had. Everything from the drugs to the punishment, well James' punishment since I didn't get anymore.

"Why don't you think he told?" asked Edward curiously.

"I'm not sure", I whispered looking up the stairs to make sure no one was coming, "he just said he didn't care anymore."

"Yeah, but he doesn't exactly adore me, does he?" Edward pointed out, "I would've thought he'd want me to be in the bad books."

"You're already in the bad books with my parents", I giggled, "keeping me out too late, remember?"

"Guess our wedding will have to be a Vegas quickie if the in-laws don't approve of me", laughed Edward. I smiled and twirled the phone line with my fingers. He said our wedding. So he was going to keep me around then. My stomach flipped when he said those words.

"So, you're still coming this weekend then?" he confirmed. I bit my lip. Shoot! Meeting Edward's siblings…

"On Saturday, right?" I asked, "for the whole day?"

"Just say you'll be shopping with Jessica in the morning", explained Edward, "and you'll be hanging out at her place for the rest of the day. That makes sense, doesn't it?'

"I suppose", I sighed. I had a lot of doubts with meeting Edward's brother and sister. They were his age and more mature. They'd probably think I was a little girl. Or another one of Edward's throw aways, "Edward, maybe I shouldn't stick around for dinner on Saturday. I'm sure your brother and sister would feel awkward with me there."

"Bella, we already had this conversation", said Edward. He cleared his throat before he continued, "I told you, I want them to meet you. And I'd be the odd one out there. Please, Bella? You're someone special in my life and I want my family to know that."

And how can you say no to that? Anyone who _can_ say no has no heart. I sighed knowing that Edward had won me over again.

"Figured out what you're cooking yet?" I asked, feeling resigned. Edward laughed triumphantly in the background.

"I was thinking lasagne or maybe pasta… or spaghetti", he suggested. I looked up once more, just to check if anyone was up or anything.

"What's with the Italian-ness?" I asked, "Hey, here's an idea. Order some pizza, serve it and pretend it's home made."

"Good idea", said Edward half laughing, "No work, and full credit."

"Exactly!"

"They'll love you", he said suddenly in a softer tone, "they'll all love you." I smiled and sighed. I just hope that they did.

"I better go now, Edward", I told him, "still got school tomorrow."

"I've got an idea about that", he said suspiciously, "Are you walking or talking a bus since James can't drive you."

"I'm not sure", I said, "I can't be bothered to wait. I'll just walk, it's fifteen minutes away."

"Okay then", Edward replied, "see you tomorrow."

"Are you sneaking back into my room tomorrow night?" I asked, wondering how I would get him in now that James had caught us yesterday.

"Something like that", he answered, "goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight", I said.

"Sweet dreams", whispered Edward making my heart melt, "I love you."

"I love you too", I whispered back, just as softly.

* * *

**Who wants a virtual kiss from Edward???**

**Review and you'll get one!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for reviewing. Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter eighteen.

Bella's POV

I was thinking of calling Jessica to ask her to give me a lift to school. Or maybe Lauren. I didn't want to walk through the cold winter morning. James had called Laurent to pick him up so I was seriously debating whether to call one of my friends or not.

"Are you going yet, you'll be late?" snapped mum appearing in the hallway. That made my decision for me. I quickly shot out of the door, huddling into my jacket as I met the morning chills.

Thrusting my hands into my pockets, I started walking. I had my gloves on but my fingers were still icy. My mind wandered to James, weirdly, I just couldn't get over the fact that he hadn't said anything about me sneaking Edward into my room. He looked absolutely ready to burst the previous night, glaring at Edward, ready to launch. I was pretty sure there'd be a fight or something. But Edward leaving, which now I admit was a good thing to do, had calmed the situation.

I allowed myself to get lost in the thought of Edward. The person I loved. Everything James had said was rubbish, he didn't know that Edward felt strongly about me. James was wrong, of course he was. Edward was keeping me.

Whether he liked it or not.

Edward's POV.

I glanced at my watched as I quickly jumped into my car. The soft purr of the engine calmed me down slightly. I switched on the heating and started driving towards Bella's house.

I knew the route she took to school, so I'd just have to drive alongside the road until I saw her.

The thought that James hadn't gotten Bella in trouble was a bit confusing. Why didn't he?

Of course, I was grateful she didn't get punished for any reason again, I was glad they didn't upset her, but why didn't he say anything?

I was so mad at myself after I left her, knowing that he was there, knowing that anything and everything he'd say could break her down. Bella was too vulnerable, and she needed me to take care of her. To hold her. To comfort her.

I could see how panicked she was when Laurent had opened the door. She was absolutely shaking, no doubt thinking of the consequences of her parents knowing. Of course, she'd be the one to get the blame. That would just kill me, knowing that it would be partly my fault and Bella would pay.

My attention was fully alerted when I noticed a small, slim figure walking at a regular pace wearing a tight black jacket and a blue scarf. She was hunched over from the cold with her hands stuffed in her pockets. The sight made my day.

I slowed down.

Bella's POV.

Ok, self defence. No wait, the person wasn't out yet.

Ok, say no. Whatever they wanted, say no. Don't get into the car. Don't give any directions, walk faster!

Walk faster!

Damn stupid stubby legs, _why aren't you speeding up???_

I speed up my walking, feeling slightly nervous. There was a car following me from behind that I had just noticed. I didn't see the car properly yet but I could hear it's soft engine and saw a slightly shadow.

Please go away. Please don't slow down. Please keep going.

I gave a slight jump as the horns beeped twice.

DON'T turn around! Don't even glance back!

Just keep walking, walk faster!

Damn legs… don't trip. This is no time for tripping or slipping. Walk FASTER!

"Bella! Stop running away from me", snapped a voice. I turned around so fast, I thought I was going to get whiplash. That voice. The voice of heaven. The voice was security and protection. The same voice that could calm me down so easily. The same that would hum to me and comfort me.

Edward?

"Edward", I breathed. It was him! It was his stupid shiny Volvo. Edward's head was peeking out from his door window. His messy bronze was everywhere. Just how I liked it.

"Why were you speeding up?" he asked as his car came to a halt.

"I thought you were a stalker", I admitted sheepishly, but also relieved.

He grinned and shook his head.

"Come on, get in, Bella. Jesus, it's freezing", muttered Edward. I literally ran towards his Volvo and jumped. How _unbelievably_ warm it was inside, you wouldn't imagine.

"You scared me", I sighed as I shut the door. He smiled leaned over and kissed me softly.

The kiss didn't linger for too long before he pulled away. And then Edward started driving again.

"I can see you every morning now", grinned Edward shrugging, "I'll be working in the afternoon though."

"That's ok. Thanks", I said, "I didn't know you were coming to pick me up, I was seriously about to start running when I realised a car was following."

"I think the car would overtake you, Bella", he said sounding amused.

"You should probably drop me off around the corner from school though", I told him, "James might see and he'll tell."

"He didn't tell about yesterday", Edward pointed out.

"True, but I don't want to risk it", I explained shaking my head. I had no idea why James didn't get me in trouble but I didn't expect him to be nice to me or anything.

"I thought you said you liked taking risks", Edward laughed. The sound was heavenly. One of my favourite sounds to hear.

"Not when it involves me not seeing you", I said breathlessly.

|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||E|||D|||W|||A|||R|||D|||A|||N|||D|||B|||E|||L|||L|||A|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||

It was Saturday morning. I sat in my bed and looked around. My mother was going to give me a lift to Jessica's house in forty-five minutes. From there, I would call Edward when my mother was out of sight and he would drive me to his apartment.

I had already spoken the Jessica about covering for me. She agreed immediately hopping to get some gossip about ' Edward's sexiest moans' on the following Monday.

The past two days, Edward had picked me up from the corner of my street and given me a ride to school. That meant I could see him in the morning, which was definitely fine by me.

Seeing his gorgeous face, his beautiful eyes. It was heaven for me. Even if after a couple of minutes I would have to go to school.

School was school.

Nothing could be said about that. Then I'd have to go home. I got a lift with Jessica in the afternoon to go home because it was too cold for me to walk. I hadn't spoken to James for a while and that suited me fine. If he stayed out of my way, I would stay out of his. Everything was ok with that. My parents and I still didn't get on and occasionally we would argue, but I tried not to get on their bad side too much because I knew that I would have to ask them about going out to see 'Jessica' the following Saturday.

When I asked my mum, she didn't look too bothered, and then I told her that I would be gone the whole day.

At first she looked concerned, which surprised me. But then I eventually convinced her. And so, our plan was set. This was the day I was going to meet Edward's brother and sister and their partners.

Shit.

Edward's POV.

I flipped my phone shut and turned a corner to see a gorgeous brunette standing by the street, leaning conspicuously against the wall. My heart leaped euphorically. I smiled to myself and pulled over.

"Edward…I missed you", gasped Bella as she sat down and closed the car door. I pulled her closer to me and brushed my lips against her. The feeling was pure ecstasy and my body took control pushing my brain away.

My hands went around her neck, under her soft strawberry scented hair to hold her in place and closer to me.

Our lips pressed harder, more urgently and parted at the same time. I hadn't seen her since the last morning, which was forever combined with torture for me.

"I missed you more", I whispered pulling away. I was sure a goofy grin was plastered all over face at the present moment. Bella smiled softly. Her skin looked fluster and I wanted to kiss it.

"I have to be back home before nine", she reminded me, "what time are your brother and sister coming?"

"Around six", I explained starting the engine and driving towards my flat, "don't worry, I'll get you home on time. I won't give them a chance to even _think_ of anything that'll upset you."

Bella smiled at me sweetly before sighing and biting her lip. I looked away because I knew I would always get too worked up when she bit her lip like that.

"Any James problems?" I asked. She laughed softly.

"None at all", Bella answered, "we just ignore eachother now. I quite like it, to be honest."

We spoke as I drove about home and school to which she answered happily. I was glad to see my Bella happy for once. She suffered too much and she deserved to be happy.

Picking her up in the mornings made my day. Just to see her for a couple of minutes, to hear her gorgeous laugh and laugh along with her. To see that beautiful spark in her chocolate seducing eyes and to feel her lips on mine…

"Edward? Edward?"

A small hand waved in front of my face bringing me crashing back to my apartment building. I looked down to the confused expression on Bella's face.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I looked around to realise that my key was in the door and I just wasn't twisting it to open it.

"Fine", I muttered, pushing the door open. I held it out for her, gesturing her to go first. Bella smiled faintly and went in. I followed her closing the door behind me.

Bella's POV.

Edward was staring at the door. His keys were in the lock. He had a weird far away look on his face, which made me wonder what he was thinking.

"Edward?" I called out. He didn't move.

"Edward?" I repeated flapping my hands in front of his face. He blinked suddenly and looked around seeming alarm.

"Are you ok?" I asked, feeling rather concerned. What was wrong? Everything was fine. We were ok, just talking less than a minute ago. Then he just zoned out on me.

"Fine", he murmured opening the door and motioning me to go in. always the gentleman. I walked in and suddenly felt home.

I hadn't been here for a while. Since Tuesday to be precise. Suddenly I was back and everything felt alright.

I had Edward.

We were in his flat.

_Alone_.

I turned to Edward who seemed to be thinking the same thing. A mischievous grin was plastered on his face as he advanced towards me like a predator stalking it's prey, slowly and cautiously and looking _so damn sexy_, one step at a time.

* * *

**Naughty Edward...**

**To find out what happens next, you must review!!!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen.

I turned to Edward who seemed to be thinking the same thing. A mischievous grin was plastered on his face as he advanced towards me like a predator stalking it's prey, slowly and cautiously and looking _so damn sexy_, one step at a time.

My back was suddenly shoved on the side of wall and something warm and soft was pressed down on my lips. Hey, I wasn't complaining.

Edward's hands were at my waist, holding me securely as his body pressed into me backing me up against the wall.

"Miss…you…so…much", gasped Edward between kisses. I felt tingle run down my spine as Edward traced down my throat and jaw with open-mouthed kisses. The feeling was more than heaven.

"Missed you too", I whispered before his lips came crashing back on mine. Our lips parted at the same time and his warm tongue slipped into my mouth smoothly. My hands were tangled in his soft thick hair, ruffling them in all direction.

Everything was getting suddenly hotter and sweatier and I wanted Edward to come closer because I couldn't have him too near to me. I wanted to feel his body fully pressed up to me, I wanted to feel his every touch.

We stumbled around in a direction, I was too distracted to know where and Edward was still close to me. Our lips were still locked, our tongues entwined and battling for dominance. I felt something soft underneath and I suddenly realised I was lying flat on Edward's sofa in the living room. His body pressed down on mine and he was on top of me. He vaguely threw the cushions to one side just to made room for us.

"Bella…" whispered Edward. He stopped kissing me for a couple of seconds and stared down. I looked up into the full green gaze. He bent down and kissed my lips, slowly and affectionately.

"I love you", he whispered. And bent down to kiss my forehead this time, "more than my own life. More than anything in the world. You are the most precious thing in existence. I love you, Bella, so very much."

As if to prove his love to me, Edward leaned down again, slowly and kissed me with the most love and passion, so beautifully that I thought I would explode.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's POV.

Bella was my life now. She was my everything. I loved her more than I ever imagined I could. She was pure and innocent and my godsend angel. I hadn't done anything to deserve someone like her. But she was mine, nevertheless.

She lay across my chest, one arm draped on my torso. I buried my face into her sweet smelling hair and sighed.

Her breathing was soft and undisturbed. We weren't sleeping, we were just there. In the middle of my bed, holding on to eachother.

It's like if I ever let go, I wouldn't get her again. I had to hold on to her tightly. She was a fragile bubble that I couldn't burst. She was _too_ fragile. Bella couldn't be hurt; I couldn't afford to do anything at all to harm her. I only had one chance at love with Bella, and I wasn't going to fuck up. Not with Bella.

That's probably why we were just lying in the bed, instead of doing anything else. Because we needed to show eachother our love, because we needed to comfort eachother, because we didn't want to rush into anything.

"How long have we been lying here?" Bella's harmonious voice interrupted my thinking. I pulled her closer to me, nuzzling my lips into her hair.

"Don't know…" I sighed. I pulled up my arm lazily to check the time on my watch. Damn!

"It's half past one", I said, feeling rather shocked. We arrived here at quarter to eleven. Had we really just been lying and doing nothing for _this_ long?

I only had Bella for today; I couldn't waste time with her.

"Oh", Bella said merely and indifferently. She sat up and turned to face me. I sat up too, grabbing her hand to pull her closer. I needed to feel her near me. She was like a drug. My own personal brand of heroine. I needed to feel her, touch her and kiss her.

"I've got you a present", I told Bella, reaching to my left into my bedside drawer. Bella looked simply curiously, her eyes big and round as she stared at me suspiciously.

"I told you I don't like money being spent on me", she huffed biting her lip in an angry manner. I laughed.

"Your attempt at looking like an angered lion is turning out to look like a cute kitten", I chuckled shaking my head.

"It isn't funny, Edward", said Bella, clearly not amused, "why did you get me a present?"

"Because I love you", I said flatly, grabbing the gift I had and placing it in her lap. She eyed it suspiciously.

"What is it?" asked Bella. I pushed it closer to her.

"You'll have to open it and find out", I told her.

"So, if I don't open it, I don't have to have it?" she mused aloud.

"No", I said firmly, "humour me, Bella. If you don't open it, I will. It belongs you to no matter what you say."

"Tell me what it is then", she bargained playfully. I rolled my eyes and began to unwrap the flat rectangular shaped box. As soon as the wrapping paper was off, I placed the velvet gift in Bella's lap again.

Reluctantly, she heaved a sigh and opened the box.

"Oh…Edward", gasped Bella seeming out of breath. I sighed when she said my name. It made my old fashioned name truly sound worthy. In Bella's voice and on Bella's lips.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

Bella smiled, despite herself. She pulled out the long silver necklace. It had a metal heart with my initials written on one side and hers on the other. There was a diamond stone in the middle of the heart shape.

"It's beautiful", Bella said breathlessly, "Edward it's simply beautiful. I…I can't accept it, I really can't."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I was expecting this from Bella. No doubt whenever I would buy her something no matter how big or small she would refuse it. She thought herself unworthy of anything. But she was much, much more precious than she knew of. She was more unique than anything. She just didn't know it.

"Do you love me Bella?" I asked turning to her. She smiled and giggled.

"What sort of stupid question is that?" she retorted.

"You haven't answered me", I pointed out. She placed the necklace back in the box and put it to one side. Getting up on her knees, she leaned closer to my lips.

"I love you more than any person has ever loved", she whispered softly brushing her lips against mine. The sensation I felt was glorious.

A simple yes would do but if she wanted to kiss me, hell, let her!

She pressed her gentle pink lips against mine harder, making us both feel the need to urgently hold eachother once more.

But I wasn't going to be side tracked.

I pulled away much to both our disappointment. I grabbed the box with the necklace inside it and brought it back to Bella.

"If you love me, you'll accept this", I said, "as a small token of my love to you. To show you how much I love you. To make sure you never forget it, when you need someone there for you. And to keep anyone else who's interested in you, far away."

"Ok", Bella replied smiling faintly, "thank you Edward. I love you, so much."

"I love you more", I whispered teasingly as I slipped the cold necklace around Bella's neck. I kissed her briefly there and sighed when my phone rang.

Pulling back, I grabbed my phone off the bedside table. A shot of panic ran through me when I saw the caller ID.

Bella's POV.

When you're with someone and you know them for a long time, you sort of know what they're thinking. You sort of can guess what they're feeling.

A sense of predictability is in the atmosphere between you both. You understand their expression for pain or for joy. You understand if they want a hug or to be left alone.

So why was Edward looking troubled?

His phone rang and he grabbed it. He checked the screen and his eyes flickered towards me. I wondered who was calling but didn't ask.

"Hello?" he answered, "oh yeah, hi…yeah, I'm good…listen, I'm kind of busy right now…yes, that's right…no, look, I don't do that anymore…yes, I don't…I'm not joking…"

I fiddled with the bed sheets as I pretended not to listen to his conversation. The voice volume was really low so I couldn't hear what the other person was saying.

"Please, don't call me that…" Edward continued looking anywhere apart from my gaze, "I'm already good, I told you…please, just leave it…yeah, I'm sure…fine, whatever, yeah…bye."

He flipped his phone shut and sighed.

"Everything ok?" I asked. Edward looked worried for a minute. He bit his lip and shook his head as if trying to get something out.

"Fine", he said suddenly brighter, "hey, it's nearly lunchtime, let's get something to eat."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "who was that on the phone?"

"Just this friend from college", Edward answered vaguely. He stood up and pulled me up with him as we made our way to the kitchen. I decided to drop the matter and follow him.

"I'm not that hungry", I shrugged as we entered his perfectly spotless white and cream kitchen. Edward looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked curiously.

"This morning", I told him.

"And what did you eat?"

"Cereal", I answered, "what's with the twenty Q?"

"Just wondering", Edward shrugged, "I'll make us some sandwiches. Or is there something particular you'd like?'

"I'm not fussed", I said carelessly. I hopped on his counter and watched him as he got to work. I wasn't really good in the kitchen, I actually that's an understatement. I was a hopeless cook, I couldn't cook something right to save my life.

The doorbell rang and I jumped off the counter.

"I'll get it", I told Edward, "you do the food stuff."

"Okay", he answered starting on the sandwiches.

I walked out of the kitchen and stopped when Edward suddenly called me. I turned around to see him peek his head around the kitchen doorway.

"I'm still the man in this relationship you know", he said pointing a butter knife at me. I took one look and began to laugh hysterically.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh at the person who's in charge of your food", he teased, "don't be surprised if you wake up with food poisoning tomorrow."

Still giggling slightly, I followed the constant doorbell ringing to the hallway. Whoever was at the door was making a racket, it sounded like an impatient child.

So it was pretty surprising for me to find out that a tall honey blonde girl was standing behind the door as I pulled it open. She smirked at me with her full red lips. She had long tanned legs that showed visibly because of the mini skirt that she wore and her cleavage was on full display with her V-neck top.

"Tanya Denali", she introduced, "Who the hell are you, honey?"

* * *

**If you'd like to read more, please review!!!**

**Did you like this chapter???!**

**Thanks for reading, review and get an air kiss from Edward!!!**

**xXx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for reviewing. Can I just point out that Edward is NOT cheating on Bella with Tanya. And I'm not sure about putting lemons in this story. I will if you really want me to. Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter twenty.

She smirked at me with her full red lips. She had long tanned legs that showed visibly because of the mini skirt that she wore and her cleavage was on full display with her V-neck top.

"Tanya Denali", she introduced, "Who the hell are you, honey?"

"Er…I'm Bella", I said. I cleared my throat once wondering who she was. I didn't have to wonder for long though. Edward flashed through my mind.

Then what James had said flashed through my mind also. It was sort of hard to breath after that.

"Who is it Bella?" Edward's voice called around. I turned around to see him walking towards me. His eyes flickered towards the doorway and the troubled look appeared.

"Eddie, when you said you were busy I thought you meant college work or something", laughed the gorgeous blonde. She stepped in, closing the door behind her. I just stood there, on my rooted spot, absolutely stunned.

"Edward", said Edward through gritted teeth, "it's _Ed-ward_. Ok?"

"Sure, whatever", Tanya shrugged, she turned around to face me, "I can see you're busy with…_her_. Should I come around when you're done with her?"

"Look, Tanya I said I wasn't interested", said Edward shaking his head, "seriously, I'm not interested."

"Don't be ridiculous", laughed the girl, a high pitched laugh, "come on Edward, you'll get bored of her soon enough. She won't be able to satisfy you as I would, you know that, don'tcha babe?"

I cringed at her words. In a catlike manner, Tanya slowly crept closer to Edward. She placed her hand on his chest and let it linger there. My blood boiled in jealousy. I wanted to rip out her dyed hair, pull her fake nails and stamp on her fake tan. But instead I stood on my spot, and my eyes watered.

I knew that Edward used to be with lots of girls. That was the reason I didn't want to be involved with him other than friendship. Because he was only used to one night stands.

Afterwards, he would just forget the girl. Throw her to the side.

"How about we ditch the brunette?" Tanya purred, "My bed is a _lot_ more comfortable."

And that was the moment I was ready to pounce. Ready to whack her into next year. Ready to punch her until she understood. But Edward reacted before me.

"Get out", he hissed pushing her hand away, "I told you to stay away from me, Trisha, just leave."

"It's Tanya", she corrected looking quite taken back.

"I don't really care", said Edward shaking his head, "you could be called Isaac Newton and I still wouldn't care."

"But…I…what's the matter, Eddie? I thought you –"

"You thought wrong", sighed Edward, "just go Tayla, I told you, I'm not interested ok."

Tanya looked simply hurt and at that moment I could've extended some generosity and felt sorry for her but I really didn't want to. All I was thinking was how many more girls had Edward been with. How many more wanted him? Lusted him?

Would I be like them?

Tanya eventually backed away; she walked back to and turned around for the last time.

"Why not?" she asked, her eyes flickering between Edward and me. I felt something wrapped around me from behind.

"Because I'm not like that anymore", said Edward's voice, "I've got a girlfriend now. And I don't do that stuff anymore."

"_Her_? You've given up having a life for _her_?' sneered Tanya looking at me up and down, "seriously Edward Cullen has a girlfriend now?"

"If you don't' take rejection well, just go", I snapped angrily as I slammed the door. I leaned my back against the wall and sighed heavily. Edward bit his lip and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry about that, I really didn't –"

"It's fine", I muttered stiffly. Pushing pass him I walked into the kitchen. He had already made the sandwiches and they were on a plate already.

"Look, Bella", said Edward coming in after me, "I didn't know that she was –"

"It's fine Edward", I hissed a little too coldly, "Just drop it, ok?"

"But I –"

"Leave it", I snapped throwing my hand up in the air, "just drop it! She's gone now and…let's just eat. I'm starving."

Edward's POV.

I wanted to slap myself. I wanted to kick myself. I wanted to get run over by a truck over and over again. The pain wouldn't be as bad as the look on Bella's face.

What was that bitch, Tayla, doing here? Didn't she hear that I wasn't interested? Didn't I tell her not to come, specifically?

What was her problem?

And how dare she touch me? How dare she step inside my flat and place her filthy hand on my chest? How dare she suggest anything about sex with Bella still in the room?

It's my fault. My fucking fault for going around shagging random people. Why did I do it? Why? Because I didn't believe in love. It didn't exist for me. I just wanted to have fun. Have a life, as Tiana put it. Trisha or whatever her name was.

I wanted to live.

But I should've waited. Something so special should be share _with_ someone special. But instead, I jumped in the first made bed I saw with the first girl I could. Who, it didn't matter.

But it shouldn't have been that way. It should've been Bella.

And now, fate was getting back at me for being such a bastard. The expression on Bella's face, I couldn't see properly. But I knew it was a mixture of anger, hurt and coldness.

"Sorry about that", I began as Bella leaned back on the door, "I really didn't –"

"It's fine", she mumbled bitterly, as if she couldn't careless. She barged passed me without giving me another look and practically ran into the kitchen. I mental slapped myself and ran after her. She was hurt. And I hurt her.

'Look Bella", I tried again, " I really didn't know that she was –"

"It's fine Edward!" Bella hissed glaring at me. Her eyes water and she sniffed to keep the tears back. "Just drop it, ok?"

Drop it? She wanted me to drop it when she was hurt. Having Tara here and knowing what I used to do with other girls obviously affected her. But that was the point. It was what I used to do. I didn't do that stuff anymore.

Bella was my life now.

Before it used to be sex, something stupid and useless. Something that occupied me to keep my mind free.

But Bella was so much more. She was everything I wanted. And I loved her. She needed to know that. She needed to know that whatever I had done before, previously, before her, it meant nothing to me. It was just mistakes. Nothing but mistakes. Something that she wasn't.

"But I –"

"Leave it", snapped Bella raising her voice. She was clearly pissed now, "just drop it. _She's_ gone now, just drop it and…let's eat. I'm hungry."

She grabbed the sandwiches and walked past me again, towards the small dining room. I took some drink and followed her. I wasn't convinced that it was ok. Nor that she was hungry. But she needed to listen to me. I had to explain.

Bella's POV.

The whole day was ruined. Everything. The whole fucking day was ruined because that fake blonde bitch decided to show.

My blood boiled every time a picture of her touching Edward flashed in my mind. He was mine. He said he loved _me_. We belonged together, didn't we?

So where did she fit in?

After we had a silent dinner, Edward tried to talk to me again. I told him I didn't want to talk. And I didn't. I wanted to pretend that he was mine. That no one knew him like I did.

That no one touched him. Because I wanted to be the person who could do that. I didn't have any experience but I wanted to be everything for Edward. I wanted to be perfect for him. I wanted him to think that I was beautiful and sexy. But after all the girls he had been with how could he think that _I_ was beautiful?

How could he think that _I_ was sexy?

I was nothing compared to Tanya Denali. She was a piece of expensive china whilst I was a plastic fork. What did I look like in Edward's eyes? Was I just another easy lay?

"Bella? Are you ok?" said a soft voice. I stopped breathing and waited. He knocked on the bathroom door again. "Bella?"

"I'm fine", I called out. My voice betrayed me. It was shaky and hoarse. Clear evidence that I had been crying.

"Oh…ok", muttered Edward, "listen Bella, I really need to talk to you. I'll be in the living room for when you come out, we can talk then, ok?"

"Yes", I said simply. His footsteps dimmed away and I sniffed.

Wiping my tears away, I went over to the sink and threw some cold water on my face. My eyes were red and puffy. Great! So much for beautiful and sexy.

I bit my lip and stared at myself in the mirror as once question floated in my head.

Did he _love_ me?

Edward was flipping through channels as he sat back on the sofa. I walked towards him and sat down next to him. He put down the channel changer and moved closer.

"Do you hate me?" he whispered. I stared at Edward in confusion. Hate him? Where did he get that?

"W-what?" I asked curiously. Edward closed his eyes and leaned his head on my shoulder. In silence he pulled me closer and just rested there.

"I'm sorry Bella", said Edward softly, "I'd do anything to change myself. I really would. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded pushing his head off and catching his face between my hands to that he was staring straight at me. I held his face securely and looked deep into his eyes.

What was there?

Guilt? Regret?

Where were these emotions coming from?

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked in bewilderment.

"You're upset", he stated unhappily, "I upset you, Bella. I'm sorry."

"_You_ didn't upset me", I corrected, and "she did When she came I realised…that…"

"I was a slut?" guessed Edward, "that I wasn't the best person for you to fall in love with after all?"

"What? No", I snapped starting to feel angry. What the hell? Why was Edward saying these things? They were completely wrong!

"Edward, I was upset because I realised that you've been with _pretty_ girls before", I explained impatiently, "I realised that maybe you…maybe you didn't really want _me_. Cos I'm plain and boring and whiny. When _she_ came, I did get upset but only because I realised that I wasn't good enough for you. I realised that maybe…you didn't love me…"

"You don't think I love you?" asked Edward staring straight at me. I dropped my hand from his face and turned away.

"Why would you?" I shrugged, "I'm nothing special Edward. I'm just a –"

"You are _everything_ special", Edward said turning my face back to his gaze. He spoke fiercely, as if burning the words into my head, "don't you _ever _forget that, Bella? Ok? Do you understand me? You are my life and everything in it. I love you forever and you have _no_ idea how much I want you."

I stared into his eyes, unable to look away. My heart warmed and my stomach melted.

"And I love you", I whispered softly, "forever and always."

We leaned closer and our lips met in the middle. He was soft and gentle as always. At the same time as being passionate and fierce. Edward's hand snaked around my waist and one went on my neck, holding me in place and pushing me closer to his lips.

Unable to control myself I turned around and mounted Edward's lap, in a straddling position. Our bodies pressed up close and I could feel every bit of him as our lips parted and his tongue smoothly slipped into my mouth.

"I love you, so very much", said Edward breathlessly as we surfaced for air. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Aw! Eddie! I love you too", boomed a voice.

I jumped in startled surprise and turned to see beautiful couples standing in the hallway smirking at Edward and me. My face flushed red immediately.

"How the _hell_ did you get in?" demanded Edward in shock. He kept his hands around me, holding me still so I couldn't wriggle away and hide behind his sofa.

"If you always hide the key under the mat then you always get caught doing something nasty…"

* * *

**Hehehehe...guess who?**

**Please review, I would like to know if you like the story so far. **

**And if you would like lemons, just say so.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, sorry for not uploading recently, I sorta got banned from the computer..**

**Anyway, due to your feedback, I won't put lemons in this story BUT I was thinking of writing a side story called _'Lovely As You-In the bedroom'. _That should come soon.**

**Here's chapter twenty-one...**

* * *

Chapter twenty-one.

"How the hell did you get in?" demanded Edward in shock. He kept his hands around me, holding me still so I couldn't wriggle away and hide behind his sofa.

"If you always hide the key under the mat then you always get caught doing something nasty…"

"I _told_ you not to keep it there", I hissed turning to face Edward, and "didn't I tell you it's too obvious!"

"Well, I forget my key sometimes", Edward shrugged, "I don't wanna be locked outside my own apartment."

"You're so pathetic", I sighed.

"But that's why you love me", he grinned leaning in to kiss me again.

"Ahem!" said someone. I jumped again; I had forgotten that we had…guests. I got up from Edward's grasp and decided to stand there looking like a beetroot. Edward groaned and stood up too.

"You guys are very early", he stated yawning, "it's not even half past five yet! I haven't started dinner."

"We thought we should help", said small voice said as a short pixie-like figure stepped forwards, "aren't you going to introduce us, Edward?"

"Oh right", said Edward nodding, "guys this is Bella. Bella, I don't know these people, tell them to go away please."

A booming laugh made me jump about a feet in the air. A tall, _big_ and muscular guy stepped in front and patted Edward on the back.

"Sense of humour, check", he said, shaking laughter. Edward groaned and sat back down, pulling me with me. I gave a little yelp as I fell on his lap.

I felt so awkward and out of place, whereas he was perfectly at ease. Edward acted as if four beautiful people weren't standing in his living room.

"Nice to meet you meet you Bella", said the big guy offering his hand. I went crimson red and took it. I felt my whole body shake as he shook my hand.

"I'm Emmett, Edward's brother", he introduced plopping himself next to me.

"Er, nice to meet you", I said nervously.

"That's his fiancé, Rosalie", said Edward sitting up and pointing over to a woman who was currently making her way over to Emmett. She offered me a smile and a nod of the head and went back to her nails. Rosalie was tall and statuesque with long blonde hair and beautiful skin. I immediately felt self-conscious.

"I'm Alice, and this is Jasper", said the little pixie going over to the other sofa in Edward's living room and dragging a tall blonde male with her. She was slim and bouncy with dark spiky hair and he was lean, with tanned skin.

"Nice to meet you also", I said smiling faintly.

"I seriously haven't even started on dinner", said Edward shrugging, "you guys are going to have to wait."

"That's ok, we can get to know Bella", said Alice smiling brightly. I could've been scared by the way she smirked at me.

"I guess I'll start dinner then", mumbled Edward. I scooted off his lap and he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

"So…" began Alice, gaining me her attention. She clapped her hands together and giggled. Words couldn't explain how nervous I felt. I swear, I nearly wet my pants. Emmett, who was Edward's older brother, chuckled and pulled Rosalie down next to him and Jasper seemed calm and cautious.

. /./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

It was weird at first. Having question after question fired at me. Alice seemed eager and keen to know all the details of my life. Emmett simply wanted laugh at me and tease me, jasper smiled apologetically for his girlfriend and Rosalie wanted to know where I got my foundation. When I told her I didn't wear foundation, she was surprised at my pale 'beautiful' skin colour.

_That_ was before dinner.

I had to say that I liked Edward's family. I felt so nervous with them there. Edward, who was perfectly fine, assured me by squeezing my hand and shooting me some relaxed smiles.

"So Bella, what do you study in college?" asked Alice, after she finished her third helping of apple tart. For a small person, Alice sure ate a lot.

"Er, I'm not in college", I corrected her, "I still go to school."

"Oh…" she said looking confused, "how old are you?"

"Seventeen soon", I mumbled picking at the desert. I realised I was the youngest there. Alice and jasper were eighteen. Rosalie was twenty-one and Emmett was twenty-two. Edward was nineteen.

"You eating that?" asked Emmett pointing towards the plate. Rosalie kicked him under the table and he bit his lip. Jasper and Edward roared in laughter.

"When's your birthday?" asked Alice curiously, a slow smirk appeared on her lips. Edward suddenly stopped laughing, as did jasper. Emmett's eyes had widened and Rosalie looked panicked.

"September the thirte –"

"NOOOO!!!" yelled Edward, jasper, Emmett and Rosalie suddenly. I jumped back in my seat and almost fell too. Alice had skipped out of her chair and started jumping up and down. I looked over to Edward for an explanation of this weird reaction.

"September thirteenth", rejoiced Alice clapping her small hands together. Somehow my birthday date made her year.

"What's the matter?" I demanded Edward. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"_I'm_ organising your seventeenth birthday party", announced Alice proudly, "I think we should do a –"

"No, no, no", I said furiously shaking my head, "thank you, er, Alice but I don't really like parties. It's just that –"

"You can't disagree with her", whispered Edward looking horrified, "she'll break you down."

"Dude, you just unleashed pure evil", breathed Emmett staring straight at me. I looked at him with confusion. It was just a party. As much as I didn't like parties, what could Alice do to go wrong?

"Alice's parties are slightly…ah…extravagant", explained Rosalie slowly.

"Understatement of the year", said Edward sighing heavily.

"I'm planning your party, I'm planning your party", sang Alice skipping around the table. It was weird seeing someone of the age of 18 skipping. Literally, _skipping_.

"Alice, you can sit down now", said Jasper looking cautious.

"Alice, could we talk about this?" I tried nervously, "I'm not really great on parties and –"

"Nonsense! It'll be amazing", thrilled Alice smiling brightly, "gosh, this is going to be _so_ much fun. I can't wait for invite _loads_ of people. Oh! I think I've got the perfect present to buy you, Bella."

"Calm down, Alice honest", said Jasper softly.

"No presents", I said firmly, "I _really_ don't want you to buy me presents."

"She doesn't like presents?" asked Emmett looking confused.

"She's just like that", said Edward as if I wasn't even there.

"She's a keeper! You don't have to spend money on her then", mused Emmett looking thoughtful. Rosalie rolled her eyes and decided to kick Emmett again. I stifled some giggles as he groaned and tried to hide it with a smile.

"I would keep her even if she bled me dry", said Edward looking over to me with the softest and sweetest expression on his face.

I couldn't help grinning like an idiot.

"Who knew Eddie-boy was into all this mushy stuff", sighed Emmett waving his hands about.

"That was really sweet, Edward", whispered Alice stopping to pat his brother on the head. She had _no_ idea.

Edward's POV.

If only my siblings weren't so embarrassing. Yes, if only.

Unfortunately they were. And now Alice had found out Bella's birthday…

I should've warned her about that. She didn't like accepting gifts from me she would be horrified after she'd find out what Alice had in store of her. I decided not to say anything yet.

My family liked Bella, I knew that much. And that was all I needed.

I had told them about Bella before. As one of my friends. But I didn't know then how important she really was to me. As much as she needed me, I also needed her. And now I needed her more than ever. She was my life and much more. I didn't really keep in touch too well with my family. It was the odd phone call from my parents every month, but that was it. As soon as I had moved out, I kept my life away from my family.

It was weird events like this when I got to properly talk to my siblings or parents. But as soon as I had realised that I loved Bella, I couldn't keep it to myself. Since Alice had been begging me to meet up with her and Emmett for dinner again, I decided that was the time to tell them about the love of my life.

"And she was like 'I totally know some brilliant shops that we can go to' and I was like 'thanks Alice, but I'm sort of grounded, you know' and she was like 'hello? This is shopping; I don't care if you're in jail. You're coming ok?' and so I just gave up", explained Bella shrugging her shoulders in defeat. She sat on my kitchen counter, swinging her legs back and forth.

It was around half past nine at night and my siblings and their partners had just left. I couldn't be bothered to wash the dishes so I just stuffed them in the dishwasher.

I walked over to stand in front of Bella, in between her two knees. I could smell strawberries and freesias…

"But when are you going to go with her?" I asked her curiously, "You're grounded."

"I'll just make a Jessica excuse next week", Bella shrugged, "besides, I wanna go shopping with Alice and Rosalie, they seem fun."

I felt slightly jealous for the fact that Bella was going to be spending time with Alice and Rosalie and not me. I pushed away that feeling to make room for content. They were getting along fine. That was a plus.

"I don't wanna bring you home"; I whispered leaning in to brush my lips against her jaw line. As creepy as it sounded, Bella smelt simply mouth watering. I snaked my arms around her to pull her closer to me.

"I don't wanna go home either", she whispered back softly, "but…if I don't go home, my parents will call Jessica and we'll get discovered."

I traced along side her jaw down to her neck, leaving small kisses. The tingle I felt on my lips was heated and pleasant. I never wanted to let her go.

But I did.

With a heavy sigh, I pulled away from Bella, allowing her to skip off the counter. I laced my fingers through hers as we made our way towards the living room.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow?" I asked helping her put her small black coat on. She pulled her arms through and nodded.

"If you want", Bella shrugged smiling faintly.

"Yes. I want."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Bella's POV.

Saying that I was in heaven wouldn't fit. Saying that everything was perfect in my life wouldn't fit either. Because it wasn't. But it was very close.

It was Tuesday, a couple of days after I went to Edward's flat. I still felt horrible and pushed out at home. My parents and I still didn't get on well. James and I still didn't talk. So, my life wasn't perfect. But Edward was in it.

He was the one whom I did it all for. Because I knew that when I woke up in the cold windy mornings, it would be to get dressed and go meet him. Even if our morning encounters would only last less than ten minutes, it was time with Edward nevertheless.

"I'll see you tomorrow", sighed Edward gripping me tight and not letting go.

"Yeah, you will, Edward, so maybe cutting my air supply isn't the best idea", I laughed trying to pull his hold off. Edward groaned and eventually loosened up. He pulled me close; to press his soft lips against mine briefly before sighing and pulling away again.

"Ok, bye, Bella", he whispered taking my hand and kissing my knuckles softly.

"Bye, love you", I whispered back. I grabbed my bag from between my knees and pulled it up.

"Love you too", said Edward as I got out of the car. He drove away and I started making my way out of the road towards school. Edward always dropped me off a couple of streets away from school just so that no one would see him and ask questions.

My hand reached up to the necklace he had given me. I hadn't taken it off since. I played about with the heart. As much as I acted otherwise, I really loved it. It was proof of me and Edward's love. That it truly existed. It was reassurances that even though everything wasn't perfect, it would eventually get better.

It had to.

I turned a corner and suddenly something had pushed my chest very roughly and my back slammed against the wall. I groaned in pain. A face with an evil smile was up in front of me.

"You've had this coming bitch…"

"Get off of me Victoria", I hissed trying to push her off. But she had a strong grip and wasn't as easy to push off as I thought.

"You got James in trouble, didn't you?" she sneered pulling me forwards then slamming me back against the hard brick. It knocked the air out of my lungs.

"Get…off!" I screamed struggling as much as I could.

"You fucking snitched on him", she yelled in my face, just as loud, "now _he's_ in trouble and our stuff got taken away. You're going to pay for that…"

I didn't like that last line. I really didn't. And I didn't even get time to react as an angry fist made contact with my face. The side of my cheek burnt. This time it wasn't a good kind of burn. It was a brutal pained kind.

I groaned out again, daring to open my eyes.

"You're a spoilt little brat, aren't you?" she asked again in her high-pitched voice. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at me. "I've seen you hanging around with that Cullen guy. Practicing your moves in bed, are you? You little dirty slut! Why the fuck did you snitch on James?"

"I didn't mean to", I shouted out looking away from her cold glower, "what's it to you anyway? Just leave me alone!"

A loud smack was heard as cold bony hands whacked the other side of my face.

"Request denied", she whispered shaking her head whilst half smiling, "you've been in the spotlight too much. Somebody's got to teach you a little lesson."

"What lesson? What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded in anger. Victoria rolled her eyes and brought up her knee, getting me straight on my stomach. She slammed me back onto the wall, and my head smacked loudly against the hard wall.

"This is for James", she whispered softly as her hands gripped my hair and yanked with strength.

"This is for snitching", she hissed slapping me hard across the face.

"And this is for being the little spoilt slut that you are", she sneered. She brought back her hand back, ready to hit me again. I closed my eyes and braced myself, ready for her emaciated hand to whack me out of consciousness.

"Victoria!" snapped a voice, "what are you doing?"

* * *

**Yes, all the drama is back. But will this help Bella and Edward or make their lives worst...?**

**Please review, if you would like to read more.**

**I shall tell you when I start the side story.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Jamie, he's inspired me to write this story in the first place. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter twenty-two.

"And this is for being the little spoilt slut that you are", she sneered. She brought back her hand back, ready to hit me again. I closed my eyes and braced myself, ready for her emaciated hand to whack me out of consciousness.

"Victoria!" snapped a voice, "what are you doing?"

My first thought was to graciously thank whomever that just spoken because the contact that was supposed to made against my already bruised face hadn't happened. My second thought was that I knew that voice.

"James", I gasped out. I suddenly realised that my top lip was bleeding and I could taste the blood. The smell made me kind of sick but fortunately I hadn't fainted yet.

And there he was.

The person whom I hated most of my life. He was almost my enemy. My brother but also a rival. Someone I had to compete with everyday of my life.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he snarled pulling Victoria off me.

"It was her", I told him desperately, "I didn't do anything!"

"Bella…no, of course you didn't", he said shaking his head. He turned his attention to Victoria and immediately she flinched back at his gaze.

"I was just teaching her a lesson", she explained quickly jabbing a finger towards me, "for…you know, snitching and telling your –"

"You fucked up her face", screamed James angrily. Even I hadn't seen him that angry before in my life. It looked like _he_ was about to 'fuck up' Victoria's face.

"To make sure she doesn't do it again", said Victoria defensively, "you're always complaining about her being in the centre of attention, James, I just thought –"

"Get out of my way", hissed James yanking Victoria roughly and turning to face me. I knew that I looked horrible by now. The bruises were starting to pulse and hurt a lot and I felt blood on my lip. My stomach ached like mad and I knew there'd be a bruise there too.

I found myself pinned against the wall, and unable to move from that position.

"Bella?" asked James softly. He stared at me intently, "Bella, honey? Are you ok?"

And at that moment, with a dry sob, I took a step towards my brother.

**Edward's POV.**

My hand itched towards the phone and I immediately pulled it back. She would've normally called by now. Unless something was wrong. Unless someone was around and she couldn't call.

Or maybe she was sleeping through the night. Maybe she just forgot to call me.

No…

Bella never forgot to call. Something must be wrong. Her parents? Did they upset her? Did they say something that finally broke her down? Was that why she didn't call me?

I sighed deeply and glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. It read half past three in the morning. She would've called by now.

Bella should've called me.

I hesitated again, wondering if maybe _I_ should call _her_. But then I thought of waking up her parents, or even James. I didn't want to do that. What would I say?

'_Hello, sorry for calling in the middle of the night, Mr and Mrs Swan. But I really need to talk to your daughter, Bella, the girl I'm deeply in love with. Do you mind passing her the phone?'_

Yeah, that would go down well. Worst yet, if James had picked up.

'_Hey James, yeah, it's the man-whore that your sister's been hanging out with here. Be a good little dude and pass her the phone, will you man?'_

Perfect. So the calling her idea is definitely crossed off the list.

I sank under the cover sheets and sighed again. I twisted around and wondered what Bella could be doing right now. Was she sleeping? Was she dreaming? What about? Did she think of me? Like I had thought about her all day…

I had to sleep. I'd see her in the morning. Yes, I'd ask her what the matter was then. In the morning. When I would pick her up. That's when I'd see my Bella.

Two hundred sighs and seventy-eight twists later, I slowly drifted out of consciousness and had a dreamless sleep.

**James' POV.**

What happened? What changed? Why did it all suddenly morph into something different?

I sighed as I looked over to Bella who slept soundly. Her fingers were still wrapped around my hand. She lay peacefully on her bed as I sat on a chair next to her. I couldn't leave. I just couldn't. Especially not after she asked me not to.

Anger filled me up as I recalled why she was all bruised up in the first place. I reached over to her and gently touched her swollen cheek.

Victoria had no right. Absolutely no right to go after _my_ sister. What was her problem? Was she out of her mind? How dare she beat up my sister? It was out of order.

But then I felt guilt as I realised that it was partly my fault. Victoria was my friend. Well, not anymore but still. If I hadn't said anything to her and Laurent, she wouldn't have gone after Bella.

"No…don't", a soft moan escaped Bella's lips. I turned my attention to her immediately. The bruises on her face stung me as if I was the one who got beaten up. The left cheek was swollen and her bottom lip was bruises and very red.

"Please…I didn't mean…mean to…"she murmured sleepily. My heart ached. I envied my sister nearly all my life. Mostly because of the attention and care that she got from our parents. But I couldn't envy her now. What kind of brother was I? One of my own so-called friends had hurt her like this.

It was my fault.

"James…I'm sorry…", Bella moaned twisting to the left. When my name rolled off her tongue I thought she had awoken. But apparently now. Her eyes were still shut. I tore away from her battered face and sighed heavily.

"Stay Edward…James, let him stay…"

I froze when _his_ name was said. My blood boiled in anger. What right did Edward Cullen have to Starr my sister's dreams?

He didn't.

He wasn't going to corrupt her. I wouldn't let him. Bella didn't know what she was doing. He was nothing but filth. My sister would have nothing to do with her.

Not if I could help it.

**Bella's POV.**

"_NO! I won't allow it, Bella", roared James. I stared at him. He sat on the side of my bed, squeezing my hand like there was no tomorrow. Edward stood by the doorway and shot me a rueful glance._

_I lay on my bed helplessly. Every part of my body hurt._

"_Please James", I pleaded urgently, "Let Edward stay. I want to see him."_

"_You've got me", said James in a softer tone, "you're _my_ sister and I don't want _him_ anywhere near you."_

"_Why not? He's my…friend. I want to see him", I cried out. Metal bars appeared in front of Edward. Blocking him from entering my room. James offered me a sad smile._

"_You have to heal and get better", he said reaching over to rub my cheek, "I'll take care of you. He's bad news, Bella. I won't let him touch you…"_

"Edward", I gasped, sitting bolt upright and breathing as if I had just ran a marathon.

"Shush…Bella…are you ok?" said a voice from my right. I turned to see James standing over me, looking as alarmed as ever.

Then I felt the pain.

My whole face was aching. My lips were saddening stinging and it felt blown up and swollen. My stomach was hurting like mad and I felt bruises there too. My entire body felt like I had just been ran over.

Then I remembered that I hadn't been run over.

Victoria.

"Bella? Bella? Answer me, honey, are you alright?" demanded James looking suddenly concerned.

"I'm…fine", I whispered. I realised my voice was hoarse and croaky. James seemed to have realised it too because he reached over the side table and got me a glass of water. I drank it gratefully as my head swam with questions.

It felt as if I hadn't eaten or had anything to drink for years. My lips continued to throb as I parted them to sip the water cautiously.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. At first, my brother looked genuinely hurt, but then he recomposed his features.

"You… asked me to stay", he muttered taking the empty glass from me.

"Oh", was all I managed to say before he spoke again.

"I'm so sorry, Bella", whispered James brokenly. He came and sat at the side of my bed taking my hand again, "it's my fault, and I'm really sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked him, feeling confused. Wasn't it Victoria who had decided to have a go at me? And wasn't it James who had saved me?

Why was he sorry?

"Because of…Victoria", he answered shaking his head in shame, "I swear, I didn't tell her to do anything. I didn't even know that she was going to –"

"James, James", I said cutting in, "it's ok. It wasn't your fault. It's fine."

"It's not fucking fine", snapped James suddenly standing up. He ran his fingers through his hair and fisted a handful. "She _beat _you! You're all hurt and bruised up, Bella. How can that be fine?"

"Ok, maybe it's not", I said trying to reason with him, "but I'm fine now, aren't I?"

"Oh Bella…I'm so sorry", whispered James again sighing longingly. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. Then rubbed his eyes furiously with his fingers.

"What time is it?" I asked breaking the little silence that came over us.

James glanced at the watch on his hand.

"Half past four", he said, "in the morning."

I almost gasped aloud.

"Oh…how long…when did…?"

"It was yesterday morning", explained James sitting down on my bed again. His head was bowed in shame. "I drove you straight to the hospital because you fainted on me. They said it wasn't too big. So then they cleaned up the…bruises a bit and mum and dad came. They said it'd be best if we left you there until you woke up again but I convinced them to take you home."

"Mom and dad?" I whispered sighing.

"You woke up a couple of times", James carried on, "and then you just slept until…now."

"Thank you", I told him reaching out to take my brother's hand. "James, for everything."

**Edward's POV.**

She didn't come. She never left the house. My phone remained quiet. And my heart ached for Bella.

I had no clue where she was. Whether she was home or not.

I had no clue what she was thinking. Whether she was sad or upset.

I drove around the streets but didn't see her.

She wasn't going to school this morning, or I would've seen her. But I needed to know. The silence and frustration was killing me. I needed to know if she was ok.

I parked the Volvo and stepped out. Her parent's car were not there but James' car was still present. I wondered if he was home or not.

Then I remembered that his car got taken away from him.

Praying and hoping like mad, I made my way up the Swan's pathway and knocked on the door.

Let Bella be home.

Let James be gone.

Let Bella be ok.

Let James not have done anything to hurt her.

My ached heart for Bella.

Bella, open the door. Please baby, open the door. I need to see you, sweetie, open the door for me. Please Bella, I love you, I need to know if you're ok.

Bella. Open the door.

* * *

**OK, that bit at the end was a little sad. **

**Please review if you liked it or not.**

**Tell me what you think of this story so far.**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**xXx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for reviewing. I love reading all your funny reviews. I've posted the side story called 'Lovely As You In The Bedroom'. It's got lots of lemons, so if you like this story, try the that one. Check it out on my profile.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-three.

My heart ached for Bella.

Bella, open the door. Please baby, open the door. I need to see you, sweetie, open the door for me. Please Bella, I love you; I need to know if you're ok.

Bella. Open the door.

I pressed the doorbell again and waited patiently. All the possibilities of why I hadn't seen her were running through my head. I didn't even want to think about it. I couldn't live without Bella; she was my everything and anything.

I heard muffled footsteps and suddenly the door flung open.

Yes, the most unexpected person was standing on the other side.

"Cullen?" said James in a surprised tone. I guess he didn't expect to see me either.

"Where's Bella?" I blurted out before anything had even processed in my mind. James crossed his arms and a troubled look appeared on his face. He shook it away.

"Go away", he said in a tired tone, "and don't come back, Cullen."

"I need to see her", I hissed. He tried to close the door but I placed my foot in the way, "please? Is she ok?"

"She's…fine", said James reluctantly, "and you're _not_ seeing her. She doesn't want to see you."

"Where is she?" I asked urgently, "is she at home?"

James tried to slam the door once more but I pushed it back. I wanted to see Bella. And no one was going to stop me. Bella was mine. I needed her so very much.

"She's home", sighed James shaking his head, "I don't know what you did or said to her but she doesn't want to see you, Edward. She's upset with you. That's why she hasn't been going to school or anything. Because she wants to stay out of _your_ way. Now, go away!"

The message in James' voice couldn't be clearer.

"I didn't do anything", I said shaking my head. She was upset with me? Had I said something? Did I do something? What was going on?

Bella was fine the last time I had seen her. She was happy with me. We were good, weren't we? Or did I miss something?

"What you did is none of my business", hissed James, glaring at me, "my business is that my sister is safe and _far_ away from you. She doesn't want to see you or even know you. So just leave her alone. Go Cullen."

I stepped back in disbelief. James slammed the door with appreciated bang. I stood there. Rooted on the spot. I was frozen. What James had said made perfect sense. I must have done something to upset Bella. To make her angry.

Angry so much so that she wouldn't even want to see me anymore. But I loved her. My Bella. What did I do? What did I say? How could I have done something to make Bella hate me this much?

I sighed in frustration and regret and I headed back to my car. As I got in my phone was ringing. It was my brother Emmett. I rejected the call without a second thought. I couldn't speak to anyone but Bella right now. And she didn't want to talk to me. She didn't want to see me.

The phone began to ring again and I just turned it off. I needed to think. Because I couldn't live with myself. And I still couldn't work out what I had done to make Bella so hurt and distressed.

Bella's POV.

As James went downstairs I decided to take that time to try and call Edward. I hadn't spoken to him in ages and it hurt to even think about it. He must've been waiting for me in the morning when we were going to school. I missed Edward so much. I wanted him to hold me and comfort me. To tell me that everything was ok.

Because even though James was here, and even though I felt reassured knowing that he had changed and was taking care of me, I couldn't help feel strange. There was only one person whose arms I wanted around me.

Only one person whose voice I couldn't live without hearing. And only one person who comes takes care of me and love me like no other.

I missed Edward so much.

I sat up and immediately my stomach pained like mad. Victoria had punched me there a few times and I had some bruises. Biting my lip, I took the pain and breathed out through my nose. I had to call Edward. To explain things to him. And most of all to tell him how much I loved him.

I flung my feet to the right and out of bed as quietly as I could. I tried to stand up. I could hear James talking downstairs. He sounded slightly irritated and quite pissed off but I decided to I let it pass.

I managed to stand up but then my stomach began burning in agony. I hated pain. It was my weakness alone. Pain made me feel incomplete. I could endure physical pain though. Because it would pass if I gulped down some pain meds. But emotional pain was the worst. I couldn't live through it. Only Edward could help me through when I was torn and broken down.

The thought of Edward somehow got my feet moving. I slowly and quietly tiptoed out of my room. James had slammed the door shut. I realised that it was probably Victoria at the door. That was why he was so angry. I had never seen my brother that angry before. Especially not over me.

A triumphant feeling rose inside of me as I realised that he cared after all. That he chose me over his friend.

"Bella?" snapped an irritated voice. James stood at the bottom of the stairs with a weary expression on. He looked almost in pain too.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he demanded impatiently. Running up three steps at a time, James raced up to me.

"I…needed a drink", I said quickly. He shook his head.

"You could've ask me", he hissed almost roughly, "why can't you listen to me for once, Bella? You have to rest and heal!"

"I know that", I snapped back, "I just felt a bit weird…lying down. So I decided to go downstairs to get myself a drink, all right?

"No, no it's not", said James shaking his head, "back to your room, and come on. Now please. Go."

I sighed in frustration and obliged. James helped me slowly get back to my room, frowning as I occasionally winced in pain.

Great, no phone call to Edward then.

----------------------------------E&B---------------------------------

Something warm and stroking my hair. Caressing my cheek softly. A warm gently hand running through my hair. Careful fingers brushing against my face. Healing my bruises with the warm touch.

Edward.

I remember when he used to hold me close to his chest. Press me closer and never letting go. I remember when he used to run his fingers through my tangled hair, untangling them in his own special way. I remember his soft fingers wiping my tears away. Every last drop of sadness. I remember how he used to kiss my cheek softly, innocently. But with so much love and support behind the pure gesture.

"Edward", I whispered to myself, "oh Edward…I love you. So much…"

And the hand froze.

I groaned out, not wanting him to stop touching me softly. I wanted to reach over and bring him back but he had stepped away. He had left me. Where was he? I needed him next to me. I wanted him to continued softly touching my hair, and my face. To smooth the pain and bruises away. I wanted him to comfort me.

Edward?

Where did he go?

I sighed heavily and opened my eyes.

My mother stared back at me, with a horrified expression.

I sat up immediately, earning myself a wave of pain and agony on my stomach as I did so. It felt like being punched again. And again. It felt like my insides were being pulled out by hand. The feeling was horrible.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" I croaked out sleepily. Damn, she was the one touching my face. Either that or I was dreaming of it. I turned to my side table and realised it was only half past nine at night. James had sent me to bed at eight after practically spoon-feeding me.

"I, er, came to see if you were ok", said my mother. She seemed nervous for some reason.

"Oh…I'm fine thanks", I muttered, breathing slowly so my abdomen wouldn't hurt as bad, "thanks for checking up. Where's James?"

"I sent him to have a shower", explained mum, "he's gone to his room. Are you ok though? Are you in pain or anything?"

"No, I'm good", I told her nodding, "just…tired, a bit."

Mother frowned and sighed. She sat at the edge of my bed.

"James…told me about the girl who did…this", said mum offering me a rueful expression. Her eyes flickered across my neck for a brief second before she went back into staring into my eyes. This odd behaviour concerned me. Why was my mother acting so strangely?

"Victoria", I told her, "yeah, it was her."

"Well…yes, that's her. But I didn't know if you wanted to press charges or even –"

"No", I said quickly, "no, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" asked mother, "what she did isn't acceptable, Isabella. It's physical assault and I really think –"

"Mum, please", I said pleadingly, "It's my choice, isn't it? I don't want to press charges. Just…leave it. I'm better now anyway. Besides, I'm sure James already spoke to Victoria or something. It's fine."

"You're taking this really well", said my mother looking surprised, "you were unconscious, and did you know that? Do you even know the reason why that girl attacked you like such?"

I stayed silent and looked away. I really didn't want to talk about Victoria at the moment. I didn't want to talk to my mother actually. She and I had never been close; it wouldn't surprise me if she didn't even care when I got hurt.

"I'll leave you to get some sleep|, said mum after a couple of minutes of silence. I didn't say anything once more and closed my eyes. Mum stood up and sighed heavily. I heard her footsteps get further away as she walked out of my room. She paused at the doorway and stood there for a while.

"I'm not blind, Isabella", she called out. I groaned and sat up. My mother stood with her arms crossed. A concerned and distressed look was on her face.

"What?" I snapped impatiently.

"That boy is only trouble", she said in a quiet, tired tone, "Break it up before you get hurt. Or before your father finds out."

With that, my mother walked out, closing the door inaudibly behind her. I sighed and collapsed on the bed.

She knew.

……………………….Edward & Bella…………………………

Bella's POV.

_Edward gripped my hand tighter than ever. He wasn't letting go. The feeling made me smile even though everything was going wrong. He was going to stand by me. No matter what. Our love would survive._

"_You can't Bella", sobbed my mother who stood in the corner, "he's not worth it. You're going to ruin your entire life for that…that –"_

"_I won't let you", said James in a threatening voice. He cocked his head to the side and examined mine and Edward's entwined hand._

"_He can't have you Bella", said James, smiling faintly, "I'll stop it. No matter what. I'll stop it myself."_

"_You can try, it won't work", I told them all, "Edward and I love eachother. We belong together. Whatever you try won't work."_

"_I don't think so, Bella", said Edward. I turned to him, feeling confused. He stared down t me with a rueful expression. "You have too much baggage and trouble. I can't love you if we've got this against us."_

"_What are you saying?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. My world was slowly shattering around me. I knew exactly what Edward had said, but my brain didn't want to process it._

"_You didn't call me", he accused letting go of my hand, which fell by my side, "I waited for you Bella. You didn't call me. You don't love me, do you? You don't love me at all!"_

"_No", I cried out as Edward stepped back. James was roaring in triumphant laughter. My heart was breaking._

"_I wanted to call", I explained to Edward desperately, "I couldn't, Edward, don't go. I do love you. I really do –"_

"_I'm sorry Bella", he whispered shaking his head, "I'm sorry."_

"_Edward?"_

"Oh…Bella", he whispered as he voice suddenly became more defined, "I'm so sorry. I really am. Bella…"

His voice was closer now. Much closer. I could feel his breath hitting my ears. Something big and warm had wrapped around my small left hand. Something softly brushed against my lips.

My eyes flung open and Edward smiled contritely down at me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Remember to try _Lovely As You In The Bedroom._**

**Please review!**

**xXx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hiya, thank you for reviewing. I'm going on a three week holiday shortly so I won't be able to upload the next chapter until I get back. But I promise to do it as soon as I come.**

**Love from Edward and Bella...**

* * *

Chapter twenty-four.

"Oh...Bella", he whispered as he voice suddenly became more defined, "I'm so sorry. I really am. Bella…"

His voice was closer now. Much closer. I could feel his breath hitting my ears. Something big and warm had wrapped around my small left hand. Something softly brushed against my lips.

My eyes flung open and Edward smiled contritely down at me.

My eyes widened and I was about to scream. Seeing my panic and sudden shock Edward shook his head and stood away.

I blinked a couple of times, purposefully and took in a deep breath. Yes, he was still. There Edward Cullen stood in the middle of my darkened room. He was wearing some baggy jeans with a blue shirt and a careless black leather jacket thrown on top. His hair was still messy and scruffy, sticking up at odd ends. His piercing eyes somehow shone brightly to reach my own scared ones.

His pale unique features made me smile and the fact that he stood a couple of feet next to my bed, made my stomach clench. In a very good way, I can tell you.

"Edward?" I whispered groggily. He smiled my favourite crooked grin and nodded slowly. I tried to smile back, to show him how happy I was but stopped because my lip was hurting. My hand went up to my lip and I flinched in pain.

Oh yeah, I was battered and bruised up.

Carefully and still managing to cause myself more pain, I reached over to my side table and turned on my lamp. I had sat up on my bed now and I was sure Edward could perfectly see all my stupid ugly injuries. I mentally cursed Victoria at that moment, to the fieriest pits of hell.

As if I wasn't self-conscious already. Now I was plain, boring _and_ bruised with ugly marks. I had seen myself in the mirror and saw that my cheek was swollen. My bottom lip was bruised and quite purple.

I hoped that my cheek had gone down a bit now and the purple-ish colour would've disappeared. I looked up to see Edward's expression. And my heart skipped a beat.

He looked shocked like he was told the queen was staying at his apartment and hurt as if no girl wanted to look at him again. His face softened to concern immediately after. Then to anger. And he asked me the question I thought he would.

"Bella…what happened?"

Edward's POV.

I climbed up her balcony quite easily. But I was still scared. Scared of what I might see next. Of what might happen next. What James had said to me had both confused and terrified me. I had no idea what I did or said to Bella, but she was obviously angry with me. She didn't even want to see me.

The thought nearly made me slip. But I regained my balance and quickly reached the top. She had given me a key to her balcony door before. To 'pop in' whenever I felt like it. Typical Bella, she trusted me so much.

What could I have done to make her resent me? And how could I have done something like that?

I had to speak to her. To explain. To at least find out what I had done to be punished like this. Punished of not seeing her again. I needed her too much to just let go. I wouldn't let go. Because I couldn't. I needed to see Bella again, to touch her and tell her how much I loved her.

I would beg if I had to. It would be no trouble. As long as I would have my Bella back in my arms again. As long as she was happy. I'd do anything.

I slipped the key into the lock and twisted. The door opened smoothly. I quietly entered the warm room. It was dark and it seemed Bella was sleeping. Well, I would guess so since it was nearly half past two in the morning. I closed the door gently behind me, careful not to make any sudden or loud noises.

"Bella?" I called out softly. I wanted to make sure she knew of my presence. No such luck. There was just silence. I breathed in her room. It smelt like her. Only stronger. Making me think up impossible fantasies and dreams right there on the spot. I bit my lip and shook away the dirty thoughts.

I took a step closer towards her bed; I could see faintly the outline of it, but barely anything at all. I considered turning on the light but decided against it. I felt very out of place suddenly. Here I was, a nineteen-year-old male in a sixteen-year-old girls' bedroom. Well about to be seventeen year old, as Bella always said.

But her parents didn't know, and even she didn't know. In the middle of the night…

I felt like a criminal. When I used to sneak in, at least Bella would know. At least she would be expecting me. Wanting to see me. What would she do when she woke up?

Would I wake her up? Should I?

What was the point of this little visit if I didn't wake her up and talk to her?

Why couldn't I just know what I did?

Why couldn't not have been a jerk and not have upset her in the first place?

Taking in a deep breath, I went to sit on her place. She laid there, the most beautiful creature in existence.

Her hair was plastered all over her face hiding her from my view, not that I could see anyway, it was too dark. Her body tangled up in the thin sheets that wrapped half her form. Her soft breathing being the only noise in the room. Her strong flowery scent, calling out to me. Begging me to touch her. To kiss her soft luscious lip. To hold her close to my chest and never ever let her go.

"…We belong…", mumbled Bella softly. I froze and stared at her. She wasn't awake yet. Her eyes were still closed. Her mouth was only slightly parted. She mumbled something else that I didn't catch. I sighed at the beautiful sight in front of me.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry", I whispered gently, hoping she would hear.

"W-what are you s-saying?" Bella muttered. I continued to scrutinize her face, making fully sure she was asleep. And she was. She seemed to be.

I tried again.

"I'm sorry Bella", I said quietly, "I'm so sorry…"

"Ed…E-Edward?" she murmured. I smiled contently. Was she dreaming of me? Did she hear me? Did she think of me whilst I was constantly thinking of her?

"Oh Bella…I'm so sorry", I told her though she was unconscious, "I really am. Bella…"

My heart nearly stopped as her eyelids started to flutter. I stopped speaking immediately. Bella opened her eyes and they widened in surprise. I suddenly stood up and backed away, hoping she wasn't scared or wrongly alerted by me.

Bella's face was in full shock mode as she blinked and studied me.

"Edward?" she whispered sleepily, as if she didn't believe I was actually there. I smiled encouragingly and nodded. She suddenly winced and froze. I wanted to run forwards and demand what was wrong but I stayed rooted until she would give me any further instructions. Bella sighed heavily and with great difficulty, turned on her side lamp.

My insides completely tightened.

Bella looked back at me with her large chocolate eyes, almost apologetically. I noticed the side of her bottom lip was slightly bruised and looked pretty sore. She had a black eye had was slowly fading and over all she looked uncomfortable. I wanted to suddenly scoop her up and heal her right away. To hide her away from anything and everything. I wanted to know how this happened.

My fists clenched as I realised that James had lied to me. Did he do this? Was that why he lied? Might he have hurt Bella this way?

"Bella…what happened?" I asked softly. I broke my own rule and went to her. Grabbing her carefully I pulled her close into a hug. That position was so comfortable and reassuring to me, I never wanted to let go. But I was pretty sure Bella wanted to breathe, so I did. I held her hand tightly, as to making sure she wouldn't get away. Not this time.

"Victoria felt vengeful", she whispered, staring down at our entwined hands.

"So, you're not mad at me?" I asked, confusedly. She looked up and shook her head.

"Of course not, why would I be?" she said with her face looking curious.

"James said you were", I answered truthfully, "he said you weren't going to school because you didn't want to see me. And you didn't want to speak to me."

Bella looked up at me and shook her head slowly. Her big brown eyes watered slightly. I reached closer and pulled her towards me. She was now seated on my lap, sitting sideways. I held her close, cradling her to my chest.

"I would never be mad at you, Edward", whispered Bella, half sniffing, "I love you too much to let any small argument or misunderstanding to ever come between us again. I'm glad you're here. I've missed you."

I smiled at her words and pressed her closer still. I inhaled her beautiful sweet smelling hair and closed my eyes, enjoying the burning feeling it left in my nostrils.

"You spoke to James?" said Bella in a quiet voice. I loosened my hold, well she had to breathe, but didn't let go.

"I came in the morning", I explained to her, "I wanted to see. Since you didn't call and I didn't see you go to school or anything. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I…I didn't know", she said in an ashamed voice.

"Doesn't matter", I told Bella shrugging, "I'm here now. What's the matter with Victoria? Why would she do this to you?"

"She got pissed off that I blabbed on James", she explained sighing and fiddling with her fingers. I smoothed down her soft, shiny hair and inhaled once more.

Bella was like an endless fragrance, constantly surprising me with her delicious aroma.

"Want me to kill James or Victoria first?" I asked her, half jokingly and half serious.

"James helped me", said Bella quietly. Well, that was shocking.

"What?" I asked her, feeling confused.

"He stopped her…hitting me", she told me looking up finally, "He got really mad too. Brought me to the hospital because I sort of fainted and –"

"You fainted? It was _that_ bad?" I demanded straightening out. My heart sped up immediately and I swallowed audibly.

"No, no, no", said Bella shaking her head. Then stopping and sighing, "well yes. Slightly. I don't know, Edward. She cornered me up and made it her life mission to beat the crap out of me. And because Victoria slammed me into the wall so much, I hurt my head a bit. So as soon as James arrived, I collapsed. I just…I don't know…lost consciousness…"

"I'm so sorry", I whispered, holding her face in between my hands so she was looking straight back at me, "I'm sorry you're hurt Bella, I wish I was there. I should've been. I just –"

"No, Edward, don't blame this on yourself", said Bella shaking her head again, "you can't do that. It just won't make sense this time."

I sighed. I was supposed to take care of her. Yet, she was so hurt that she had to go to the hospital. Some _girl_ decided it was ok to let her careless insecurities cloud herself and take her anger out on Bella. My Bella.

"I'm getting the rest of the week off of school", said Bella, faintly smiling. Then she frowned and slightly winced. "That…that means I won't see you in the morning though."

"Nothing can keep me from seeing you", I whispered to her, leaning in close, "absolutely nothing, Bella."

My lips brushed against hers lightly. I didn't want to her already bruised lip. I pressed mine on hers ever so gently before pulling away. Being so close to her had made my head hazy. It was a nice feeling. I loved having to hold her. I loved the fact that she needed me to take care of her. And that I needed her because I loved her.

Bella's POV.

I didn't know for how long Edward had held me in this embrace. All I knew was that it felt like forever. And I wasn't complaining. I had missed Edward. So very much. My stomach was hurting and my lip stung slightly but I tried to not say anything.

Edward had his arm around my waist and the other hand was lightly smoothing the back of my hair. He ran his fingers through it, untangling the mess.

I sighed contently.

"Are you sleepy?" he whispered into my ears, tickling me slightly. I gave a little careless shrug and closed my eyes tight. I didn't want to let go. I wanted to hold on. I loved it when he held me close to him. It made me feel safe. Like nothing could ever hurt me. Like he was forever protecting me.

"You better rest", Edward said, pulling away. He placed me on my bed and stood up. My heartbeat quickened and I gasped.

"No!" I hissed aloud grabbing his hand, "don't go! Please, Edward, don't leave me!"

"Shush, hey, hey, I'm not going", he assured me softly. His fingers went to stroke the side of my cheek, calming me down slowly. "See? I promise, I'm not going..."

Edward sat back down. He kicked off his shoes and flung his feet under my sheets. My heart warmed up as I realised what he was about to do.

I moved to the side of my double bed, making room for him. He pulled me closer, tight against his chest and brought the sheets over us both, up to our necks. The feeling was wonderful and I held on tight. My arm was draped over his shoulder and his was around my waist, pulling and holding me in a secure position.

"I'm not going", said Edward as I began to slowly loose consciousness and fall asleep, "and I'm not letting go, Bella. Not this time…"

* * *

**Ooohhhh, what do you think he means...?**

**Please review, tell me if you like or not.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the late update, I was slightly busy with the other stories.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-five.

_I moved to the side of my double bed, making room for him. He pulled me closer, tight against his chest and brought the sheets over us both, up to our necks. The feeling was wonderful and I held on tight. My arm was draped over his shoulder and his was around my waist, pulling and holding me in a secure position._

"_I'm not going", said Edward as I began to slowly loose consciousness and fall asleep, "and I'm not letting go, Bella. Not this time…"_

I dreamt of nothing. Nothing at all.

I know that I didn't dream of anything. I remembered clearly what had happened the previous night.

Edward happened.

He came to see me. And he did see me. I was shocked that he was there. In my room. I was shocked. But so wonderfully happy. And he slept with me.

Well, no. Not like that. Rather, he slept _next_ to me. His arm was wrapped around me all night. His hold never let go. And I felt safe. I was content in that position.

I woke up and glanced over to my clock. It was half past five in the morning. James and my parents would be waking up soon. As much as I wouldn't like Edward to ever move, I really didn't think that James would like to see Edward in my bed.

Things had been different with James and me lately. After nearly seventeen years, I had found out that he cared after all. After so much pain he had put me through, I found out that he thought he was doing it all for my best.

And when Victoria was smirking at me, ready to give me another blow on that terrible day, James took control. He took care of me.

The oddest feeling wasn't the shock I felt of when he was caring after me, the odd feeling was that somehow I always knew he would look after me.

He wasn't the big brother I wanted, not ever. That's what I had thought. But it turns out he was. He did care. Maybe he did love me after all.

"You're awake?" whispered Edward in my ears. I smiled and looked up at him. His messy bronze coloured hair was sticking up everywhere. His piercing friendly green eyes were staring down at me.

"I'm awake", I told him. He returned my smile and pressed his lips against my forehead.

"I think I better leave before your family gets up, Bella", said Edward, slowly pulling away from me.

"Stay a bit", I pleaded quickly. He sighed and sat up. I sat up with him, gripping his hands tightly. "I missed you, Edward. I missed you all the time you're not with me."

He bent down to kiss my lips. Just the bottom one. The one that was bruised. He pressed his lips on it lightly, so it didn't cause me pain but it was a sweet gesture.

"I have to work today", Edward explained as he pulled back, "but I promise I'll be back later, ok?"

"Later", I said nodding, "I'm going to be home all week. Have to heal and stuff."

I laughed shortly. Healing, that was something I was good at. I had been doing it all my life. Yet I wasn't done healing yet.

Edward got up reluctantly, sighing as he did so. I watched him silently as he put on his shoes and threw his black leather jacket back on.

"You better go back to sleep", whispered Edward leaning down to kiss my forehead softly. He pulled back and smiled faintly. "I'll be back tonight."

"Will you stay again?"

"I'll stay as long as you want me to, Bella", Edward told me sternly, "as long as you need me to. But we have to be careful about me sneaking in like this, especially since James decided that he has a sister after all. He's pretty tight about me being anywhere near you."

"He won't know", I said confidently, "you'll be here at night, until I heal. I'll see you then. James doesn't check up on me at night, besides I'm healing now. Next week I'll just go back too school. We can meet up in morning like we used to. He won't know, Edward, it'll be fine."

"It'll be fine", he repeated nodding.

Edward's POV.

Somehow I was angry as I climbed down the Swan's drainpipe. It was still dark outside and the streets were quiet. I skipped out of the front garden as quietly as I could, stealing one last glance of the house as I made my way towards my car.

I could swear Bella was about to cry as I left. I nearly called in sick at work and stayed under her covers, comforting her. That felt natural now. Comforting Bella. Loving Bella. Protecting Bella.

Yet somehow I had failed that last one. I hadn't protected her. Not physically. She was hurt. But she was healing. I could help her heal. I could do that.

I was angry at the fact I couldn't knock on her front door to see her. I was angry because I couldn't show everyone how much I loved this girl. I was angry because I had to sneak around to see and hold the person I had fallen in love with.

I started the engine and it softly purred to life. I needed to get home and change. Then go to work. After work I was going to try and call Bella. To ask her exactly what time I should be coming back to see her tonight. If she couldn't' answer then that mean one of her parents were around, or James was. Then I would just sneak back in at around half past eleven or so.

James was yet another problem. I didn't know why he loathed me so. But the feeling was mutual. He spent all his life making Bella's every days miserable. She came to me broken and hurt. He never acted like a brother.

So of course I was surprised when Bella told me he was looking after her. I was both surprised and a bit suspicious.

I drove out of Bella's road, my mind on the road, and my heart still with Bella.

James' POV.

My parents had both left early for work. Sometimes I wondered if my parents knew they had other priorities. Like me. They would put their work first, Bella second, then themselves afterwards. It felt like I had spent my whole like looking after myself. I had never gotten the second and third glances that Bella seemed to always get.

I checked on Bella this morning. She seemed to be healing from the bruises. She still wore a small stained bruise on her bottom lip but that was about the only visible injury on her face. I knew that she had a big contusion on her stomach. She had tried to hide it but I saw her cringe and flinch away whenever she made contact to her stomach.

I wish I could stay with her. Maybe look after her again. Somehow looking after Bella felt normal to me. It felt natural. But unfortunately I had to attend school.

My feelings towards Bella didn't change. She was the one that took all my attention away. She ruined my childhood when she was born. There was always a spark of jealous there from me. It wouldn't change. I guess maybe I felt guilty after what had happened. Guilty because I knew that it was partly my fault. Perhaps I also felt something else for my sister, something close to the brotherly love I should've been offering her.

"Victoria wants to speak to you", said Laurent as he parked in one of the spaces at school easily. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I've seen her miss calls, emails and messages", I told him, feeling irritated, "and I told her that I don't want anything to do with her anymore, alright?"

"She's got something important, man", insisted Laurent. Ignoring him, I stepped out of the car and looked around.

"She's got some photos or shit she's got to show you", explained Laurent, catching up with me as I walked, "says it's urgent."

"What are you, her messenger?" I snapped at him.

"Fuck you, man! I'm just telling you what she said", he growled back, throwing his arms up. I sighed and bit my lip.

"Yeah…sorry", I muttered, "I'm just not in the mood to come to school right now."

"Wanna ditch?"

"Nah…let's just get this fucker over with", I shrugged, taking in a deep breath.

"James!"

"Here she is", murmured Laurent, grabbing my elbow to hold me back.

"Wait! James, wait!"

I could recognise Victoria's high-pitched soprano voice anywhere. It wasn't a voice you could forget. I groaned unwillingly.

Victoria and Laurent weren't the friends I had chosen to be with. They weren't the people I could share my secrets with. They weren't the friends that would give me advice with I needed it.

They were people I went to school with. People I hung out with when I had nothing to do. They were strangers to me. They were no one to me.

"Just listen to what she's got", Laurent persisted, speaking to me in an undertone, "it's about your…sister girl. About her and that Cullen guy."

His words caught on me. I stopped walking and turned around.

Bella's POV.

It took me approximately seven minutes to walk down the stairs and reach the kitchen. I sat at the table and sighed. The house was silent. There was no one but me home. James had left for school and my parents had to go to work.

I liked it this way.

I was almost healed now, much to my pleasure but unfortunately my stomach had been bruised quite badly. There was a big patch of purple and blue discoloration right around my belly button. It didn't look like I was going to be wearing a bikini soon.

The pain was another thing. My face had healed up pretty quickly. There was a small cut on my bottom lip, that was restoring back to normal and the bruises on my cheek had swelled down. My face looked ok now.

Ok being the right word of course. I was never special. My face had no special outstanding features either. So being normal and ok was all right with me.

The phone rang, making me jump, then flinch. I got up, ignoring the pain in my stomach and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" Jessica answered. It had been a while since I spoke to Jessica or Lauren. It was good to hear Jessica's voice again though.

"Hey jess, how are you?" I asked, sighing contently.

"I'm ok. Listen, how are you? I heard what happened…" her voice trailed off at the end.

"Yeah, I'm alive", I told her, "Um, what have you heard exactly?"

"That Victoria from the year above lost her mind and randomly tried to kill you", explained Jessica sounding doubtful, "did she really have a knife? Tell me everything!"

"Um, no. She didn't have a knife", I laughed thinking what would've happened if Victoria _did_ have a weapon apart from herself that day. "Basically…she, um, sort of grabbed me and beat the hell out of me. Then James came and…stopped her."

"James? He stood up for you?" Jessica asked, sounding surprised, "I would've thought he would've egged her on or something."

"Actually he stopped it", I explained, "He took my side."

"Oh...what does that mean? I mean, you said he hated you", she said in a confused voice. "He's the bad guy, remember?"

"Not exactly the bad guy anymore", I sighed, knowing that this was all new to me. "I mean…he _is_ my brother. James has sort of changed a bit, jess. He cares."

The last two words that came out of my mouth were true. They were words I didn't think I would say of James. But it was true. He cared for me after all.

"So…since he's the good guy and all, can I go out with him now?" asked Jessica quickly. I nearly choked on my spit.

"No! I mean, no, definitely not", I scoffed, rolling my eyes to myself, "he's not _that_ good yet."

"Fine, fine", she retired, "here, Lauren wants to talk to you."

"Wait, but I –"

"Bella! Are you ok?" demanded Lauren before I got to say goodbye to jess.

"I'm fine Lauren, what about you?"

"Never mind me", she snapped irritated, "I heard you nearly got killed! It's all over the school. Victoria lost her cool and went all female-ape on you or something. Are you all right? Want me to come over?"

I waited patiently for her to stop flinging questions at me before answering.

"Wait, firstly Lauren, where are you?" I asked curiously. They couldn't be talking to me on the phone freely if they were in class.

"Are you ditching?" I asked, half laughing.

"Girls' toilet", explained Lauren briefly, "I can't be bothered with gym today. Besides I needed to talk to you. I called your house a couple of times and James answered."

Interesting…I wasn't informed that Lauren had been calling.

"What did he say?" I asked her, "he didn't tell me you were calling."

"I asked to talk to you but he kept saying you were resting and stuff", said Lauren to me, "and he –"

Lauren's voice was interrupted by a loud banging noise. Coming from inside my house.

"Hey, I'll call you back", I told her hastily, "sorry, bye."

Without waiting for a response, I slammed the phone down and held my breath. The noise sounded like the door opening then banging shut.

I crept out of the living room and went towards the hallway. There, in front of the front door, stood James. He grimaced at me.

"What are you doing home?" I asked him curiously.

"Caught you", he said calmly and handed over a brown envelope.

* * *

**Three guesses to what's in the envelope...**

**Review!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, sorry, I've been lazy lately. Couldn't be bothered to type. I've got loads of ideas for this story, but I can't be asked to write it all!!! sorry, I'll try to upload frequently.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-six.

_I crept out of the living room and went towards the hallway. There, in front of the front door, stood James. He grimaced at me._

"_What are you doing home?" I asked him curiously._

"_Caught you."_

I stared at James for a couple of minutes, trying to make sense out of nothing. He stared back. And I was confused as hell.

He held out an envelope in his hands. Curiosity got the better of me and I grabbed it. James sighed and leaned against the wall.

"What do you mean 'caught you'?" I asked him suspiciously. James's face was expressionless. He was masking his emotions carefully, as if trying not to over react. He looked down pointedly at the envelope in my hand.

"What's in it?" I asked him.

"Open it", he commanded.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I said, throwing the brown envelope on a side table. "What are you doing home?"

"I've got to talk to you about…something important", he said, lacing his tone with authority. I looked up at my brother. Somehow his caring posture had disappeared.

"Talk to me?" I repeated. "You're missing school to talk to me? What's this about, James? What's wrong?"

"Let's go sit", sighed James, running his fingers through blonde hair. I was even more suspicious now. James grabbed the envelope from the side table and pushed past me, heading towards the living room. Without hesitating, I followed him immediately, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

I rubbed my abdomen in round circles, trying not to wince as I entered the living room. My stomach was still hurting. I tried taking painkillers but somehow it wasn't working, as well I wanted it to. There was a perfect bruise on my stomach and I really hope that it would go away soon. All the other injuries had begun to disappear.

James sat on the sofa with his hands covering his face. I halted in my steps and stared at him. He looked so bothered that I felt bad. I rushed towards him, sitting right next to James.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked him urgently, "James, what's wrong?"

"You know exactly what, Bella", he answered, and his voice was slightly muffled with his hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked him in confusion. I really had no clue what was going on. James had just come home when he was supposed to at school. A large brown envelope was in his hands. That he apparently wanted me to open.

"I thought I could trust you now Bella", whispered James, as pain laced through his voice, "I thought…I thought we understood eachother."

More confusion.

"James, what the hell are you talking about?" I demanded in clear frustration now, "stop talking in riddles and tell me why you're home! And what's in that envelope?"

James grabbed the envelope and handed it over to me once more. I groaned irritated. Couldn't he just tell me what was the matter?

I ripped the top bit of the envelope and out spilled…

"Edward Cullen?" snapped James suddenly. I was still in shock but he didn't seem to have noticed that. My hands reached out to the floor where the pictures lay scattered.

"Of all the stupid ugly boys you could…be interested in! Edward fucking Cullen is the one you choose", he shouted, as he stood up.

My eyes were wide open. My heart racing like mad. My fingers touched the first photograph; on top of the pictures were some dates. It was dated.

"Lying to mum and dad! And lying to me", James carried on yelling, pulling strands of his hair and rubbing his forehead, "why do you see in that idiot?"

"You've been watching me?" I whispered in a horrified tone. I bent down completely and scooped up al the pictures. Pictures of Edward and me. Of him picking me up for school. Him dropping me home. Him and I kissing. Him and I at outside his apartment.

Pictures of Edward sneaking into my room at night?

How did James…?

How?

Then I snapped.

"This is sick! You've been spying on me", I screamed, finally getting some emotion through my body. James sneered and crossed his arms. The caring face that was up for the last couple of days had disappeared. He didn't seem so caring anymore. Somehow he looked different. And I couldn't understand why.

"I've been looking out for you", he rephrased my sentence, "and it's a good thing too, considering what you've been getting up to."

"What I have been getting up to is none of your business", I hissed, shoving the photos back into the brown envelope. My stomach pained as I tried to stand up.

"Stop seeing him", he ordered in a more composed voice, "loose all contact with him, Bella. Trust me on this. Don't sneak around behind my back!"

"Behind your back? This had got nothing to do with you", I snapped, as I stood up and glowered at him. James stared down at me, gritting his teeth to not lash out.

Rage filled me up. I couldn't believe he would do something like this. Taking pictures of Edward and me? Spying? This was beyond sick. This was so wrong.

"How did you…. take these photos?" I asked, staring at the floor.

"I didn't do it", he answered me, "but doesn't matter. What matters is that –"

"What, did you pay someone to spy on me?" I demanded, looking back up to his fumed face. I fisted my hands and held them by my side to stop myself from slapping him around the face.

"I didn't pay anyone", he snapped back, "The point is that _he_ has been coming to your room at night. Do you think mum and dad would be happy to know this fact, Bella?"

"So you thought you should go around taking some pictures of me and him? Making an album were you?" I said sarcastically.

"He's not right", hissed James, advancing towards me. I took a step back and looked away from him. His face was murderous and I didn't like looking at my brother when he was like this. It reminded me of what an arsehole he was before.

"You're going to tell mum and dad", I whispered brokenly. My hand went to my stomach and I rubbed it gently, wincing nevertheless.

"Take some pain meds", ordered James, sighing heavily and running his fingers through his hair again.

"Are you…are you going to tell, James?" I asked, in a stronger voice. Yet my voice sounded so defeated. Why couldn't something go right for a change? Why did I have to suffer like I did?

Somehow I had believed that my brother had changed. That he was different. That he cared after all. The way he had handled Victoria. The way he took care of me. I was touched. I was amazed.

"Did you sleep with him?" asked James in a quiet tone, as if he was scared of saying Edward's name.

I gritted my teeth and looked up at him. My fists were clenched in anger and frustration. He looked away from my gaze and repeated his question, in a louder voice.

"That is none of your business", I told him, as my voice shook.

"It is my business", he shot back, "he's wrong Bella! He's not right for you! Edward Cullen is just not right. You shouldn't have gotten involved with him in the first place! You don't know what I've heard about him, you have no idea what kind of person that bastard is!"

"I know exactly what kind of person he is", I screamed back at James. I stepped forward again, closer to him, forcing him to look me in the eyes. In my eyes that were now watering with hot wet tears.

"He's the person who took care of me when no one else would", I whispered out loud, "he's the person who rubbed my back and told me things were ok when I wanted to cry."

James finally looked up and stared at me. He looked uncomfortable as I stared back. Never blinking, never looking away.

"He's the person who has loved me when I didn't feel loved", I told James, "and when he comes into my room at night, he's the person who comforts me and makes me feel better."

"Bella, I don't think –"

"And I love him", I hissed a bit louder, "and he loves me. You can know whatever you want to know about him, but it's all wrong."

Another moment of silence over whelmed us both whilst James drank in the words I had spat at him. He seemed to be struggling with standing up let alone breathing. With one last heavy sigh, he finally tore his hard expression from my gaze and ran out of the room.

I bit my lip and concentrated on the pain in my stomach. Rubbing it a little harder, the pain was even worst to endure. I closed my eyes and focused on the pain. It was an enough distraction to take me away from this world. From everything that I had been through. And though I wanted to get away from all of this mess, I didn't want to leave Edward behind.

I grabbed the envelope and reopened it once more. Sifting through the pictures, I realised that all of them had been taken through a care window. It couldn't have been James then. So he must've paid someone to do it. How sick. How absolutely insane of him. Edward wasn't wrong, James was.

Who would do such a thing anyway?

"Enjoying the memories?" James's sneering voice brought me back to reality. He stood against the doorway of the living room, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"Thought you had run away", I muttered, putting the photos back into the envelope, then holding it tightly against my chest.

"You better enjoy those memories then, because they're going to be your last ones", he said, ignoring my last comment. I smiled faintly as I looked up at him.

"That sounds like what a murderer might say to his victim because he kills her", I mused, staring at James straight in the eyes. Somehow he couldn't look back, he dropped his gaze and shrugged.

"You're going to tell mum and dad?" I said in a softer tone. James looked up, and I realised that his blue eyes were sparkling a little bit too much. Too much liquid in them.

"I have to", said James in a toneless voice, "or else he's going to take more advantage of you, Bella. And I'm not going to let that happen."

With those last words, James walked out of my sight and out of the front door where he had entered about half an hour ago. I watched him go. Speechless, disgusted and in horrible pain.

**Edward's POV.**

I glanced at the red numbers on my side table's clock. It was half past four. Bella had called me this morning whilst I was at work. Her voice sounded panicked and frantic. I didn't really understand what she said. Something about James though.

As soon as I had heard his name I knew he had done something wrong. Shouted at her? Called her something?

I had calmed myself down and told her I would come to her place, right away. But she said no. That was something that had me worried. Bella had always welcomed my comfort before. She had always let me come to her. Or at least she had come to me. And I would be able to take away her pain.

Then why had she denied me?

I finished work and rushed back to my apartment. My phone was on and in my hand the whole time, as I waited a phone call from Bella.

She said she would call me.

She told me not to come to her place.

Not to call her.

To wait.

Here I was waiting.

I moved to my living room and crashed down on the sofa. Nothing on TV could distract me. I rubbed my face, tiredly as I thought to myself. Sometimes I wondered if torturing me was one of Bella's talents. Ever since I had met her, she was a cute nine years old. Clueless, young and naïve. She knew nothing of the world. Nothing of what would happen in later life. I didn't exactly fall in love with her at first sight. It didn't work that way.

I had met her whilst she was crying. If I remember clearly, it was at the park. I was around eleven years old. At first I had nearly laughed at her. She was sitting at the end of the blue swings, her face buried in between her knees, muttering something not being special. Then I felt sorry for her.

That was the first day I had comforted Bella Swan. At the time I didn't realise why I was comforting her, all her blubbering was hard to understand. Then next day when I went back to the park, I saw the crying girl again.

And that was our routine. After school. My girl would need comforting. She would need love. And I gave it al to her, without realising. It went on for weeks before I even understood her situation, after a couple of months she had told me her name. Bella. I remember her voice dancing in the wind, swirling around my ears.

I would've never have guessed falling in love with the girl in the playground. No one as innocent and as lovely as her.

But did she really –

I jumped about a foot in the air as my phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" I answered, breathlessly as I flipped the phone open.

"Edward, it's me. It's Bella", a small voice answered. I could feel myself smiling.

"Hey, are you ok? Is everything ok?" I asked her urgently.

"I…I'm not sure", said Bella softly. And I was instantly confused. "Listen Edward…there's something I need to tell you. I'm at your place now. Can you open the door?"

Baffled by the fact that Bella had already reached my apartment, I stood up and made my way towards the front door. Yanking it open, I saw Bella. And the grim expression on her face did not give me any sort of hope.

"What is it?" I asked her, straight away.

"We're screwed", she muttered.

* * *

**Not exactly a cliff hanger. More things to happen soon. **

**I'll update when I can. Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter already. (-ish)**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	27. Chapter 27

**I've been pretty lazy lately...sorry. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-six.

_Baffled by the fact that Bella had already reached my apartment, I stood up and made my way towards the front door. Yanking it open, I saw Bella. And the grim expression on her face did not give me any sort of hope._

_"What is it?" I asked her, straight away._

_"We're screwed", she muttered._

I blinked, puzzled by her greeting words. I didn't know what she meant of course. You don't exactly expect your girlfriend to show up saying those two words. Especially if you haven't _screwed_, well not with eachother.

"We're…what?" I asked. Bella sighed, running her fingers through her long hair. She pushed me to the side and walked into the flat, her grim expression had not faded. I closed the door and immediately followed her inside. She rounded and turned around as soon as she reached the end of the hall.

"James has been spying us", she blurted out, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, "he knows…about everything and he's going to tell. Everything."

One thing I caught on from her words. _James has been spying on us._ What the fuck?

"Spying?" I repeated, bewildered. As in spying, _spying_? Was this some sort of twisted joke Bella was messing me about with?

"He's got photos", she whispered, reopening her eyes. And I could see the seriousness in her eyes this time. I could see her emotions, swimming in desperation.

"Photos?" I squeaked. Damn, I didn't know that I could fucking squeak!

"Stop repeating everything I say", snapped Bella, rolling her eyes. She sighed heavily once more and shook her head, as she tried to clear her thoughts.

I stood rooted to my spot as she moved, slowly in a resigned manner. She sank on the couch and leaned back, dipping her head as she continued to explain.

"He's…_somehow_…he got somebody to take pictures of us, of _you_ sneaking into my room", she muttered, as she voice shook a little. I took that as I cue to run to her side immediately. I sat by her side, placing an arm around her small shoulders. Bella exhaled shakily and leaned her head on my side, closing her eyes again.

"I'm going to get in so much trouble, Edward", she breathed out shaking her head against me, "it wasn't meant to be like this. James is going to tell my parents then…then I'm never going to be able to see you again."

"They might not believe him", I murmured uselessly. Everything was still sinking in for me. I was so confused and I had no idea what to do. Bella opened her chocolate eyes and looked up to me again.

"He's got pictures", she hissed, a tear rolled down her cheek, "he'll show it…and then…Edward I think he paid someone to…to spy on me or something. I don't think that –"

"Where are they?" I asked her curiously, "How do you know he's got photos? He could just be lying and –"

"I've seen them", Bella whispered brokenly, shaking her head at me once more.

"Hold on, who's been stalking you like that?" I asked, now mad at this fact. "No one goes around taking random pictures of people, that's just…wrong!"

"Edward, it's all going wrong", said Bella in a toneless voice, "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm really sorry. This wasn't meant to…it's just –"

"Hey, you've got nothing to apologise for", I told her quickly. Bella laughed humourlessly and looked away.

"I've got _everything_ to apologise for", she mumbled, "It's always been my fault in the past, why not now?"

"Bella", I said firmly. I cupped her cheeks with both my hands, forcing her to look me in the eyes. Her eyes were liquid and her cheeks were slightly wet. I noticed Bella's hand was on her stomach, rubbing it gently.

"Edward why are you so calm?" she asked, staring straight back at me, "we won't be able to see eachother anymore Edward, don't you get that?"

"I get it, I get it", I reassured her quickly, "shush…look, you don't have anything to apologise for. Nothing here is your fault. We'll figure it out. Don't worry."

"How can I not?" she sobbed, burying her face into my chest. Her fingers grasped on to my shirt like if she let go she was going to fall into pieces. I pressed my lips softly on the top of her head, inhaling her sweet strawberry smelling hair before talking. My arm around Bella tightened and I held her close.

"We'll figure it out", I told her softly, "It'll be fine. I'll sort it out."

---

**Bella's POV.**

I felt better. I was with Edward now. I was better.

Wasn't I?

"James left", I muttered, sipping the coffee that he placed into my hands, "so then I figured that I couldn't tell you to come over because whoever's _spying_ or taking pictures of us might still be on the look out for the latest snap shots."

"Do you know who it is?" asked Edward. He rubbed my back in smooth circles, allowing me to lean and sink against him completely. I had missed the days when I came here and he would simply comfort me.

"No…who would do that though?" I mused, sighing. "I'm sure people have better things to do rather than take pictures of us. Besides we haven't got any enemies."

"Ok, ok let me clear my head", said Edward quickly. He sat up straighter and removed his arm around me to replace it on my lap, still moving in small circles reassuringly.

"So, this morning James came in and showed you the…the blackmail photos?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. I nodded once and sipped the coffee again.

"Then he walked out?"

"Yes", I said with another short nod.

"Then…you stayed home until he came back?"

"Yeah, my parents came home first", I explained, "At around half past two, mum came in. I was upstairs in my room. Then James came home, he went straight to his room though. My dad came home and my mother left with him. At around quarter past four James left without another word."

"Why didn't he tell your parents today?" asked Edward curiously. I shrugged. I had no answers right now. Just a bunch of questions, an aching stomach and a pile of worries on my shoulders.

"Maybe…maybe he won't tell", whispered Edward, looking straight down at me. It was a long shot and we both knew it. I shook my head immediately.

"No, I mean…what about last time?" Edward said quickly, "Maybe he's human after all. Last time when he saw me in your room he didn't say anything, did he? Maybe he has changed."

"This is different", I sighed, placing the cup down and laying back into Edward arm, "you didn't see…. how angry he looked. It was absolutely murderous. I thought he was going to hit me or something."

"He didn't touch you, did he?" demanded Edward, narrowing his eyes. I rolled my own.

"I'm fine", I assured him, "he didn't. but it looked like he damn wanted to. I don't…I mean, he didn't just seem angry, he also seemed hurt."

"Hurt?" repeated Edward questioningly, "I don't understand."

"He said that I was lying to him", I whispered to Edward, "and he said…well he did say, but he was upset. He was hurt because I lied, Edward."

Edward looked down at me with a bewildered expression. I knew why he didn't understand. It was because the fact that James had never cared before. Why should he care about whom I hang out with? Apart from the fact of getting me in trouble and making me miserable he played no part in my life at all.

"Nevermind", I said shaking my head, "I know I'm talking about rubbish…I just… I don't know how –"

"Stop worrying then", said Edward simply. I scoffed and looked up at him.

"Are you kidding?"

"No", he answered quickly.

"Edward, you _do_ realise what's going on, right?" I asked once more, just to make sure. It seemed that Edward didn't understand anything. He wasn't sad at the fact that I wouldn't be able to see him possible ever again. He didn't seem bothered at all actually. He comforted me and held me close, but didn't he hear me at all.

"Who's got the pictures?" whispered Edward in my ear, as his breath tickled my skin softly.

"They're at home", I explained to him, "I hid it in my room. But James probably has more, or copies at least."

"I don't understand James", said Edward, burying his face into my neck. He inhaled and pulled back to look at my face. "One minute he's all nice to you and the next he's a bastard. I mean, what's that about?"

"He really doesn't like you", I muttered staring at my fingers as I spoke, "when he was nice he didn't know I was with you. The reason he's going to tell my parents about me and you sneaking around is the fact that it's you."

There was silence after I spoke. Edward's arm only tightened around me, until my side was completely pressed up against him. I heard his breathing and I swear I could hear his heart pound against his ribcage. Or maybe it was mine.

"I have to go home", I whispered softly after a while.

"I'm coming with you", said Edward suddenly. I turned to stare at him.

"Give me a lift?" I sighed. "No, James might still have someone looking out for me or something. He'll get more pictures then –"

"No, I'll come to your place", said Edward. I raised my eyebrow and frown in confusion. What the hell?

Getting his arms off of me, I pushed Edward away and stood up.

"What do you mean, Edward?" I asked in confusion.

"Are your parents home?" he asked.

"Um, no. They're coming back at around eight", I told him. But he didn't answer my question.

"Is James home?" he continued to interrogate.

"I don't know", I answered, "he wasn't when I left and I don't know when he is retuning home."

"What if he's home when you get there", said Edward standing up also he stretched out his leg, "isn't he going to ask where you were?"

"I guess so", I mumbled, still wondering where he was going with these questions.

"And what are you going to stay?"

"That I was at Jessica's or something", I replied to him.

"And is he going to believe that?" Edward carried on. I sighed and shrugged.

"Probably not. No", I said honestly, "what's your point Edward?"

"You said he was angry before, Bella", explained Edward to me, "and that he looked like he was about to hit you. What if this time it isn't just a look?"

"He won't do that", I said quickly, "James can be the worst thing ever sometimes but he has never hit me."

"No?" said Edward with an eyebrow raised. "What about horrible Christmas number fourteen?"

**Edward's POV.**

"He won't do that", said Bella defensively. I beg to differ. "James can be the worst thing ever sometimes but he would never hit me."

Lies.

"No?" I said with an arched eyebrow. "What about horrible Christmas number fourteen?"

As soon as the words left my mouth Bella winced. She bit her lip at the memory.

I was sixteen years old and she was fourteen. It was Christmas. I lived with my older brother Emmett at the time in his two-bedroom apartment. Emmett was three years old than me so at the age of eighteen he had already moved out. After a couple of arguments and pleads, my parents allowed me to moved in with him.

I met up with Bella rarely those days. I was more involved in my reputations and images to keep up at school. Normally I would see her, at the public park. That was her escape at times. Where she would go to run away from her parent's criticism and her brother's attitude.

And when I wasn't busy I would be there with her. Listening to her problems and comforting her at best. She was like a fragile bubble to me when I was there. I didn't want to get involved with her because of how broken she was. But I cared for her and felt her sorrow nevertheless.

It was Christmas Eve afternoon and I had nothing better to do. So I wondered around town and eventually ended up in the park. My heart welled up when I noticed a brunette haired girl sitting on a swing in the middle of the park. She wore a large blue jacket with matching scarves and gloves. As she swung back and forth carelessly and slowly, her hands fiddled about with a dark blue woollen hat before she shoved it on her hair.

My heart fluttered more when I realised she wasn't crying. She didn't seem upset. Unlike the previous Christmas.

Most Christmases were a bit weird for Bella since her brother had always given her a hard time. I knew I would see her here. I didn't know she would be happy.

"Bella", I called out as I jogged over. She looked up slowly, a tiny smile appearing on her pink lips.

Out of breath and freezing cold, I sat on the swing next to her.

"Hey", she practically whispered, "haven't you seen you in ages. What's up?"

"Same old life", I shrugged. Although Bella told me many about her, I rarely said anything about me. I preferred to keep myself to myself.

"How about you?" I asked her, "Everything ok at home?"

"Everything can't be ok at home, can it?" she said softly, "or else I wouldn't be freezing my arse off in a deserted playground."

I laughed before speaking. "You don't sound upset."

"I'm not upset", she said, in the same soft tone. Like she was hiding something.

"Why are you here then?" I asked her, not in a mean way but just curiously.

" I got into an argument with my…_brother_", she sighed, spitting out the last word in fury. But she kept her quiet voice low and her voice didn't show any anger. But I could see it building up. She sniffed before talking again.

"I thought…he looked like he was…", she sighed again and readjusted her scarf before turning to me, "are you still living with your brother?"

"Yeah, Emmett", I said nodding before realising that she had successfully changed the subject, "but back to you. Why were you two arguing?"

"I went into his room", she muttered looking at the floor, "he was really mad…James doesn't normally get mad like that…he grabbed my hair and…"

She trailed off, taking off her hat and playing about with it again.

"Did he hurt you?" I whispered gently, not wanting to push her.

"No", she said simply and placed her hat back on, "James grabbed my hair…then my mum called him. So he walked away. I came here then, cos I knew he'd just find me and probably…you know."

"Bella, does he hit?" I whispered, horrified. She had never told me about this. Never said that he abused her or anything. I knew he threatened her and called her names. I knew how it made her feel too.

"No of course not", said Bella shaking her head so that her short brown hair shook around her neck, "he just gets angry sometimes. He's never…hurt me before but…I mean, he was very angry today."

Her head snapped up and she sighed as she scanned around the park.

"You should tell your parents", I urged her, "just tell them that –"

"Go away", she hissed suddenly, her facial expression set in panic.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Go! He's coming, go Edward", pleaded Bella. I followed her gaze to see a person, male figure from a distance walking towards us. Fast.

"Look, I'll talk to him", I said reasonably. After all these years, I wanted to tell James what an idiot he had been to his sister. That it wasn't right.

"No!" she snapped, "he'll tell my parents that I've been coming here and he'll tell them about you. You have to go Edward! Please? Please…for me, go please."

Although I didn't know Bella much, although we only spoke in this public park, although I knew how troubled she was, somehow I always listened to her.

And I listened to her pleas too.

"Why is he here?" I asked her as I got up.

"Just go please", she whispered, the fear was seen in her eyes, "before he sees you."

With a resigned sigh, I patted Bella awkwardly on the head and ran the other direction to which I came which led to crowd of trees.

* * *

**Review to read the rest of Edward's trip down memory lane. James is arriving and Bella is scared, what will happen???**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for reviewing. This chapter carries on from the last one.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-eight.

**Edward's POV. (Still on the recap)**

_Although I didn't know Bella much, although we only spoke in this public park, although I knew how troubled she was, somehow I always listened to her._

_And I listened to her pleas too._

_"Why is he here?" I asked her as I got up._

_"Just go please", she whispered, "before he sees you."_

_With a resigned sigh, I patted Bella awkwardly on the head and ran the other direction to which I came which led to crowd of trees._

Then I stopped and turned around. Ducking behind a tree, I watched as the small figure approached closer and closer. Striding with authority.

It was James.

His face held a grimace, his nose turned upwards. His fists were clenched and his eyes held fury. I glanced over to Bella, she had stopped swinging altogether. She looked frozen in place. Her eyes were open, never blinking. She looked frozen in time. Frozen in fear.

"Where the fuck is it?" hissed James from a distance. Bella looked confused. She stood up from her swing, playing with her glove on her hand. I winced at his voice as I noticed Bella did too.

She took a step back, her eyes widened and her lips parted slightly. James strided closer, his eyes were narrowed as he glowered at Bella.

"Where's what?" asked Bella timidly.

"You went into my room and you took it, I want it back", snapped James. He stopped, a meter away from Bella, staring down at her. I gripped the trunk of the tree to stop myself from going over there and…

"Give it back NOW!" roared James, taking another step closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about", whispered Bella in a terrified and strained voice, "I didn't take anything, I swear!"

"Don't be a bitch about this", scoffed James, rolling his eyes, "what are you doing here anyway? God, you're such a loner, Bella."

"Go away", she sighed, turning around but staring at the ground. Her nose was red and her chest was heaving now. I could see she was about to have another one of her breakdowns. I wanted so much to go over there and help her. So hold and tell her that it was ok, that she shouldn't cry. But James was still present and he didn't look too bothered about the fact that his little sister was about to cry.

"_That's_ not very nice", laughed James, sitting down on one of the swings. He reached forwards and pulled Bella back, "look at me when I'm talking to you! Honestly, I try to teach you manners but you end up being a thieve."

"I didn't steal anything", hissed Bella, as the liquid in her eyes finally spilt over from anger, "can't you just leave me alone? Why do you have to be such an annoying bastard all the time?"

"Say that again", threatened James with venom in his voice. He stood up, towering over Bella as he glared down at her. She kept her eyes on her ground, biting her bottom lip and sighing regretfully.

"I…I didn't steal anything", whispered Bella, she took a step back to get away from James, "please…just leave me alone, James. You don't like me and I don't like you so let's just stay out of each other's faces."

James cocked his head to the side. He looked almost thoughtful until a wry smile appeared on his lips. Bella looked up at him, still nibbling softly on her lips.

"Tell me Bella, why do you have a pocket knife in your room?" mused James, smiling triumphantly. I expected Bella to look confused but instead she looked…caught.

And very angry.

"I…I don't! What are you talking about?" asked Bella. But her face had already given her away. And I was shocked. She had a pocketknife in her room?

At first, I was only surprised. Then I became worried. Bella felt insecure most of her life, she didn't trust many people. Home wasn't a good place for her. A place where she wasn't happy. Did she…could she…I mean, she wouldn't cut herself, would she?

James' cold chuckle brought me back to reality. He stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes once more. "I know you've got it. If you don't give it to me right now, I'll tell mum and dad about your little weapon."

"What weapon?" asked Bella, through her teeth. Her tiny fists were tightened and her face looked flush. The tears that rolled down her cheek looked lifeless. Wasted.

But the next thing that happened was something that surprised me the most. As Bella continued to look James in the eye bravely, I could she was she slowly slipping. About to fall off any minute. She couldn't hold up her boldness, and her wobbly lips proved that. James looked more murderous than I could even imagine. The pure hatred expression on his face, the fuming anger that radiated off of him and the cold piercing eyes…

WHACK!

"It's going to be back in my room before eight o'clock tonight", he hissed down, his chin up and his breathing ragged, "and, be a good girl and don't tell mummy about this. Or else."

And he strode away.

**Bella's POV. (Current moment)**

Edward looked deep in thought. Then he winced and closed his eyes. I couldn't imagine what he was thinking. Because I didn't want him to be remembering what I was remembering. The Christmas that I hated the most. Even though I hated most Christmases, the one after m fourteenth birthday was unforgettable.

"I'll sort it out", he said suddenly, his tone was expressionless. I looked up at Edward and he helped me put on my coat and slipped his black leather jacket on.

"Sort what out?" I asked in confusion. Edward smiled faintly down at me. He bent down and brushed his lips against mine. His cool delicious smell got to me and our lips pressed against eachother. His arms were wrapped around me and his hands dug into my back pocket and he held me closer. I had no idea what we were talking about before.

My arms flew up to secure around his neck and to hold him close to me. The feel of his body pressing against mine made me moan softly into his mouth.

Until I flinched away from pain.

"Are you alright?" asked Edward with concern in his voice as I grimaced. He pulled away from me. I rubbed my stomach gently.

"I'm fine", I said quickly, "It just…hurt a bit."

"Still?" said Edward, taking my hand away and replacing his own on my stomach. His hand gently smooth around small circles on my abdomen, flushing the pain away.

"It hurts when I apply pressure sometimes"; I explained to him, "it's better now. Thanks."

"Let's get you home", he whispered, pressing his lips against mine once more before we left.

--

To say that I was ok was an understatement. To say that I was nervous was just a joke. To say that I was trembling with horrified thoughts was just about right.

Having Edward with me made everything better. But after everything that had happened that day, having Edward with me made me scared.

I didn't understand what Edward was doing. James had already caught us together. He already had pictures and he already threatened to tell my parents. Surely that meant that Edward and I should be more careful now. Surely it meant that we couldn't have secret meeting anymore and we had sneak around even more cautiously.

So why was he driving me home?

"Stop shaking", chuckled Edward as he parked his car in front of my house. MY HOUSE! I played about with my nails as the feeling in my stomach twisted and twirled more. What was the point of this?

I would get in more trouble if James saw him. Never mind trouble, James' reaction probably wouldn't be all hugs and kisses.

"Thanks for the ride, you better go", I said quickly to Edward as I turned around and opened the door. I got out hurried and closed the door only to realise that Edward had gotten out too.

"I'm coming in", he said firmly, "So don't bother arguing Bella."

With a resigned sigh and a trembling feeling I began to walk up towards the front door. Edward followed, linking his arms with mine. I had to admit, the feeling that he was there with me made me feel better. I always hated walking through the front door. It meant hat Edward wouldn't be with me and something bad was going to happen. The words and threats that were thrown at me were horrible and I would be crying. But having Edward with me, holding my hand it gave me a lifetime worth of assurances.

I opened the door and smiled up at Edward.

The house was silent, mostly because my parents weren't home. I was guessing that James was probably back because his coat was on the hook in the hallway.

"Stop looking so guilty", whispered Edward rubbing my arm soothingly, "come on Bella…calm down a little."

I nodded but I didn't understand how I should be calming down. What if my parents came home? Had James shown them the pictures?

What would happen when they'd see it? A nineteen-year-old guy had been sneaking into my room and giving me rides to school everyday and now he was in their house. I couldn't bear to even imagine the punishments.

"You need to drink some water", sighed Edward leading me towards the kitchen. I was surprised he even knew where it was. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of cold water.

"What if my parents come home?" I whispered to him urgently. He opened a couple of cupboards before finding the one with the glasses, and then paused.

"Well…you can formally introduce me as your boyfriend", he said simply, then poured the water into the glasses before handing it over to me.

I had no idea how Edward could be so calm about this.

I took a sip of the water. "I told them you're just a friend. That's what I said when my mother asked me."

Edward poured himself some water and drained it down in one.

"Friendships develop, Bella", he answered, shrugging and refilling his glass, "and that's exactly what happened isn't it? We were friends, now we're more."

"And the pictures?" I said as my voice rose higher.

"James hadn't shown it to them, has he?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know", I sighed, running out of arguments on my side. Edward put down his glasses and walked over to me. He was acting as if it all was fine. As if we weren't about to be crucified if James came down or if my parents walked through the door.

"I don't want to hide anymore", whispered Edward in my ear. His breath was hitting the skin of my neck, making me shiver. "I love you Bella and I'm tired of trying to hide that fact."

* * *

**So, who wants James dead? Anyone...?**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for reviewing. No, I won't kill James off I was just wondering who hated him. Lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter twenty-nine.

_"I don't want to hide anymore", whispered Edward in my ear. His breath was hitting the skin of my neck, making me shiver. "I love you Bella and I'm tired of trying to hide that fact."_

His words made me feel so weird that it was hard to explain. Everything about Edward made feel like I was floating.

We both leaned in closer and our lips connected in the middle of the feelings and the warm atmosphere that we had situated ourselves in.

My fingers brushed and circled around in his soft luscious hair. Edward lifted me up onto the counter so that he didn't have bend down and our lips never broke the passionate kiss that we were experiencing. He positioned himself in between my knees and our lips parts as he tongue darted inside of my mouth gently, stroking and massaging my tongue.

His touch was sending shivers and waves of pleasure through my body and I only hope that I was doing the same to him.

We slowly separated and broke apart. Not because we wanted to but because we had to. It wasn't exactly the perfect place for us to be kissing. Especially since we were in my house, in my kitchen and my brother was upstairs.

But that didn't really matter. Not when Edward was so close to me. I could feel our love for eachother radiate into the air. I wanted to cling to him. I wanted him to hold me so tight and never let go.

I also didn't want to hid how I felt about him. I hated the fact that we were sneaking around and could get caught. I also hated the fact that we did get caught. The consequences that were lined up weren't good. And I had to face them.

"I don't think my parents would let…let me go out with you", I whispered to him, "that's why we can't tell them, Edward. That's why we have to hide."

Immediately he frowned and shook his head.

"No", he persisted, "it doesn't have to be that way. Bella, that can't be the only way for us to be together."

"Well, I can't –"

"Bella! I heard you come in, where did you go?"

James' rasping voice stopped me talking mid sentence. I felt like I had frozen. Again. My stupid brother had to ruin everything. Always.

"Shit", I muttered as I pushed Edward away and slipped off the counter. My heart was pounding again. I couldn't bear to imagine what would happen if James came downstairs.

"Go", I whispered urgently to Edward, "you have to go. NOW!"

"Bella, this is –"

"Please", I whispered to him, "Edward, I'll get in so much trouble. I already _am_ in so much trouble, this won't help."

Edward sighed in a resigned way.

"Yeah…if you want", he said as I grabbed his hand and led him towards the hallway. I had such a bad feeling about this whole thing. That's why Edward shouldn't have brought me home. But I wanted him with me. I loved his company and his comfort. I sighed as I realised he had to leave now. Before James would see anything more.

Just as I opened the door I could hear James' pounding feet down the stairs and ––

"You just go looking for trouble don't you?" a startling voice sneered. He descended the last few steps slowly. Edward gripped my hand tighter. I pulled him behind me, hoping that this was all a dream.

But I knew it wasn't.

Everything was falling apart again. I wanted to cuss aloud. To punch everything single thing that was making me life so wrong.

"Please don't tell mum and dad", I whispered desperately. James crossed his arms on his chest. "Please. I swear I'd do anything, James. Please don't tell."

He arched one of his eyebrows. My stomach was now hurting really badly but I kept my hands behind me, gripping on to Edward's.

"Anything?" James repeated, smirking.

"Forget it, Bella", whispered Edward in my ear, "he's going to tell your parents anyway. Look, I'm sorry that –"

"That you've convinced my sister to think that you're a saint?" James cut in, narrowing his eyes at the both of us. I felt Edward stiffed behind. I rubbed his hand with my thumb. I needed to sort this out. Things couldn't get any worst, I wouldn't let it.

"I'm far from a saint, _James_", hissed Edward, "but then again, look who's talking."

"I'm trying to protect her", snapped James, his nostrils flaring and his face getting red.

"I don't need protecting", I shouted at him, "besides, since when do you care about what happens to me anyway? Hmm? You've never cared before, why start now?"

James looked taken back by my outburst. He stuttered a couple of times before speaking again.

"Bella…I've always care", he said in low voice, "you just…you always choose and do the wrong things. Then I have to pick up your fucking mess! Then you think that I'm the bad guy."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded in confusion, "James, look; I don't have time for this. Are you going to tell mum and dad about…about everything that you know?"

I held my breath.

James pursed his lips. Running his fingers through his blonde hair, I felt no hope as I looked into his eyes. His face was blank and completely expressionless.

Then his eyes flickered up over my head and at Edward. James smirked even wider.

"Victoria took the pictures", said James, shrugging easily. He leaned against the wall smiling as if we were old friends, as if nothing bad was happening here.

"Is that what she is to you?" asked Edward, "you use your friends that way?"

"I didn't tell her to do it", hissed James defensively.

"Then why would she?" I asked him. "Why does she hate me so much if you don't have anything to do with it?"

"I would _never_ tell Victoria to follow you around like that", snapped James, clearly defensive now, "I don't know what her problem is, but it's got nothing to do with me."

"It's always got everything to do with you", said Edward, tightening his grip around me, "what are you going to do now James? Huh? Tell mommy and daddy again? Strip Bella's happiness from her like you always do?"

James winced and looked away. There was a moment of silence of which I had no idea what to say. Edward wound his arms around me and held me close. I didn't know what to do as we stood in the hallway. James was leaning against the wall but it looked like he needed it to be there for him to stand up.

Edward and I had our backs to the door.

James sighed heavily and looked up again. "Alright then."

I stared at him sceptically.

"What?" I asked him.

"I said alright", snapped James, "I won't tell. You can go off with _him_. And you know what? I _don't_ care. You were right; I don't give a shit about you anymore. Because every time I try…I end up being the bad guy."

It took a while for his words to sink in. and when they did I was still confused. James bit his bottom lip, staring at my reaction. He was breathing pretty loudly and his face looked flushed.

"So you'll keep your mouth shut?" demanded Edward. James narrowed his eyes.

"Keep me out of it", he said shrugging, "this is your problem Bella. I give up, all right? If mum and dad catch you, then you'll get punished badly. You know that, right?"

"But you won't tell?" I asked cautiously.

"What am I, a broken record?" he snapped sarcastically, "I won't tell, Bella. But you're on your own."

"That's it?" I asked suspiciously. "You're really going to…I mean…the photos?" my voice went higher and higher with every word.

"What's the catch?" asked Edward stiffly. Yes, there had to be a catch. There was no way that James would just let me get away with all this.

"The catch?" repeated James looking up properly now. He took a step closer, never looking at me. His eyes were glued over my head at Edward. He was glaring this time; there was nothing cold in his gaze.

Instead he looked firm and determined. I really hoped that he meant what he had said but somehow I couldn't believe it. It wasn't something that I was used to. Everything normally went wrong in my life, I was used to that. Now, James giving up without a fight. Surely not, I was certain that he was going to get something in return.

"Spit it out", I demanded to him, "go on then. What do you want from me in return?"

James glanced down at me. He smirked and looked back up to Edward.

"I don't want anything from you Bella", he said in a calm voice. Then he took a step back and smiled at me. Sickly sweet.

"And what about your stalker friend?" said Edward, "keep her away from Bella and I."

"I'm not Victoria's boss", explained James shrugging indifferently, "she does what she wants with her time. I told you, I'm not getting involved."

"Why not?" I asked him curiously, "It was ok for you to get involved before, why stop now?"

"I've already told you my reasons", he said quietly, "Besides…it won't last. And when our parents find out, well…you'll see."

"We're planning to tell your parents the truth", said Edward. I didn't say anything. Mostly because we hadn't discussed that yet and I didn't want to tell my parents about Edward. They had managed to take away everything happy from my life; I wasn't going to give them a chance to take Edward too.

"Like I said…your problem", muttered James, shaking his head as he headed back towards the stairs, "by the way Bella…"

"Yeah?"

"Getting involved wasn't always what I wanted", said James. Then he ran up the stairs, out of my view.

* * *

**So do you think James has an ulterior motive or is he genuine...?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for reviewing. By the way, I just want to explain to those concerned that James isn't a rapist and isn't going to rape Bella. Sorry if I made him sound like that. He's horrible but not _THAT_ twisted, alright?**

* * *

Chapter thirty.

I sat up on my bed and looked around. It was still early to be going to sleep. My stomach was hurting really badly. I rubbed my hand around on it gently to ease the pain. It worked, slightly. Sighing, I threw my legs over the bed slowly.

My head was hurting too, now. I squinted into the darkness to see a faint outline of my clock. The red digital numbers read '10:34'.

I pulled myself up on my feet, flinching from the pain but trying to ignore it. My feet slid into my slippers as I took a deep breath.

It was Friday night and I had just heard James come back home. My parents were still out at their business party and I was home alone. Well, now I was. I had asked Edward to come over to keep me company. My parents were oblivious to his visits of course, but with James no longer on the lookout I found that I could invite Edward over whenever.

My parents were home often and they didn't pay that much attention to me now that I was healed up. James avoided me at all cost and hadn't spoken more than a couple of words since that eventful last Tuesday when he officially washed his hands off of my business.

I padded out of the room, closing my door gently and walking over to his door.

"James?" I whispered, knocking on the door softly.

There was total silence apart from the noise of a music player. A couple of seconds later, the music stopped.

"James, can I come in?" I whispered again. There was some shuffling and sudden rustling before the door was yanked open.

I stepped back.

"Yeah?" he answered. His hair was messier than it's usual state, blonde and ruffled up. I could see he hadn't shaved for a few days. There were dark purple circles under his eyes.

"What is it?" James snapped at me, crossing his arms.

"Uh…I wanted to talk to you", I began nervously. He exhaled in a frustrated manner.

"What about?" he demanded, rolling his eyes.

I fiddled with my fingers. I wanted so much to explain to him. I never liked James; he wasn't exactly the perfect, protective brother. But I wanted to understand him better. Why did he care, and then suddenly _not_ care about me?

Was it something to do with me? Or did he have his own personal demons to deal with? I had spoken to Edward about it and he told me to just ignore James as usual. But somehow I couldn't do it. After all, he was my brother.

"Um, where did you go?" I asked him.

"Out."

"I meant, where?" I rephrased.

James huffed out impatiently.

"What do you care?" he snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"I…I was just curious", I said, trying to sound casual. I fooled no one.

"Go to sleep, Bella", sighed James, turning his back.

"Wait", I said quickly before he slammed the door.

"What, _now_?" he hissed through his teeth.

He glared at me through sleets with his eyes. I could see that he was getting even more impatient. On one hand, I could smell that he wasn't out drinking or smoking. But on the other, I didn't know where he went at night. At first, I thought about blackmailing him to telling me, or I'd tell our parents. But then I felt guiltier for even thinking about doing that. How could I snitch on him, when he didn't snitch on Edward and me?

"Goodnight", I said quietly, before turning around and heading back to my own room.

--

**Edward's POV.**

Bella sat, cross-legged on my bed. Her long brown hair was gently cascading over her shoulders and down her back. The light from the window reflected on her hair, pointing revealing the lighter brown colours that were naturally highlighted on her hair.

Her mouth was puckered up, as she looked deep in thought. Her hand was playing with the necklace around her neck absentmindedly as she concentrated on something. I walked in after a couple of minutes of standing by the door, staring at her.

She smiled and reached for the cup of tea that was in my hand. I sat my own cup on the small table by the side of my bed and hopped on with Bella. She took a sip, hummed in content, closing her eyes as she did so.

"You really don't have to go with Alice", I told her. Well, it was more like pleading. I wanted her to spend the whole day with me. Not my sister.

"No, I want to", Bella insisted, "she asked me to go shopping and…I want to go." Somehow Bella always wanted to make others happy. She wouldn't mind if it hurt herself in the process. I leaned into her lips and brushed mine against hers. She responded with a groaned, forcing herself right on me. I took her cup from her hand and set it to the side. Our lips danced in synchronisation as our bodies were pressed up, close and intimate.

All too soon, Bella pulled away.

"Alright. She'll be here in a couple of minutes", I sighed, giving up. It was Saturday afternoon. Bella had come over to my apartment in the morning. She explained to me once again what happened the previous night. I could see that her hatred for James was suddenly disappearing. Although they never had what people would call a healthy relationship, I think Bella was feeling grateful for him not saying anything.

But I didn't care enough about James to feel gratefulness. Sooner or later, I knew he would hurt her again. And I'd be there to help her from it.

I sat back against the backboard of the bed with Bella by my side, leaning on my chest. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet smell of her hair.

"I want to meet your parents", I blurted suddenly. Bella suddenly went rigid and pulled away to look at me.

"What?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I think it'll help", I explained to her, "if I meet your parents and introduce myself as your official boyfriend. I know they don't like me already…but I can persuade them. I think."

"You know that's like attempting suicide, right?" said Bella with a serious, intent look. I chuckled and shrugged.

"Maybe then, they'll let you out with me", I said. I had though this through and I had a couple of tricks up my sleeve. Her parents didn't really know me to judge if I was good or bad for Bella. I went to college, had my own apartment and I worked. Surely those were good points, right?

"Then you won't have to lie and say that you're at Jessica's place", I continued, "when you come over. Like today. James said that he won't tell your parents, but he can change his mind anytime, Bella. This'll help us."

"My mom won't let me out of the house", she argued, shaking her head already, "as soon as I introduce you as my 'boyfriend' she'll just jump straight to conclusions."

"I think you're jumping to conclusions", I pointed out. She pouted, frowning.

"Why do you want to meet my parents?" she asked, full of confusion and curiosity.

I shrugged at her indifferently. I had my perfect reasons why I wanted to meet Bella's parents, but I wasn't going to tell her yet. Hopefully she would work it out herself.

"What if they don't like you?" she murmured quietly, resting her head against my shoulder. I kissed her hair and wrapped my arms around her small body.

"Shouldn't _I_ be the one worrying about that?" I asked her, chuckling. I felt her shoulders shrug.

"Yeah, but you never worry about anything", Bella muttered. She pulled up her hand absentmindedly and placed it on my chest.

"Not true", I corrected her, "I always worry about you."

"The unnecessary things", she sighed, and I swear she probably rolled her eyes.

"How could you call yourself unnecessary?" I frowned, sitting up slightly. Bella readjusted her position and shrugged again.

We sat in silence for a while, me playing with Bella's hair and her tracing invisible patterns on my stomach and chest. I concentrated on her quiet, even breathing, trying to forget anything and everything else. Finally, I just had to ask.

"So, am I meeting your parents, or what?" I asked casually. Bella sat up and stared at me for a while, biting her bottom lip and furrowing her eyebrows.

"When?" she sighed in a resigned manner. I smiled at her.

"How about tomorrow?" I suggested. Her eyes widened.

"Eh…that soon?" she stuttered, fiddling with her fingers again.

"Sooner the better", I told her, indifferently.

"Well, I don't think –"

"Yoo-hoo? Anybody ho-ome?" a high-pitched voice cut in through Bella.

I held back a groaned. Bella giggled.

"Alice?" she mouthed.

And then, as if to make a grand entrance, my buzzing sister pranced into the room with a big grin.

"How did you get in?" I demanded, annoyed.

"Key under the welcome mat", she said cheerfully, holding up the spare key. Damn, need to find another hiding place. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole building knew where I hid the spare key.

"Bella! How are you?" shrieked Alice, bouncing on my bed. Before I knew it, my girlfriend had been snatched out of my arms and was being squeezed by my sister.

"Uh…I'm ok, Alice", said Bella, half laughing, "how are you?"

"I'm brilliant! Perfectly content! Superb! Absolutely fantastic! Top of the world, baby! Extremely awes –"

Bella looked horrified.

"Yeah, thanks Alice", I interrupted. Alice frowned at me before turning to pull Bella off of my bed.

"Anyway, SHOPPING TIME!" she screamed, throwing her hands up. I smiled encouragingly at Bella who seemed to be deciphering whether she should run out screaming.

"You can always back out, if you want", I whispered to Bella who looked suddenly terrified.

"No you can't", said Alice firmly shaking her head, "let's go! Nice to see you again, Edward. Bella get your shoes on, what are you standing around for? Oh my god, I saw the _perfect_ dress! It was blue and …"

"bye, see you lat –"

Bella didn't even get to finish her sentence as Alice yanked her out of my room. I sighed and followed quickly, trying to get the annoying blabbering of Alice out of my head. How did Jasper do it?

--

**Bella's POV.**

Thirteen shops, seven dresses, twelve tops, five pairs of shoes, and eight skinny jeans later; Alice thrusted a red V-neck top at me.

"Go", she commanded, pointing at the changing rooms. I had learned, in the last four hours and twenty-seven minutes that I had spent with her, that you never say no to Alice Cullen.

"Eh, Alice don't you think we have enough bags?" I said nervously. She looked over at the pile of bags we had placed in the corner.

"Maybe we should go and drop them off in the car", she mused to herself.

"Again?" I groaned. We had already run back to her yellow Porsche _twice_ because we couldn't carry the things we bought around with us. It was either too heavy or too much. I agreed with too much.

"Just try this on", she said, smiling sweetly at me, "then we can take a break."

"A break?" I asked in confusion, "it's already half past six, I need to get home."

"But…but we haven't covered jewellery yet", she whispered in a horrified voice. I stopped myself from bursting out laughing.

"Alice, seriously. I have to get home", I told her, trying to keep a straight face. She frowned, and then eventually nodded.

"After you try that on", she said, "It's _perfect_!"

"Yeah, so was the last twelve tops you made me try on", I grumbled, rolling my eyes as I stepped into the changing room. I through off my sweatshirt quickly and pulled on the red top. Apart from the low neckline, it was actually ok. I stepped out and looked around for Alice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Brunette Bella…"

* * *

**Cliffy, who do you think it is???**

**Btw, who thinks it's a good idea for Edward to meet Renee and Charlie?**

**Review.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty-one.

_I stepped into the changing room. Throwing off my sweatshirt, I quickly pulled on the red top. Apart from the low neckline, it was actually ok. I stepped out and looked around for Alice._

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't Brunette Bella…" said a voice._ I whirled around to see Tanya standing by a rack of clothes. Her arms were crossed tightly over her well-exposed cleavage and she wore a stiff smirk. Her blue eyes ran up and down my body and she turned up her nose like there was a bad smell in the shop.

Suddenly the top wasn't _ok_. It probably looked horrible on me.

"Bella, Bella! Look, I've found this _perfect_ pair of…oh."

I turned to Alice, happy for the distraction. I found she was glaring at Tanya with venomous eyes. She held a pair of skinny-fit black jeans in her hands and a pair of dangerously high-healed black shoes.

"Alice Cullen! How _are_ you?" Tanya practically launched herself at Alice, hugging her tightly. Her voice was in a sickly sweet mode that made you want to cringe.

I was surprised at her suddenly change of emotions.

"Get the fuck off of me", hissed Alice, pushing Tanya back. She stumbled but regained her balance. Alice narrowed her eyes.

"W-what's wrong, Alice?" whispered Tanya in a hurt-like voice. Her hand was on her chest, her eyebrows furrowed together in perfect confusion. She was a good actress.

"Don't you dare", snapped Alice, "I swear Tanya Denali, you better get the hell out of my way or I'll mutilate you with the heal of these shoes."

"Alice?"

Confusion crossed my face as I misunderstood everything that was going on. How did Alice know Tanya? And why was she so pissed at her?

Tanya's eyes narrowed at Alice as she stepped back. She turned to me and sneered, lifting her chin up again.

"How's Edward?" she asked, smirking. She seemed to have suddenly forgotten that Alice was in the room. Her sudden enthusiasm had disappeared and her coldness was back.

"He's fine", I answered quietly. Shock flashed across her face.

"You're still with him?" she demanded.

"No, _he's_ still with _her_", answered Alice. I took in a deep breath but then winced as the lower, bruised past of my stomach suddenly pained. All my bruises and cut had disappeared; I didn't understand why this one didn't. There was still a round purple-blue mark just below my waistline, under my belly button.

Tanya blanched out before recomposing her face into a bitter mask.

"So he's not bored of you yet?" she asked, acting triumphant. I wanted her to honestly go away from me. I didn't like her one bit and I was sure Alice didn't. I didn't understand why Alice was acting this way though. I hadn't seen her mad like this before.

"I guess not", I said, "unlike you. He seemed bored with you last time we met, didn't he?"

She looked just about ready to rip off my hair and grill my insides for lunch. I didn't flinch away from her glare but I held my breath because breathing was hurting my stomach now. I didn't know why. It was far away from my lungs, for goodness' sake!

"You don't understand", she said in a hard voice, "he's going to hurt you _Bella_. Just like he does with every other girl he's been with. That's how Edward Cullen is like."

"She's not any other girl", Alice interjected before I could speak, "so leave her alone. And leave Edward alone too."

"He wants me, I was his favourite", hissed Tanya stubbornly before turning her heel and marching out with a strop.

I turned to Alice in major confusion.

"Slutty bitch", muttered Alice, staring after her.

"What's she done to you?" I demanded, flinching at the suddenly agony in my stomach. The pain was suddenly getting worse. I held on to the wall for support, trying not to show my grimace.

"Tanya became my friend so that she could sleep with Edward", said Alice bitterly, "made me introduce her to him and everything. I carefully warned her to not get involved with him that way but…"

I gasped aloud.

"Bella! What's the matter?!"

I tried my best to stop breathing, stop moving and stop the pain. But the agony was inevitable. I didn't want to shout and scream to show how much the sharp stab in my stomach pained me but I couldn't hold it in. I had never wanted to be in the centre of attention, and I always tried to hide and suffer in silence. But I couldn't hold this in. it was pain that was stabbing it's way out. And it_ hurt_.

"Bella! Bella!"

Alice's shriek was the only thing I could hear as I squeezed my eyes shut and focused hard. The red spots behind my eyelids didn't help. I felt like I was being stabbed at the lower part of my stomach and it didn't feel like the pain was on the outside, it felt like I was being punctured from the _inside_.

I squeezed my eyes tighter and held on to the wall and Alice's hand, focusing and praying that the pain will cease. After a couple of seconds, I opened my eyes.

Alice was staring at me with a shock, bewildered and panicked look. I could see that at least three or four shoppers had stopped to look as well.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Alice demanded before I got to even breathe. I nodded and inhaled as the pain under my hand slowly ceased.

"I'm fine", I choked out, my voice sounded odd. I cleared my throat once. The look on Alice's face didn't disappear.

"I thought you were…I mean…what's wrong? Why were you clutching your stomach like that?" she fired off immediately. I tried to stand up straight, trying not to wince.

"I'm fine", I repeated firmly, "my stomach just hurts, that's all."

"Bella, that did not look like just a small bellyache", Alice said shaking her head. She dropped the clothes that were in her hand onto a customer. "You looked like you couldn't breathe, come on. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"NO!"

The protest came out louder than it was supposed to. Alice ad I hurried out of the shop, away from the disturbed shoppers and sale assistance. We each carried the bags as we walked towards the car park.

"No arguments", said Alice firmly, "I'm taking you to the hospital, right now. Honestly, Bella. You looked in so much pain before, I don't understand –"

"Alice", I said slowly, "no hospitals. Please?"

Hospitals reminded me of whom I was. Broken. Someone who needed healing. But I didn't need to go to a stupid building with men and women dressed in white to be fixed up. Edward did that for me. He fixed me up when I was broken, he was my everything.

"Why…why was your stomach hurting like that?" she asked suspiciously as we got into her car.

I took in a deep cautious breath.

"Got hit there", I muttered, fastening my seat belt as Alice drove back to Edward's apartment.

--

**Edward's POV.**

"Something's wrong with Bella", said Alice quickly as soon as Bella disappeared towards the bathroom. I frowned and turned to her.

"What? What is it?" I demanded. Bella looked fine to me. She had on a bright happy smile when she returned back from shopping. Of course, that didn't mean she actually was. Bella tended to put on a show for everyone. Of course there would be times when she couldn't hold it in and just had to cry, but she only did that out of view of everyone.

"There's a big blue bruise just below her belly button", Alice explained to me, "she said she got hit there but I don't think that's true."

I sighed. A big bruise? No…it couldn't be. James didn't hit her. And if he did she would definitely tell me, wouldn't she?

I thought back. Then realised.

Bella had been wincing and rubbing her stomach for a while now. Every time she grimaced and held her breath to stop the pain. It was when Victoria had lashed out on her.

But that was ages ago. Her bruises should've been healed up by now. They were. The injuries had faded yellow and disappeared in a couple of days.

Blue bruise?

That sounded like a freshly made injury.

"Edward", snapped Alice, "did she tell you anything? What, is she getting bullied or something at school?"

My frown deepened.

"She hasn't gone to school in over a week, Alice", I explained, "It can't be school."

"Home?" Alice whispered. I shook my head. No. That couldn't be it.

"She…she got into a fight with a girl nearly two weeks ago", I tried suggesting but Alice had already started to shake her head.

"This didn't look two weeks old", she persisted, "and…she sort of had like an attack from it or something."

"What?" I snapped, in outrage. "She had a what?"

"Not an attack", she explained quickly, "just…she, I mean, we were in the shop and then she just blanked out. You should've seen her, Edward. Her face was pale white, she was clutching her stomach and leaning against the wall like she couldn't stand."

"Why didn't you tell me this bef –"?

"Edward?" a soft voice called out. My head snapped up as I watched Bella walk in. once again, she was smiling brightly like this was the best day of her life. I couldn't see the scene of her in pain. It hurt me to see her hurt. My stomach tightened at the very thought of it.

"Can you drive me home?" she asked.

"I'll take you", Alice volunteered, suddenly all cheerful, "I'm going home anyway. And your shopping bags are still in my car. Let's go, let's go, and let's go!"

"No, Alice. I think I can –"

"I'll take her", said Alice fiercely, glaring at me meaningfully. She grabbed Bella's hand and began to stir her towards the front door immediately.

"Oh…ok", muttered Bella as she was dragged along.

"Let me at least say goodbye", I snapped at Alice, finally getting a hold of Bella.

"Goodbye, goodbye! See you later, blah, blah, blah…we need to go, _now_", moaned Alice, rolling her eyes at me. Ignoring my hyperactive sister, I turned to Bella. She smiled, amused by Alice's behaviour. I bent down, brushing our lips together with my arm wrapped around her petite frame.

"Bye", she whispered when we broke apart.

"Bye", I whispered back, "love you."

"Love you too, Edwa –"

"Let's _go!_"

--

**Bella's POV.**

This was the one night that my parents were both in. as soon as Alice had dropped me off; I showed my mother the shopping bags. They were proof that I had spent the day 'shopping with Jessica and Lauren'.

I went right upstairs after that, for a long a comforting shower. The hot water flowed on my skin, loosening up my muscles. I continued to rub my stomach, trying to focus on something else at the same time so that the pain would be numb. I didn't know what was wrong with me. The pain wasn't coming from the outside, where Victoria had hit me. Although there was a blue-purple bruise there, I felt the pain from the inside. It was like being eaten alive. My muscles would ache and clench. There was a twisting, fisted feeling that wasn't very pleasant. And every time I would breathe in deeply, the clench would get worst.

"Mum, I'd like to ask you something", I said, dropping my fork. We were at the dinner table, something that we rarely did. Normally my parents would be out for dinner together or they'd be at a certain dinner party. Then James and I would have to get our own food. I cooked when I felt like it; when I didn't, I simply ate an apple or such.

James made an impatient noise and carried on scoffing down the food in front of him. He hated eating like this. Like a family. He normally rushed his food so that he could run upstairs.

"What's that, Isabella?" my mother asked finally.

I sighed. Better get this over and done with then.

"Ok…um, if…if I have a boyfriend", I began, as my dad's head snapped up, I tried to ignore the look on his face, "and if it gets, um, _serious_, you would want to meet him, right?"

My mother exchanged a look with everyone on the table. James had gotten stiff on his chair. He looked at me incredulously, as if to say '_what the fuck are you doing?!'_

"Well, er, of course", mum said hesitantly, "we do allow you to have boyfriends Isabella, but you can't go out with him when you're grounded. There are certain rules too, you know."

"I know the rules", I said quickly before she started explaining them again, "but…um, I was thinking…"

I didn't know how to phrase this correctly. Everyone at the table had stopped eating midway to stare at me, waiting for me to spit it out already. But I couldn't. I thought about what Edward had said. That it would be better if they trusted him. But what if they didn't give him a chance, already he wasn't on their good list. This wouldn't be good. Not at all.

"My boyfriend wants to meet you tomorrow", I blurted out suddenly.

James covered his face with his hands and groaned. I didn't understand why he did that. It wasn't his problem.

My dad quirked up an eyebrow and my mother sighed in a relieved way.

"Oh thank goodness", mum said, sipping her juice.

I stared at her in confusion.

"Thank goodness?" I repeated, bewildered.

* * *

**Who can guess what Renee means???**

**Review Please**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for reviewing. I got some funny suggestions of what Renee's reaction was about, some going along the lines of:**

**'She's thought Bella was a Lesbo'**

and

**'She thought Bella was admitting to being engaged'**

or

**'She got some food stuck down her throat and sipped her drink saying 'thank goodness' when the lump of food went down'**

**LMAO! Read on...**

* * *

Chapter thirty-two.

"Oh thank goodness", mum said, sipping her juice.

I stared at her in confusion.

"Thank goodness?" I repeated. That's what she says? Thank goodness?

"Oh Isabella, I thought you were about to announce to us that you were pregnant or something", Renée laughed, sipping her drink again and fanning herself. I arched an eyebrow.

"You thought I was pregnant?" I repeated once more through gritted teeth. James carried eating slowly, subtly stealing glances at me. My father cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable at where this conversation was going. I glared at my mother. Typical of her to think of the worst scenarios. I decided not to do anything about her sudden jumping to conclusion. I had bigger fish to fry.

"Back to the original conversation", I mumbled, almost hoping no one would hear me. I looked up, straight at my mother before speaking. "My boyfriend wants to meet you…officially."

It sounded odd, the way I had said it. but I suppose it was out now. I glanced around, looking for everybody's reactions.

At that moment James suddenly choked on the broccoli that he had shoved in his mouth. He clutched the table, eyes watering as he coughed. I patted his back awkwardly, watching him warily.

"Are you ok?" asked Charlie, standing up to inspect him.

"Honey, James sit up. It'll help. There", my mother commanded, reaching over to smooth down his back, "better? Have some water."

"I'm fine", James said shoving our hands and concern away, "get off! I'm fine."

I snatched my hand back, rolling my eyes at my brother's way of thanks. Some things never change. Renée and Charlie took their places back at their seats, going back to their dinner.

"Well?" I said after a while of waiting.

"boyfriend", Charlie muttered, shoving some food into his mouth, "already a boyfriend."

"What's his name?" Renée asked, without looking at me.

"Edward", I muttered, "Edward Cullen."

I didn't miss the frown that my mother's face turned into. Her eyes suddenly tightened but she said nothing for a while. Sipping her drink, she spoke finally whilst sighing.

"Oh…him."

She glanced over to my dad whilst I cringed. Not good, not good at all.

"How old is he?" demanded Charlie, dropping his fork, "this is the boy who you hang around with at night, is it?"

"He's got unlimited revision books at his place"; I said quickly, "So I went there to study for a couple of hours. We were just friends then anyway." But not anyone, obviously.

"How old is he?" Charlie repeated, staring straight at me.

"Little older than me", I told him hesitantly. I went back to playing with my food, hoping that my parents would just say yes already. This wasn't going to well. I wanted to trust Edward and think that maybe he would convince my parents to let us be together but it didn't seem like that was going to happen right now. I desperately wanted to live in a world where my parents would actually approve of what I did, whom I hung out with.

"Ask him around for dinner tomorrow", said Charlie interrupting the silence that had settled over us. I froze and looked up.

"What?" my mother and I spoke in unison. James choked on some chicken. No one paid him any attention this time though.

"Are you working tomorrow night?" dad asked, sipping some wine and arching an eyebrow at my mother.

"Well…no, but…I mean, Charlie this Edward is the one who's been getting Isabella is trouble", Renée stuttered, giving my father a meaningful look.

"What trouble?" I demanded, glaring at her. Suddenly my stomach twisted and the pain attacked me. I bit my bottom lip and lowered my left hand under the table to rub the sore piece of skin gently.

"Surely he's a bad influence", my mother continued without bothering to spare me a glance. She laughed nervously whilst sipping her drink and glowered intently at my dad, almost forcing him to read her mind or something.

"Does he go to school?" my father turned to face me, asking. I was confused, of course, by the fact that my dad didn't seem to be joking about any of this. He actually looked like he wanted to know. My mother, on the other hand, looked absolutely appalled at the mere idea.

"He's in college", I explained, "he works part time in comics media, creating cartoon pictures. But Edward's majoring in English in college and he's not a bad influence, there's nothing bad about him."

James sipped his drink and coughed half of it out. I turned to glare him for a couple of seconds before looking back at my parents.

"We'll decide that", Charlie said firmly, "it wouldn't hurt to meet him. And I don't care if he's in college or university, Bella. What matters is if he's worth it."

--

The ceiling of my room was painted white, just like the walls. I lay flat on my back, staring at it for a couple of minutes. This was the only position that my stomach didn't ache badly. It had gotten worst, I realised, and this wasn't good.

The pain was coming from the inside of my stomach and it was getting much, much worst than I could bear. Sometimes, I had to just stay still for moments, clutch on to something solid nearby and concentrate on making it out alive. It felt like I was being eaten alive. Like a big bubble had sudden turned into an explosion inside of me and exploded at random moments.

I had called Edward to tell him the 'good news'. Well, that's how he put it. Edward seemed overly confident about pleasing my parents somehow. I didn't why or how but he seemed sure that after he'd meet them that they'd warm up to the idea of him and I together.

"Isabella?" my mother's disapproving tone was hard to miss. I had lived with it my whole life. There was nothing of me that she actually approved of, when she was actually there.

"Yeah?" I called out to her, not bothering to move.

"Sit up", she commanded, "that is no such way for a girl to be laying around like. I'm talking to you, _look at me_."

Gritting my teeth, I sat up, a little bit too sharply.

The pain that gusted inside of me made me freeze. I groaned, closing my eyes and instantly clutching my stomach. Holding my breath, I tried counting backwards to ease the pain but that didn't seem to work. Muscles twisted and churned inside of me, tearing and ripping apart, swelling and deflating inside of the lower part of my stomach.

I let air through my nose, because I needed to breathe, but that wasn't such good idea. My muscles were turning into spasms, slashing and slitting into millions of tiny pieces. My finger stroked my stomach gently as the pain ease slightly. And I opened my eyes.

My mother stared back at me with a horrified expression on her face. Her eyes were fixed on the small piece of skin that stuck out under my hands from my lifted shirts. I immediately pulled it down.

"What on earth was that?" Renée demanded, her eyes widening as she strided in, still looking shocked.

"I…nothing", I said quickly, throwing my legs over the side of the bed, "I just have a small stomach ache."

"Isabella, it looked _blue_", she hissed, flustered, "was that a bruise? Did you get into another fight? How long have you had that?"

"It was…from…that thing with Victoria", I answered her hastily, and "it's fine I'm fine. It just hurts from time to time."

"Let me see", she whispered, warily eyeing my stomach. I covered it with both of my hands this time.

"No, it's fine."

"Get your coat on", she commanded, standing up, "that didn't look fine to me. Get up, _now_. We're going to get that checked out. And you better not be lying to be about that fight thing."

**Edward's POV.**

"Bella?" I answered, after the seeing ID screen.

"That was the first ring, Edward Cullen. Have you been waiting by the phone for me to call?" she teased. I could almost imagine her rolling her eyes. Bella's soft voice rang through my ears as I parked the car outside of the hospital.

"No, I had the phone in my hand", I told her, "I just got off the phone with my dad."

"_Sure_", Bella laughed, "it had nothing to do with the fact that you were waiting patiently for me to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" I asked, curiously.

"I told my parents you wanted to meet them", she said softly. I waited for her to carry on. Getting out of my Volvo, I pressed the phone closer to my ear to hear her voice properly. I wanted to hear what she said but Bella had paused.

"Well?" I sighed impatiently.

"How's Sunday dinner for you?" she said in a half amused, half hesitant tone.

"They _want_ to meet me?" I repeated, bewildered. Bella laughed, filing my ears with her high bells and chiming.

"Well, my father does", she answered after a while, "I'm not sure about Renée. She's, um, she still thinks you're a bad influence."

"I'll soon change her mind", I told her. I didn't want Bella to worry about this. I could handle it. I had to. I was sick and tired of sneaking around. All my life everything had been so normal for me, but Bella wasn't normal. She was the most special and beautiful thing in my life and I wasn't going to hide it. I wasn't eh best person about and I probably didn't deserve her but I was selfish enough to keep her. And I wanted to keep her.

"Half past seven", she whispered gently, "you can cancel anytime you want, Edward."

"Not gonna happen", I snorted, rolling my eyes, "I'll be there at half past seven Bella. Is James going to be present?"

"Um, I'm not sure", she said uncertainly, "probably – _ouch_…"

"Hello? Bella?" I panicked, hearing some scuffling in the background, "Bella, what happened?"

"Ah…er, I'm fine. It's fine", Bella said, half panting. She cleared her throat before carrying on, "I just…um, my stomach hurts. So I'll see you tomorrow Edward, ok?"

"Oh…yeah. Ok", I agreed, not completely convinced of her tone. She oddly wanted to hang up suddenly.

"Goodnight. Love you."

"Sweet dreams, Bella. I love you too."

Something wasn't right. I knew that from the moment Alice had spoken to me this afternoon. I knew it from the fact that Bella was masking her face completely. And I knew that I had to do something about it.

I didn't understand what was going on, but I was going to find out. The so-called panic attack that she experienced didn't sound like something pleasant. I just wished that Bella had told me if something was wrong. She always told me these things. This was why I was here. To take care of every emotional problem she face, so why wouldn't she confide in me now?

I spent a couple of hours in the hospital; my father had called me in. he had some things to take care of and I offered to help out.

It was nearly half past eleven when my father pushed me to leave. I left his office and headed out towards the waiting room but suddenly froze.

Renée Swan sat, looking uncomfortable in the fainted green chair. And next to her, sat Bella.

My heart sped up as I looked at her closely.

She didn't look like at in the afternoon when she had left my apartment. Before she looked healthy, a little bit pale but still had some colour in her cheek.

But now, she simply looked…pale. Her skin held an odd ghostly composition and the way she held her stomach, she looked almost skin.

I frowned, my heart racing as I wondered what she was doing here. In such an hour. With her mother. What had happened?

Renée looked fine so the problem was probably Bella.

"Isabella Swan", a nurse called out. Renée helped Bella up, tutting at her daughter before leading the way into an office. I merely watched, utterly confused.

Bella was sick.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you fo reading.**

**xXx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hiya, thank you for reviewing. OK, firstly I just want to point out that NO ONE IS DYING. OK? No one, I'm not killing Bella. Well...maybe James if I feel a bit evil...**

**Secondly, this is a long chapter (well, longer than I normally write for this story, I think) so please take your time and read it. Some interesting 'stuff' occurs.**

* * *

Chapter thirty-three.

Bella's POV.

Chicken roast with side vegetables and a potato salad. Water, orange juice, coke and lemonade to drink.

The dinning room table was all set. All of the cutleries were polished and shined in their correct places with a clean white tissue placed next to the plate. The glasses were cleaned and shined, twice. The white plates were completely white, no spots or scratch marks.

The floor was vacuumed three times, once in the morning, once during midday and once just recently. The shelves on the walls, surrounding the large table, were all dusted and polished.

I fiddled with my hand, my eyes scanning the room. It's like I was looking if my mother had hidden a gun under one of the chairs or something. I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

But I didn't want this night to go wrong. Not at all. It couldn't and it wouldn't. It was happening now anyway, all I could do was make sure I ended up with Edward by the end of it.

I took in a deep breath and risked a glance at my watch, seven twenty-three. My father was in the living room, slumped on the couch in front of the TV. James was upstairs; unfortunately he would be joining us for dinner. This wasn't good at all, so far. And the dinner hadn't even started yet. Edward wasn't even here.

But since I knew that James was going to be present I knew that there'd be something to go wrong. It always did when he was involved. I didn't want that sinking feeling in my stomach, I didn't like it. The only thing I could do was hope and try to make sure everything worked out smoothly. That my parents would approve of Edward and that we'd finally be able to see eachother, without sneaking around.

I was still suspicious of James' behaviour to rescue me from the sharks rather than throw me to them. I had the deepest feeling that he was going to save me from a subtle thing and get me in trouble with something bigger.

But if he messed up this dinner, I would certainly disown him. Separating me from Edward was the only thing that could mess up my life right now.

--

"Isabella get the door, please", my mother's voice snapped me back to earth. She peeped around the doorway from the kitchen. My mother wore a knee-length skirt, matching top and a small jumper. I simply went with sweats.

"Yeah", I mumbled. I hadn't even heard the doorbell ring. Stumbling over my own foot, I hurried to the door as James was flying down the stairs. He offered me a tight smile, and an arched eyebrow before he proceeded into the kitchen. I didn't question his reaction or expression. I had too much on my mind.

I opened the door, my heart in my throat, and my breath held. Edward stood on the other side, floppy bronze and red hair sticking up all over the place. Crooked grin in check, perfect white teeth in order. He wore a light T-shirt and some jeans. Casual wear. His skin was creamy pale and looked soft and alluring.

"Hi", I muttered lamely. Edward smiled, bending down to brush his lips against mine. I melted once his arms circled my waist, pulling me closer to his body and pressing his lips harder so that we moulded into eachother perfectly.

After a couple of seconds, too soon, he pulled away, still smiling.

"Come in", I said quickly before I got distracted again. I led him to the living room, where my father now stood.

Crap.

How did this go again?

What was I supposed to say?

Oops…

"Er, this is Edward, Edward this is my dad", I said nervously, waving my arms between both of them.

Charlie stood stiffly, his eyes roaming over Edward in a scrutinizing way. After a couple of seconds, he held out his hands and I breathed again.

"Nice to meet you Edward", he said gruffly.

"Likewise, Mr Swan", said Edward politely, shaking his hand and smiling faintly. Just then, I realised my mother had entered the room. Renée stood, her mouth half opened, her eyes widened and with a kitchen cloth in hand.

"Mrs Swan, pleasure to meet you also", said Edward before I had gotten to introduce them. He shook hands with the flustered and slightly shocked Renée, warmly, smiling all the way. I wanted to elbow or pinch my mother. She said nothing but gawped at him. I knew that she didn't like him but this wasn't a way to behave. She had to give him a chance. Just one change. They had to give us both a chance.

"Let's go eat, shall we?" said Charlie, clearing his throat and sensing the awkwardness. _No_, I wanted to shout out, _please don't jump to conclusions. Just get to know him first_.

Instead, I followed my father into the living room where James sat, smiling broadly.

"Edward", he said brightly, as if they had been best friends since birthday, "how are you, man?"

"I'm fine, James", said Edward, glancing towards my direction, "and yourself?"

"Still alive', said James, shrugging.

My mother and father sat opposite eachother with Edward and I on the side and James opposite us. Charlie muttered a couple of things, which I couldn't comprehend but Renée still hadn't spoken.

My hope was slipping away…

"I want to say thank you for accepting me for dinner tonight Mr and Mrs Swan", said Edward, still in his polite state, "I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it's Renée dear, just Renée", my mother laughed, flapping her hand at him.

And I was completely shocked.

"Renée then", said Edward, and if he weren't my boyfriend I would accuse him of flirting with my mother, "such a nice name."

"Oh thank you", my mother gushed, flapping her hand again dismissively.

I was sure Charlie and James had dropped their jaws to the ground also. I thought that Renée didn't like Edward. The way she hadn't even returned his hello and greeting a couple of minutes ago but now…

I continued to stare at my mother as every helped themselves to dinner, piling the food into their plates. I didn't understand where '_just Renée'_ came from. And what was with the hand-flapping thing?

"So Edward…" began Charlie. And that's how it went on from that moment on. I stayed silent, watching out carefully to see if I had to step in to save Edward at any times, fortunately he was holding out on his own pretty well. My mother was completely dazzled by his politeness, something that I would've never thought of. She seemed really strict about having dinner with Edward, it seemed to just be meeting him and not taking account of anything but this was different. She was _laughing _with him. Up to a point where I rolled my eyes when she wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes.

Charlie, who I thought would be very relaxed at meeting Edward, was actually stiff and scowling. I thought my father was going to be the one who was willing to meet my boyfriend, as he accepted this whole thing easily but instead he was the on interrogating. He asked and prodded and poked and demanded any and every question possible of asking. Nodding stiffly when he got the answers and often making odd noises of understanding.

James, on the other hand, acted even more suspicious than I thought possible. He laughed. He smiled. He spoke. He was _lively_.

Then he was silent.

Then he spoke again.

Then he was silent.

I mean, WTF?

I didn't understand what was going on with him at all. One minute, he'd be joining in and laughing at a joke and then next, he'd just be picking at his food with a scowl on his face. I thought that maybe something that was said might've upset him but it didn't seem that way. Nothing said could've upset him. I noticed, a couple of times that he often glanced my way, as if he was checking if I was still breathing or something. But I didn't worry too much about him. I couldn't afford to. All I wanted was for this dinner to be over and for my parents to see Edward like I saw him.

I wanted us to finally be able to love eachother in the open.

--

"It was nice having you over Edward", said Renée, rushing forwards to shaking Edward's hand gently, "and nice to finally meet you."

I turned to glare at her. She was the one who _didn't_ want to meet him. She was the one protesting that he was a bad influence. What hell had happened?

"Um, yeah", Charlie grumbled, crossing his arms together, "nice."

"See you bro", James called out, running up the stairs and disappearing around the corner.

Bro?

_Bro_?

Since when was Edward his bro?! Two week ago he was probably plotting Edward's death or something. What the hell was wrong with James? He probably had a split personality or something that was the only _reasonable_ explanation that I had.

"I'm glad to meet you too, sir", said Edward shaking my dad's hand again. Charlie shook it back, muttering something and slipping back into the living room.

"What's wrong with James?" I asked my mother in an undertone. She frowned at me, and then glanced up the stairs.

"I'll go find out", Renée said before turning to Edward once more. _Go away_, I shouted out in my head, _and stop giggling at my boyfriend_.

"Goodnight Edward, thank you for coming over", she said smiling. How many times had she said that now? Three? Seven? Two thousand times? "I better upstairs…"

Edward merely smiled politely until she had turned her back and ran up the stairs. I released the breath I had been holding and rolled my eyes.

"Success or not?" Edward teased with an arched eyebrow. He walked backwards, towards the doorway, opening the door with one hand and holding my wrist with the other.

"You flirted with my mother", I accused, narrowing my eyes at him, "that's not acceptable, Edward Cullen. My mother!"

"Gentleman's charm always worked", he laughed, winking at me, "but I can assure you that she won't be against you seeing me again from what I've seen."

"Charlie might", I pointed out, "you can dazzle Renée but my dad doesn't fall for sexy sly glances."

"I guess not", he laughed, shrugging, "so hey, what's wrong with…_James_? He was…"

"Weird", I finished off for him, "I know…but I'm not sure. At least he didn't ruin anything tonight. But my parents haven't acted like they approve or disapprove of you, Edward. They could still say that I can't see you as soon as you walk out of the door."

"Walk out of the door with me then", he whispered, pulled me closer so that I had stepped outside onto the front porch with him. I closed the door behind me, pushing him back and stepping up on my tiptoes to brush my lips against his. Edward wrapped his arms around me fully, pulling me up against his body. I flung my arms around his neck as my lips danced and synchronised with his. His ran his tongue over my bottom lip and entered my mouth when my lips parted for him. The feeling and warmth of his body sent shivers of pleasure up and down my spine.

We broke apart, breathlessly and hearts pounding after a while mostly because breathing was necessary. Damn oxygen. Edward trailed down my neck with his lips, sucking and biting at my flesh as I bit my bottom lip to not moan out loud. I had to keep in mind that my parents were close by.

That thought killed the mood.

I quickly pushed Edward away as the footsteps of someone, presumably my mother, was pounding down the stairs.

"You could do it, you know", Edward whispered, staring down at me. His green eyes were hypnotic and bright. His breath fanned across my face and I smiled.

"Do what?" I asked. The phone rang inside. Someone else would get it.

"Walk out", he explained simply, "Just move out of your parent's house. It's legal for over sixteen year olds. They wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

_Move out of your parent's house_…

The thought made me smile wider. It was like someone telling you that you were invincible. The freedom that I could get alone would make my day.

But I was broken little Bella, and I knew that I couldn't take care of myself that way. I was surely going to fall apart.

"As much I would want –"

"Isabella!" my mother's voice cut through me, "the phone's for you. It's from the hospital."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow", said Edward quickly but I noticed the little glint that he had in his eyes. Like a sparkle of emotion and excitement. "Are you going back to school?"

"Yeah, I think that –"

His lips interrupted my answer but I didn't object. We kissed harder, gripping onto eachother before my mother's shouts broke us up again.

"Bye, love you", I whispered quickly, reopening the door and stepping away.

"Love you more", Edward laughed.

I stepped inside, attacked by the warmth of the house. I hadn't realised that it was actually quite cold outside. I ran into the hallway where my mother stood with an arched eyebrow. I quickly grabbed the phone out of her hand before she could comment.

"Hello?"

"Miss Isabella Swan?" said a female voice.

"Yes, this is she", I replied, curious to who was speaking.

"My name is Donna Robinson; I'm a nurse from St. Hope's hospital", she continued, "We've received the tests results of the scan that you took yesterday night."

"Oh…ok". I held my breath.

My mother had dragged me to the hospital the Previous night. Her reaction was completely unnecessary but I was glad that I had it checked out. I thought I would simply die if I had another explosion of pain.

It sounded like she was taking in a deep breath before she spoke.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan but your results have concluded that you've badly injured the oviduct, fallopian tube and uterus", she explained, and paused allowing me to take it in. I did biology in school and her words registered in my head immediately. But I couldn't make sense of them.

"W-what does that mean?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan…there is a very large chance that you won't be able to reproduce", she spoke softly, "Isabella…you might not be able to have babies."

* * *

**Ok, so there's a lot to consider. ****Like, how will Edward react to this news? Why was he talking about Bella moving out earlier?**

**Also, what's wrong with James' behaviour? And should Renee stop flirting with Edward...? ****And of course, how does Bella take in this 'news'?**

**But most importantly, how can I kill Bella and make Edward fall madly in love with _me_?**

** Lol, only joking... or am I...?**

**Anyway, review please.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	34. Chapter 34

**YAY! An update!! I love updates, it sort of makes me squeal. But something that makes me happier is the lovely reviews I get to read _after_ I update. Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter, all comments were deeply appreciated.**

**But now, on with the story. Sad news for Bella. . . does she take it well?**

* * *

Chapter thirty-four

_"I'm sorry Miss Swan…there is a very large chance that you won't be able to reproduce", she spoke softly, "Isabella…you might not be able to have children."_

Children?

Those miniature sized adults with big round eyes?

Those crying, pink little things with diapers on?

I…I can't have one?

_Oh_.

My hand flew down to the bit below my belly button immediately. It was still sore and I smoothed it down gently, relieving me of the pain.

Her words didn't make sense to me at first. I didn't understand what she had just said. They were just letters mixed together into a sentence.

I was aware of my mother standing next to me, tapping the floor impatiently with the tip of her toe. She grunted in frustration and stared at me in an annoyed manner.

"Miss Swan?" the nurse asked, "Miss…are you there?" Her voice faltered at the end as if she understood why I wasn't still talking.

"I'm here", I told her. I was surprised that my voice wasn't shaking. Such news may have certain people suicidal and here I was, twirling the telephone line in my hand and talking as if Jesus was coming tomorrow. What she had just said didn't bother me. It didn't touch me at all.

"A couple more tests are needed to be done", the nurse, Donna Robinson carried on talking, "Can I please speak to your parent or guardian? To make an appointment sometime during the week."

"Yes", I said robotically and handed the phone back to Renée. I felt like the news hadn't affected me at all. I felt fine. I wasn't harmed.

"What is it?" she mouthed at me as she took the phone.

"I can't have babies", I told her, shrugging. Leaving my mother, with her jaw to the ground, I turned around and went up the stairs. She called my name a few times but I didn't turn back. I was trying to digest what the nurse had said but it wouldn't stick.

I could hear my mother's voice as she spoke on the phone. Her tone went higher and higher with every word. She sounded mad. Appalled. She sounded shocked. When I got to my room, I paused outside the door.

James walked out of the bathroom. His face was dripping with water. His eyes were red and puffy. His bottom lip wobbled as he watched me warily. Then, with a distinct sniff, he sprinted to his room and slammed the door shut.

I ignored him. My mind had shut down. I didn't feel right. I felt weightless. I felt odd. Like I was having an out of body experience. Absentmindedly, I rubbed my stomach in round circles, wincing at her pain. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from screaming out from agony. My eyes shut tight and my breathing was cut off. After a couple of minutes, the pain slowly subbed down a little.

This wasn't good news or bad news to me. This was just news. This wasn't meant for me. I didn't understand what the nurse said. It wasn't registering. The words were there in my head but it was just floating around.

It wasn't happening to me. It wasn't meant to me.

I can't have children. I can't have babies.

It wasn't really happening. The words were floating, not sinking.

--

**Edward's POV.**

I grabbed the two pillows and ran into my spare room. The smell of paint was fresh and filled my nostrils. Checking the time, I noticed that I had to get Bella. Well, give her a lift to school before I went to work.

I stood back in the middle of the room to admire my work. The walls were painted a light lilac colour, a faint but soft tone to the room. I had changed the bed cover sheets, because no one had used them since it was placed on and it looked quite odd.

I had two spare pillows stuffed in my closet and it filled up the double bed nicely. The room was empty apart from the wardrobe, table, chair, bed and side table.

No decorations. No small picture frames. No vases or books or anything to show that anyone had spent more than a few hours here. That would soon change. It would change very soon, if I could help it.

I walked out of the room and grabbed my jacket as I headed out. Today, I would tell Bella everything. I had it all sorted out now. Her parents weren't a problem anymore. There was nothing standing between us now.

I loved her more than anything and I was going to show her exactly how much.

--

"Missed you", said Bella. She closed the car door and sat down and suddenly her small arms were wrapped around my neck, catching me off guard. I was surprised by this way of greeting but kissed her back when her lips brushed against mine.

My hands went to smooth down her soft chestnut hair and hold the small of her back. I pulled her closer to me, moaning into her mouth when she gripped my hair to hold my face in place.

We pulled away, gasping but my lips carried on kissing down her jaw line as I tasted and sucked on her creamy, delicious skin. Bella's breaths were choppy and warm as she breathed down my neck, making me shiver.

"I…I think y-you'd better get me t-to school", she said breathlessly, leaning her head to the left so that I'd have better access to her neck. My tongue darted and I licked her smooth skin gently, still holding her tight in my arms.

Reluctantly, I pulled away, sighing as I did so. I held her still though, so that our foreheads were connected and our nose touched slightly. Bella smiled faintly. One of her fingers trailed from my hairline down to my cheek, caressing my skin.

"I love you", I whispered, staring deep into her eyes. The chocolate swirling colour would never cease to amaze me. A faint blush appeared on her face, painting her neck and cheeks a crimson red colour.

"I love you too", Bella told me back, teasing her lips with mine. But then her face turned serious. Her eyes stopped glimmering and she looked at me, really looked as she spoke softly, "you're the only real thing in my life right now. Everything else is messed up, you're the only thing I'm holding on to, Edward."

"Hold on tighter", I told her firmly, "my Bella…just hold on tighter."

--

I didn't know whether I should be grateful to Renée Swan or creeped out by her. On one hand, my plan had worked just as I thought it would. I had impressed the right person enough to make her think I was the good guy. In my defence, I really was the good guy. But on the other hand, I might have over done it a little bit. Flirting to charm was one thing, flirting with someone twice as young as you was another.

I had called Bella right after she finished school, telling her I would be picking her up. Bella being Bella panicked and told me not to push my luck. Even if her parents hadn't forbidden me from seeing her, it didn't mean that they wouldn't in the future if she spent too much time if me, she said.

But I couldn't believe that. Sure, Charlie Swan wasn't going to be worshipping my feet any time soon but at least I had Renée on my side.

I convinced Bella to call her mother, asking permission if she could spend some time with me. Renée agreed immediately, as long as Bella came home before dark.

"Before dark means half past six", Bella explained, as I started the engine and it purred softly, "so…this gives us a little over two hours. Are we going back to your place?"

"Of course", I answered, the excitement burning inside of me, "where else would we go? Its where we told your mother you'd be."

"I still can't believe she agreed", muttered Bella, narrowing her eyes as she stared out of the window. I chuckled at her.

"If something bad would happen, you'd believe it instantly", I told her, "but when something finally goes right, you _can't_ believe it?"

Bella didn't reply. She merely shrugged, a little too late, and carried on staring out of the window. I didn't concentrate on her enough to realise that something was wrong. I did notice the way her hand was constantly on her stomach, smoothing and rubbing her abdomen in slow, lazy circles.

I was too excited of what I had planned for her, planned to tell her and show her. If Bella agreed then everything would be perfect. She would be mine and I would be hers, forever, without anyone else interfering this time.

**Bella's POV.**

The flat smelt oddly of freshly dried paint, coffee and oranges. Edward took my coat and hung it next to his on the hook beside the door. I skipped inside, enjoying the feel of my shelter. This was the place I always longed for. This and Edward's arms.

I could see that Edward was happy about something. I knew it was because he had impressed my parents. And I was glad of that. I loved the fact that my mother had actually been taken by him. That she didn't screech at me on the phone or called me stupid when I asked her if I could hang out with Edward after school.

The only thing I didn't like is when she said 'oh, and tell Edward I said _hi_.' Giggle. Hang up.

I mean, _ew_. Cringe, shudder, and gag.

"I've been meaning to ask you something", Edward, whispered, breathing down my neck. His arms snaked around my waist from behind as he pulled me back into him. I smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of him against me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Why were you at the hospital at eleven thirty at night on Saturday?"

His question caught me off caught and I stiffed immediately. Edward instantly pulled away, watching me with cautious eyes.

"How did you know about that?" I asked him, walking straight into his kitchen. I heard him follow.

"You haven't answered my question", he teased, and grabbing my wrist and spinning me back into his arms. I bit my bottom lip, cautious of what I should say. My hand flew down to my stomach automatically and I rubbed it gently.

"Why do you do that?" demanded Edward, taking my hand off and replacing it with his. He backed me up against the fridge, one hand cupping my face and the other gently lifting up my shirt to smooth down my stomach in small circles.

"Bella!" he gasped, disapproving and shocked. I winced once more, closing my eyes and concentrating on breathing. When I opened them again, I saw Edward's eyes fixed on my stomach, wide and alert.

"How did you get this?" he asked, stirring me out of the kitchen immediately. I felt ridiculous, being back out of a kitchen with my shirt lifted up and Edward examining the deep purple bruise below my belly button.

Before I knew it, the back of my knee hit something soft and I fell back down on the sofa in the living room.

"Stay here", Edward commanded, as he rushed away into the kitchen, "how the _hell_ did you get that? Please, please, _please_ don't tell me it was that Veronica girl again. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

I rolled my eyes, taking in a deep breath before speaking.

"Edward, calm down", I told him, sitting back and rubbing my stomach again, "where did you go? Come here and I'll explain."

He appeared from the kitchen, holding a wet cloth and a medical box. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again.

"Sit back, lift up your shirt. Start talking", he ordered firmly, pushing me back and kneeling in front of me, "damn, that looks sore. Oh Bella…you were always the one to suffer in silence but this…this is just –"

"Let me explain", I sighed, cutting in quickly. Edward gently dabbed the cloth on my skin, I winced but held still. It was wet and warm and actually quite soothing.

"Go on…explain."

"This is…this is from two weeks ago", I told him. Edward shook his head already.

"A two week old bruise won't look like that", he interrupted before I got a chance to say anything else, "Bella don't lie please. This looks like it was done this morning. Yesterday at the latest."

"Edward, listen", I snapped at him, snatching the cloth away to gain his attention. He sighed and motioned for me to carry on.

"_This_ is why I went to the hospital", I said in a quiet voice, "when Victoria hit me…she hit me pretty hard. Well, that's an understatement but…you understand what I mean."

"Did she hit you again?" Edward whispered, furrowing his eyebrows.

"No…no, of course not", I said, shaking my head, "honestly, she did this two weeks ago. And the bruise wouldn't go away. So, my mum and I got it checked out on Saturday."

Edward took the cloth out of my hand again and gently smoothed it around on my bare skin. I stopped talking to press my lips into a tight line so that I wouldn't make any noises when the cloth came into contact with me.

"Bella…" Edward said, stopping and looking up at me. He frowned before sighing, and then spoke. "You're not…I mean…this isn't something…"

He trailed off, unable to finish his sentences.

"What, Edward?" I asked him, curiously. Edward opened his mouth to speak but then paused, as if he was figuring out what to say.

"Bella", he tried again, "If James hit you…you'd know better than to cover for him, right?"

I closed my mouth and looked away, suddenly unable to speak.

* * *

**Cliffhanger? I'm not so sure...**

**Right...little bit of James in this chapter, at the beginning, has anyone guessed what's wrong with him yet?**

**Also, Bella's slightly in denial, that's why she's not saying anything.**

**Review please!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for the reviews. Comments are always appreciated. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter thirty-five.

"_What, Edward?" I asked him, curiously. Edward opened his mouth to speak but then paused, as if he was figuring out what to say._

"_If James hit you…you'd know better than to cover for him, right?"_

_I closed my mouth and looked away, suddenly unable to speak._

"Bella?" Edward prompted after a couple of minutes.

My eyes stung as I remembered yesterday. Right after the dinner when I had run upstairs, James was coming out of the bathroom. His eyes were red and puffy. He was crying.

"There's something wrong with him", I whispered to Edward. He frowned and confusion swept his face.

"What?"

"I think…I don't know what…but there's something wrong with James", I explained to him, sighing. I didn't exactly care for my brother, not after everything that he had put me through. But I couldn't ignore the fact hat he wasn't himself lately. There _was _something wrong.

"I know there's something wrong with him", said Edward, nodding, "he's a jerk. He has a split personality and he's untrustworthy. _That's_ what's wrong with him."

I shook my head immediately. Then nodded, rolling my eyes

"Well, yeah. But apart from that", I told Edward, "he doesn't seem himself lately. I don't know what's wrong though. He's just…not acting like _James. _He's being weird and creepy and not even my mother knows what's wrong."

"You haven't answered my question though", he said quietly, rubbing the sore bit of my stomach with the warm cloth. I reached out and ran my fingers through Edward's hair. It was soft and supple like I imagined it to be.

"He didn't do this", I told him, "James didn't hit me. And…I _would_ tell you if there was something wrong with me, Edward. You're the person I come to when I need someone to hold me, to comfort me and to make me feel like myself again. I'd tell you anything."

Edward seemed pleased with my response for now. And I wanted it that way. Because what I had told him was the truth but some of it was still wrong. There was still a big secret that I was keeping from him. A secret that I was keeping from myself that I didn't want to believe.

The only thing was that I didn't understand how I felt about it, so how could I tell Edward how I felt if I didn't even know myself.

"You should've told me about this before, Bella", Edward said once more, pulling my shirt back down and sitting on the couch next to me. I leaned into his arm and buried myself into his chest. His touches were warm and just right. I closed my eyes. A voice ran through my ears.

_Isabella…you might not be able to have children…_

No kids. No little miniature me.

Did I want babies?

Well, I hadn't exactly decided yet but it was something that I wanted, in later life. When I had my own life sorted then maybe I'd want to have a little baby.

"So what did the doctor say?" Edward asked casually when I had relaxed into his arms. I tensed, not expecting this question. My eyes flew open immediate and Edward sensed my stiffness.

I needed to stir the conversation away from this.

I sat up and went to sit on Edward's lap, facing him but not looking into his eyes. Instead I focused on his hair. My fingers brushed the locks out of his eyes and back. His hair was a beautiful colour, odd but beautiful.

"The doctor?" Edward prompted arching an eyebrow. I leaned down and kissed his eyebrow, letting my tongue slip out and wet a piece of his skin. Edward moaned, snaking his arm around me and pulling me closer.

"Bella, are you trying to distract me?" he asked breathlessly. I kissed the side of his lips, running my tongue smoothly over the pink fullness. Edward melted against me and I felt his hardness under me, straining against his jeans. "Because it's…it's working."

"Shush…I love you, did you know that?" I whispered, nipping and sucking at his bottom lip. I rocked against him on his lap and he moaned out my name in the sexier way possible. Edward pressed his lips against mine and slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance whilst our hands roamed around each other's bodies.

The perfect moment was suddenly ruined when I jumped off Edward suddenly, clutching my stomach and screaming out in pain.

**Edward's POV.**

One minute I was holding Bella perfectly against my chest. My hands were stroking up her back, under her shirt feeling the softness and warmth of her skin. My tongue was exploring her mouth. I loved the feeling of her so close to me, of her petite body on my lap. I wanted to hold her in that position forever. Heaven couldn't compete with Bella.

But the next minute, she had been snatched away from me, crying out in agony.

My eyes widened in shock as I saw her, gripping on to the edge of the sofa, her lips parted a piercing cry escaping her lips.

"Fuck! Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" my actions were automatic. I knelt down on the floor, next to her, searching to see what I could do.

Bella was panting, she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming. The look of pain struck her face and I noticed she was holding her breath. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I hold her or rub her stomach or call an ambulance.

"What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong", I begged her, desperate to hear her say something, anything to me.

"Gimme…a minute", she panted, closing her eyes just as a tear escape the side of her left eye. I held back her hair, wiping it out of her face. I noticed she was furiously but gently rubbing her stomach with her right hand and muttering something quietly under her breath. My heart racing in the few seconds that she looked like she was battling a demon of some sort. Finally, Bella squeezed her eyes tighter and stopped breathing altogether.

I waited.

She stayed in the small, crouched position, smoothly rubbing her stomach and not saying anything.

"Bella? Bella, are you alright?" I whispered, scared of saying anything else. She opened her eyes slowly and turned to face me. She breathed out loud.

"Oh…oh – _ouch_. Ow, that hurts", she groaned, struggling to get up. I watched her warily, not saying a word, as I helped her stand up.

At that moment, I was so scared shitless and so angry that I would've broken down and cried if Bella hadn't been standing in front of me, wincing in pain.

"I forgot to take my pain meds this morning…that's why it was hurting so much", she muttered, staring at the floor and speaking mostly to herself.

I stared at her in disbelief.

"Pain medicine? You didn't tell me you had to take _medicine_ because of that bruise", I snapped at her. I was so angry with Bella at that moment. The sight she made me watch caused me the most pain I had ever felt in the word. She was helpless on my apartment floor, clutching herself for dear life and I couldn't do a thing about it.

Bella looked startled. She shrugged at me, wincing as she did.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I demanded, wanting to know the _real_ answer this time, "you just told me you would tell me anything and everything and now…Bella, what's wrong? Why are you keeping secrets?"

"There's nothing wrong, Edward, I'm –"

"Don't you dare say you're fine", I cut in through her sharply, "because, honey, that little episode was _not_ the definition of fine to me."

She clenched her teeth and set her jaw, glaring at me then finally giving up.

"I'm sort of hurt badly", said Bella quietly, she lowered her eyes to the floor, "inside…it's injured quite badly. But it's healing. All I can do is take pain medicines and wait for it to heal. The reason I didn't tell you is because it's not a big deal, Edward."

I stared at her and I felt like truly burying my head under my pillow. She didn't understand how hurt I was to see her hurting. She didn't understand that her pain was my pain.

Not a big deal.

"It's a bigger deal that you'd ever thought Bella", I said quietly. I wanted to tell her something that day, but this had ruined it. I needed to find another way of asking Bella to move in with me.

--

**Bella's POV.**

It was my birthday tomorrow, Friday.

I felt like my life was crammed with all the bad bits of a horror movie. It was like God or whoever was up there, had picked out some random horrible things and just mixed it into my life just for pure entertainment. And however much I tried; I couldn't shake off the bad things. I couldn't sort anything because it turned out worst and worst.

"Would you like to talk?" a voice broke through my thoughts. I looked up to see my mother walking into my room. She didn't knock anymore. I noticed how her lips pursed as she looked around and her eyes zoned in on the stray clothes lying around. She said nothing though, which I was grateful for.

"Talk about what?" I asked, settling myself back on my bed.

"You've been staring at that picture for a while", she commented, ignoring my question.

Renée gestured the framed picture I held in my hands. It was of James as a baby. Just a newborn. One day old, wrapped in a purple blanket in my mother's arms. I was looking at her face, how tired she looked but the happiness clearly glowed off of her. I could see her weariness but I also saw her pride as she held her first baby, her only son.

"What are you thinking, Isabella?" she asked gently. My mother sat at the end of my bed looking at me. I handed back the picture to her and she smiled looking down at it.

"I don't know how I feel", I told her, "how I feel about not being about to…to have babies. The thing is, I feel like I don't care. Like it doesn't affect me at all."

"Of course it does affect you", Renée said, shaking her head, "to be able to carry your child for nine months is a privilege, Isabella. There's always a connection between the mother and child. Trust me, you not being able to conceive is something that you'll be regretting for the rest of your life."

I stared at her blankly. Thanks for the comforting words, mother.

"This is a baby, we're talking about", she carried on, "your own flesh and blood. Your own little bundle of joy. _Yours_. A miracle of your creation. And…you can't have it. You _won't_ be able to have it."

_No_…

"There's always adoption", I said quickly before she continued, "I could just adopt, mum. I can have children, I just won't be able to give birth to them. I'll love any child just the same."

"And what about your husband?" she questioned, "Do you think a man would want to be with a woman who can't carry his child? With a woman who won't be able to carry on his last time with a child? Are you sure your husband would want you, when you tell him you can't have children?"

I blinked back the tears that were pooling in my eyes. The words were harsh and sharp. I felt each one of them slicing through me, leaving deep wounds.

"No man would want a woman who is such a dead end", said Renée, standing up, "they'd want someone whole, not _you_, Isabella. I'm sorry, but not you."

* * *

**I _know_ Renee sounds harsh. But believe it or not, that last conversation with Bella and Renee is actually something that's based on a true story.**

**Review please, Bella's birthday is the next chapter. That's when _everything_ changes...**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Renee was harsh in the last chapter but it's life. How does Bella take it...? Read on!**

* * *

Chapter thirty-six.

I blinked back the tears that were pooling in my eyes. The words were harsh and sharp. I felt each one of them slicing through me, leaving deep wounds.

"No man would want a woman who is such a dead end", said Renée, standing up, "they'd want someone whole, not you, Isabella. I'm sorry, but not you."

My mind instantly reversed and twisted around. There was a lump in my throat. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds but then opened them again.

"Edward would want me", I whispered, determined to convince myself that. My voice was fierce but sounded so unconvincing. My mother didn't look convinced either.

"Are you sure about that?" Renée asked, staring straight at me. Her body was twisted so that her face looked directly at mine, "I'm not trying to be mean or harsh Isabella, I'm just being realistic. He's a young, handsome man. He could have any woman he wants, any _whole_ woman he wants. Why would he settle for half and incomplete when he could have someone who'd give him a proper family?"

"He's not like that", I cried out, shaking my head, "you don't know Edward. He loves _me_. And I'm not incomplete. You're ruining everything! Go away!"

"I'm just making you see sense", said Renée quietly before heading towards the door. She paused, her hand on the handle and said, "Have you told him yet?"

My chest was heaving up and down from my panting. I didn't want to answer that question but my mother seemed to be waiting for an answer. She turned around and walked back towards me, placing the picture she held back into my hand.

A mother and her newborn baby. Something that I could never do.

"Don't cling on to dreams when reality is the world you live in", she whispered, before exiting my room quietly. At that moment, the urge to slap my mother across the face never felt so strong. But I gritted my teeth and wept instead.

--

I remembered days before Edward and I had confessed our feelings to eachother. I would spend all my spare time either with him or this very room. My plain little room where I'd be crying the majority of times I spent here. I would crawl into a corner and cry at every single insult that was thrown at me. Maybe the next day I would tell Edward. He'd hold me and tell me I was pretty, he'd tell me I was worth it, he'd tell me that he was there.

If I was with Edward, I tried as much as I could to explain how horrible my life really was. He tried to understand but I doubted he could grasp the full concept. Edward was my everything. Edward was my rock.

As soon as Renée left the room, I felt everything around me shift. Her words dug a deep hole inside of me and I was determined not to cry. I didn't want her words to get to me. She was my mother, my _mother_, how could she have said something like this? It was possible that her only daughter might not be able to have children and _those_ are the words she picks to say?

I thought if I had children, I would never treat them the way I had been treated. But that thought was when I was weak and crying, not when I had imagined having a family. But I wouldn't be able to now, would I?

My thoughts wondered back to Edward and the fact that I hadn't told him. He probably knew that something was up but I blamed it on the pain in my stomach. To be honest, that was aching quite less and less now. I consumed the daily dosage of my given medicine and the pain would keep to a minimum.

Would Edward mind? Would he care?

Shouldn't _I_ care?

Still, whether I was mad at my mom or not for saying such harsh things, I couldn't say it was a first. Insults, threats and wounding conversations were the only ones I ever had with my family. Because I was never perfect. I was never right.

And now, according to dear mother of mine, I wasn't whole.

I scoffed as I rolled to my side, James would have a field day if he heard this conversation. I didn't know what the hell was the matter with him and to be honest, I couldn't care. I didn't have time to care, not right now. I just hoped he would be ok.

--

**Edward's POV.**

On Friday morning I woke up at half past six to call Bella immediately. Firstly, to wish her a happy birthday and secondly to apologise for the millionth time about not being able to pick her up for school that day.

Oddly, she sounded ok about walking to school instead of getting a ride from me but I didn't take that much into account.

I had to get things set up for Saturday, hopefully if my plan went according to plan she'd be moving in with my this weekend. But then again I could just be letting my ego run wild.

Bella might not want to move in with me. She might not trust me enough.

Let's just pray that's not true.

--

The day zoomed by and I had to run around town, going to Alice and Jasper's place to collect a present from them that I don't think Bella knew she'd be getting. She wasn't very good at accepting gifts.

After that, Emmett insisted that I bought something and say that it was from him since he forgot about her birthday and was _reminded_ about it. I told them all that Bella wouldn't care if she got nothing from them; in fact she barely knew my family after all.

I went to college in the afternoon and by the time I had gotten home at the end of the day, I was absolutely knackered. Still, the apartment was nice and clean, the presents for Bella were sitting in my Volvo boot and the present from me was safely in my back pocket. I had felt my arse a few times to check it was still there.

Not because I liked touching myself, like the girl sitting next to me in class accused me of.

At half past seven, I made my way to Bella's place. I had been invited to dinner but politely declined, as I knew that I'd be busy today. However, I did tell Bella that she wouldn't get away with a birthday without a gift from me. I would be dropping by her present and she would have to accept.

Please accept.

--

"Oh…Edward", Renée looked startled as she opened the door. Who was she expecting, father Christmas?

"Good evening Mrs Swan how are you?" I asked her, smiling. She fanned her face and stepped aside, gesturing me in. I really hoped she wasn't going to giggle again or anything.

"Peachy…um, I presume you're here for Isabella?" she asked quickly, closing the door. No flirting. Mmm, improvements. Somehow, her cheeks were all pink and she looked distracted as her eyes kept darted all around us. I could hear Charlie and James in the other room.

"Yes…Bella", I told her, nodding. Just then, James appeared. His eyes flickered between his mother and I. I remembered the last time I had been here and he acted so strangely.

Sometimes I swear this guy was bipolar.

"Edward", he nodded curtly, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey James", I greeted, in a kinder tone than he threw at me.

"Bella's upstairs…cake?" he asked, holding up a slice of chocolate cake on a small plate. I eyed him, confused.

"James, darling I don't think –"

Renée began to speak but I cut her off. I was actually expecting Bella to answer to door tonight. I hoped she would be waiting for me to come by the window or some shit like that. Then we'd embrace and I'd give her the gift I had for her and she'd be so happy…

"No cake, thanks James. Could I just see Bella?" I asked, turning back to Renée. She nodded and offered me an apologetic smile, for what, I didn't know.

"Upstairs, first door on your left", she told me hesitantly, "and, um…I think Bella's upset about something. She was, er, well she –"

"She broke down and refused to cut the cake", James finished off, "so I cut it for her. Are you sure you don't want a piece, man? It's good cake."

"She broke down?" I repeated, ignoring the other useless words, "what do you mean? What happened? Is Bella ok?"

"I think it's something that _she_ needs to tell you", Renée murmured quietly, "she hasn't exactly come to terms with it yet, but I didn't expect her too. Bella isn't exactly…strong with emotions. She's just not…well, _not_."

"Not what? Come to terms with what?" I repeated once more. I had no idea what Renée Swan was talking about and this left me confused. Apparently I wasn't the only one.

"What do you mean?" James demanded, crossing his arms. He held his precious cake safely though. "What's wrong with Bella? I thought it was just because she didn't get a present from me. I told her, it's in the _post_. God, that girl's so –"

"Can I go see her?" I interrupted, I felt so alarmed at what I had just heard. Renée nodded immediately, smiling ruefully once more and I ran up the stairs without a second glance back.

--

Amongst other presents, I got Bella a musical box for her sixteenth birthday the previous year. Inside were two birds, a blue and a red one. That was the only gift she approved of that she said she would accept and keep, even though I begged her to keep the other ones as well. Still, that was when we were really becoming close. It was when I had started to realise my feeling for her. That even though she was broken and hurting, I wanted to be the one holding her forever. I wanted to love her like she deserved to be loved.

I pushed her bedroom door open and revealed her fragile petite frame, sat in the middle of her bed. Her brown hair gracefully cascaded down her shoulder and reached her waist. In her hand was the musical box, which she was playing over and over again.

Bella looked up at me and smiled softly when I entered. I could see the tear strains on her face and how red and puffy her eyes were. I closed the door and walked in.

--

**Bella's POV.** (Before Edward came)

Seventeen.

My day went by as normal as any other day. In fact, if it wasn't for my two friends at school bombarding me with presents and shouting out '_IT'S BELLA'S BIRTHDAY! SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HER OR WE'LL BEAT YOU UP LATER_!' in the school corridors well, if it wasn't for that, then it would be just like any other day. I'd wake up, get ready for school, creep down the stairs and try to skip out of the door without anyone noticing me. The other difference today was that Edward couldn't pick me up. He had some errands to run, apparently.

To be honest, I didn't really mind. Although I loved seeing his face in the morning, I was dreading seeing him again. What my mother had told me yesterday terrified me. I didn't mind not having children, seeing as I wasn't weeping and sobbing my heart out, but would Edward?

Of course, I never said that we'd get married and live happily ever after. Edward didn't really have many long-term relationships, as to why I was surprised when he wanted more than just sex from me. Blissfully happy but still quite surprised.

So, did he want children or not? Would he think I was whole?

Did _I_ think I was whole?

That's when it happened. I had this odd epiphany moment. I was all dressed up, wearing a brand new dress that I had purchased with Alice. It was silky and black and ended right on my knees. The two straps around my shoulders were patterned and smooth. Apart from that, the dress was simply plain black but beautiful all the same.

I didn't wear makeup, since we were only downstairs. My dad offered to go out but since Edward said he wouldn't be able to come, I requested just a nice dinner with my family. That would be the only evening that I wouldn't get insults thrown at me anyhow.

We ate dinner quickly and I felt like I was guarding time. I kept glancing at my watch to see if Edward was about to arrive yet. At seven fifteen, James cleared the table and came back with a two-layered chocolate cake.

Then I don't know what happened. I was bending over, blowing out the candles and suddenly a tear dropped out of my eye. It rolled off my cheek slightly and fell directly on the cake. I could feel a flash as Charlie took a picture.

Some people say that their lives flash before their eyes as just before they die. I was getting that flash right then. Bent over a chocolate birthday cake. The seventeen-shaped candle was still burning. Renée and James stood on the side, a fork and plate in hand. And I suddenly realised that I wouldn't get it.

I wasn't going to have children. I couldn't go through the horrible, life excruciating pain that mothers did. I wouldn't be able to break my husband's hand, whilst squeezing out a little life. I wouldn't be able to hold that little miracle after all the pain and suffering. I wouldn't be able to dress my baby, to get up in the middle of the night to change it or feed it.

I wouldn't be able to have a baby.

"Isabella?" my mother's voice rang through my ears.

"Blow the candle and cut the damn cake already, I'm hungry", snapped James. With a feeble blow, the candle was out. I straightened up, my hand going straight to my stomach immediately. It was flat, and still a little bit bruised on the outside.

Another tear rolled down my cheek.

"Bella, honey? You ok?" Charlie asked, placing the camera down and walking warily towards me.

"I…I can't have children", I whispered, more tears coming out unwillingly. What I didn't want to happen was happening. I was realising how much a baby was to me. I didn't have one, I couldn't have one. Maybe that's what Renée was trying to tell me earlier, that since I couldn't give Edward a family, a child, maybe he'd go to someone who would.

"Cut the cake!"

"Isabella?"

"I can't do it…" I whispered, my heart now pounding. All realisations were becoming clear. I looked across from my parent's faces to my brother's.

Then I thought of Edward.

He said he loved me. _Me_. nothing else but me. If I broke down and cried that wouldn't make him happy. If I mulled over this by myself, he wouldn't like it. I had to be strong. For him and for me. And if I couldn't have children, I wouldn't let my mother make me think I wasn't whole. Because I was. I wouldn't let her get to me. Not this time.

"Can you cut the cake please?" James huffed out, crossing his arms.

"Cut the damn cake yourself", I hissed, turning my heel and sprinting up and stairs as fast as I could.

Renee wasn't going to get the worst of me, not now. If I couldn't have children, it didn't mean I couldn't be a mother. And if that's what Renée thinks, I was going to prove her wrong.

* * *

**OK, I think I've got the end of this story nearly sorted out now. It'll end in about 3-4 chapters. If you have any questions, ask it, and I'll answer it in the story.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Quite a long wait, I appologise. Here's the next chapter, btw if I've planned correctly there's going to be the next chapter then an epilogue. So only two chapters left. Enjoy it while you can!**

* * *

Chapter thirty-seven.

**Edward's POV.**

Bella looked up at me and smiled softly when I entered. I could see the tear strains on her face and how red and puffy her eyes were. I closed the door and walked in.

"Bella?" I called out gently. She smiled, beckoning me in with her eyes and placed the musical box to the side. I walked right in, my heart thumping against my chest. She looked so sad. So broken. This had better not be the works of James.

"Edward there's something I have to tell you", Bella said quietly. She looked like a child was about was to get scowled at. I watched as she took in a deep breath, rubbing her stomach slowly then patting the place beside her.

"What happened? Are you ok?" I asked her urgently, sitting down and placing my arms around her small, fragile shoulders. She sniffed, leaning into me. I closed my eyes as I held her close to me, rubbing the small of her back soothingly.

"I love you, did you know that?" she whispered suddenly. Her words twirled in the air above us. There was a sudden edge to her tone that made me uneasy.

"Of course I do", I said, a creeping panic began to rise in me. Bella was beginning to scare me, "baby, what's wrong? What happened? Renée – your mom said that you broke down or something."

"I think James is suffering from depression", she said quietly, looking up at me. I wiped her tears away with my fingers. She bit her bottom lip in a nervous manner, as if she was deciphering something difficult.

"James? What's this got to do with James?"

"Oh…nothing. I just thought…well, that's my theory about what he's acting weird", she mumbled. I leaned down to kiss her, trying to reassure her that everything was fine. We were all fine. She didn't have to be scared. I was here for her. I was definitely here for her.

She kissed me back timidly, her tongue moving in rhythm with mine. I could almost hope that everything was fine. Almost. But then Bella pulled away. I frowned to myself, wanting to kiss her more. This was her birthday, not a funeral. She should be happy right now, not upset like this.

Bella tucked her head under my chin, snuggling up close to me. I could feel her breathing in and out. Her hands wrapped around my own and they gripped me tightly.

"I want you to know that I _am_ whole", she said fiercely, "I love you and I _can_ be good enough for you."

Her words totally confused me. I still had no idea what was going on.

"I know you are", I told her firmly, "you're more than good enough for me, you're too good. Bella, what's the matter? You're scaring me, what…what happened tonight?"

I waited for her to answer. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled as if she was buying time. It didn't work, I watched her as I waited patiently for her to reply.

"I found out that I can't have babies last Sunday", she whispered, as another tear escaped the corner of her eyes. I wiped it away immediately, sighing at her words. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. "At first…I thought that I didn't matter because I didn't care but then I realised…_today_ I realised that no one would want me. Not if I could provide a family or…or –"

"Does your brother have anything to do with putting these thoughts in your head?" I demanded, anger filling up inside of me. Bella stuttered a few times before talking.

"No…I mean, Renée wasn't the most supportive mother but then again when has she ever been one", she scoffed, shrugging her shoulders.

This was ridiculous. I understood that Bella was upset about the possibility of not being able to have kids but her parents should be supporting her. Besides, she seemed more tensed of _my_ reaction to it rather than her own.

"Bella, only an idiot would refuse to want you", I told her firmly, "because of that reason. There are other options. You don't have to be upset about not being about to conceive."

"_Of course_ I'm not upset", said Bella indifferently, "I didn't exactly plan to have children but…Edward, it's what a family needs, isn't it? I won't be able to do that…I won't be able to provide a family for the person I spend the rest of my life with…"

"Bella, who are you marrying?" I asked her out and direct. She looked caught off guard by my question, as I was sure that anyone normal would be.

"Who am I…well, I don't know", she stuttered, looking genuinely confused, "I can't exactly see the future, Edward."

I could see her practically rolling her eyes. I didn't blame her. My question wasn't subtle.

"I can", I whispered to her, as I hoped what I was about to say didn't make her go running and screaming, "now, don't freak out because I'm not proposing or anything but I know that I love you…and I wouldn't exactly be opposed to spending the rest of my life with you either."

Bella smiled faintly, burying her face fully into my chest. I loved the feeling of her being so close. I held her tightly, not wanting to let go once more.

"You deserve better though", she said quietly after a while. Bella pulled away, looking at me straight with her big doe-like eyes. I could see the innocence and purity in her chocolate coloured orbs.

"If I ever get what deserved then I would never get you", I told her softly, "you are too precious and I don't understand why you don't even realise that fact."

"I can't have children", she hissed fiercely, pushing me away and breaking out eye contact, "how am I precious? I don't have a life. I'm constantly a wreck. I always take up people's time and waste their moments. I'm nothing but problem, even my own mother practically told me that."

Her chest was heaving up and down heavily. She bit her bottom lip, then opened her mouth as if she was about to say more but thought better of it. I reached out and touched the side of her face with my fingers. Bella's cheeks were flushed and slightly wet. Her lips were parted and she was breathing heavily through her mouth.

"I'm seventeen today", she stated in a calmer tone, "seventeen years old and I feel like crap. My _life_ is crap. I'm just hoping that something great, some amazing is going to happen but it's not happening, Edward. Instead I just get these stupid things thrown at me."

She stood up from me, walking to the bedside table and grabbing her hairbrush. I watched as she yanked it roughly through her hair, sniffing a couple of times and wiping away the tears that flowed down her cheek.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the spare key that I had brought with me.

EEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

**Bella's POV.**

Edward was silent. I didn't know if that I was the reaction I wanted to get some from. I needed to tell him the truth and I need. He knew now what a wreck I actually was. If he hadn't realised it before, surely he would now know that I wasn't the _precious_ girl he had made me out to be. Because I was only ever sane when I was with Edward. When he wasn't around, I fell apart.

He didn't comment much on the fact that there was a possible that I couldn't have babies. I tried to think that maybe it didn't matter to him but I couldn't cross that out. I finished brushing my hair, my way of a distraction and turned back to him. Edward smiled, waiting patiently.

"Do you want to have kids?" he asked eventually as I stood in front of him. I didn't know how to answer that. Right after I had found out the news, I could easily say no. I could just say that I didn't care about that. I was still young and it didn't matter to me. But now, I had realised that children were the foundation of happiness. It held a proper family together. It pieced things up.

"I don't know", I told Edward truthfully, "I just don't know…I mean, I haven't planned anything or…but Edward it's what everyone wants in their life eventually, isn't it?"

"There's always adoption", Edward shrugged, "many women do that. This doesn't have to affect your life if you don't let it."

"Don't tell me you don't see me any different now that you know", I challenged, scrutinizing his expression for clues of how honest he was being. Edward reached forwards and grabbed my hands, pulling me closer to him. He sat on the edge of my bed and positioned me in between his knees. I looked down at him, wanting to bend down and brush my lips gently against his.

"You're still Bella", Edward said quietly, "and…I know you're upset about this thing right now but I really wanna ask you something."

"I'm not upset", I repeated again, "I'm bothered. I'm uncomfortable. It doesn't upset me, it makes me feel uncomfortable, Edward. I feel weird, odd, _different_."

"But you're not", he insisted to me, "you're still the same. I still see you the same. I love you the same, or maybe a little bit more everyday and…I also want you to move in with me."

I blinked.

Edward smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I thought that was being subtle."

"You want – wait, you want _what_?" I demanded, knowing that I had heard the wrong thing.

"I want you to move in with me", he said in a rush, "it's perfectly legal and you're allowed to do. You're not contently happy here and I really want you and I to live together. Also, I've already sorted out the spare room and everything so all you need to do is say yes and move your stuff in…"

Edward trailed off, his eyes watching me warily. I felt like my heart was beating in my throat as I stared right back at him. I could actually feel my hand trembling in his.

"Yes", I whispered finally. But before the wide grin could spread on either of our faces a sudden knock made me jump.

"Isabella? Is everything ok? Edward?" my mother's voice pierced through the door. I whirled around and Edward stood up, snaking an arm around me to keep my back pressed into him.

"We're, er, I'm fine, mum. We're just talking", I called out nervously. Renée stayed there for a couple of minutes, as if she was waiting for me to say something or open the door. I just watched, hoping she wouldn't come inside.

"Well, er…ok then. Although, I don't think it's very wise for you two to be there", Renée carried on talking, "you know, alone. In a bedroom. Charlie might not be happy with that, Isabella."

I rolled my eyes at her way of putting those into words. Sure, blame it all on Charlie.

"Tell her now", whispered Edward. I panicked at him.

"What? No, she'll kill me", I hissed back.

"Isabella?"

"She can't do anything to stop you actually", Edward pointed out. He walked towards the door easily. I felt like my heart was daring to break through my ribs again. Renée wouldn't like this. My father wouldn't like this. They may never talk to me ever again.

Well, that's an upside.

Edward opened the door, revealing my mother looking flustered. Her eyes flickered between us two suspiciously as she registered the gap space between us.

"Bella and I were just talking", Edward reassured her. She laughed, fanning herself.

"Well of course", my mother nodded. She looked at me. "I hope you haven't been creating trouble again. Always making up stories to be in the centre of attention. Are you over your little panic mode episode now?

I bit my bottom lip to stop it from wobbling. This was more embarrassing than running around the town naked. I couldn't believe my own mother was putting me down like that in front of my boyfriend. She acted like I pranced around the room in a tutu dress shouting out '_Look at me! Look at me_!'

Maybe I should do that after all. I walked forwards, standing in between Edward and my mom.

"Actually, Mrs Swan Bella has some news she thinks you should know", Edward cut in before I answered my mother. He placed an arm around my waist casually whilst pulling me back.

"Oh it's Renée dear. Call me Renée", my mother gush, flapping her hands again. I cringed, glaring at Edward. He had practically thrown me to the sharks.

"Go on, Isabella. What's it you have to say?" Renée urged. She looked at me expectantly. Just then James walked up the stairs. He glared at Edward's arm around me but Edward merely tightened his grip. My mother turned to look at James.

"Everything all right, James?" she asked cautiously. He smiled innocently at her and nodded. I watched as my brother leaned against the wall, not being at all subtle to listening to a private conversation.

"I'm moving in with Edward", I said quietly.

* * *

**Happy with that? Not happy?**

**Tell me when you review. OH! And check out my new story.**

**Title:** _Angel In The Night_

**Summary:** _Bella Swan was once visited by a mysterious man when she was 9 years old. Now that she is 17, he visits her again. Their secret midnight meetings is what they both crave and slowly Bella is falling for the mysterious man. But what she doesn't know is that he's far, far, from being an angel._

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. This is the last chapter, unfortunately, and I'll post the epilogue soon. Here it is:**

* * *

Chapter thirty-eight.

**Bella's POV**

"I'm moving in with Edward", I said quietly. There was a moment's silence of which I think everyone in the house had stopped what they were doing. The TV downstairs was abruptly switched off. Great, so Charlie was eavesdropping as well.

Renée frowned, looking at me as if I had just spoken in gibberish. And James, who was grinning widely, had stopped smiling and was glaring straight at Edward.

The house was silent as if no one had lived in it for years. Edward held me close to him, even tighter and I had never been so grateful. It seemed as if they were all waiting for me to say something.

_Oh_.

"He asked me…and I just think it's best", I said to no one in particular. I really hoped that everyone would pretend that they didn't hear me and go back to their original business. Or that Charlie would turn the TV back on downstairs. Or maybe that anyone would breathe, at least.

"But…Isabel – I mean, Bella, honey you're only sixteen", said my mother, speaking at last. She looked shocked to say as an understatement. As if the idea of me moving in with Edward was absolutely absurd to her. I nearly scoffed. She wasn't budging me.

"Seventeen", Edward and I corrected her in unison. She glanced at Edward but returned to talk directly to me.

"Seventeen then. You're only seventeen. Don't' you think it's too soon to be moving out?" she asked, frowning deeply. I noticed the way she pursed her lips. It wasn't concern for the fact that she'll be loosing me. No, it was the concern for the fact that I would be going when she didn't have a say in it.

"No, I don't", I told her, shaking my head, "Edward moved out of his parent's house when he was sixteen. It's no big deal. And it's definitely _not_ too soon."

I had been waiting to move out of my parent's house for years. Not exactly to move in with Edward, but just to move out. I wanted to escape the insulted that flooded my ears. The harsh comments that made me cry. And now I was going to.

It almost seemed unreal.

"I live in a two bedroom apartment", Edward filled in, "and Bella can have the room that's empty. She'll carry on with school, of course, and I promise to look after her."

Renée blanched out. She blinked a lot, and this time it wasn't flirty, it was pure surprise and shock at Edward's words.

"B…but, I mean, Edward that's very generous of you but you don't have to…" my mother trailed off. I quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was about to say next.

"I want to. I really do", said Edward before she spoke, "and we were thinking of starting the move today. And coming back for the rest of her stuff tomorrow."

I turned to face him. _That soon?_ Huh, he really did want me to move in with him then. I wondered for how long he had planned this. Edward smiled at me sweetly, showing nothing but pure excitement in those sparkling green eyes of his.

"I…I mean, what about rent?" Renée pointed out. She seemed to be trying to find any and every problem that would make Edward take back his offer.

"I won't make Bella pay, of course", he told her. I turned to narrow my eyes at him. We'd have to discuss that part later. There was no way that I was staying with him whilst no paying anything.

"But…it's not…Isabella, I don't think…are you sure?" Renée stuttered a few times before thinking of the right question to ask.

"Yes", I told her without missing a beat. I turned back around and noticed James lost in his thoughts looking far away. I wondered what he was thinking. He seemed to clenching his fists. I wish I knew how happy he was to see me leave. Huh, then whom would he bully and blackmail?

**_James' POV. (For those who requested it)_**

I had lost her. That was it. She was moving out and there was a big chance, a winning chance that she wouldn't look back twice at this place.

I didn't understand the sudden rage that had consumed me. I didn't understand why I suddenly wanted to just lash out at everyone and everything. I didn't understand at all lately. It was the stuff that Laurent had given to me. I had taken it a couple of times when I found out that Bella and that _idiot_ were really together. Apparently they loved eachother, well _fuck them_.

She might have the heart to love him but I doubted that he did. No, I knew about Edward Cullen. I knew how he lived. He was a player and a heartbreaker. He didn't _do_ relationships. But he did _do_ girls.

Then why were they moving in together? Is that why Bella acted to weird today? I couldn't understand anything. Lately, I just felt so depressed. I craved one thing and even though I tried to stay away from it, nothing helped. It just made me more stressed to go cold turkey.

I had a serious problem. Yes, I was addicted to drugs and yes, I was going to try and stop. I jut wish it wouldn't hurt so much when I was trying to stop taking in those things.

But then again I had no time to focus on myself. Not when my own sister had turned into Edward Cullen's next whore. I didn't care about her, not much, but what I did care about was my enemies winning. I hadn't even realised when Cullen had become my enemy, but he definitely was now.

If she was moving in with him then there was certainly something wrong. Why would he want a seventeen-year-old whiny teenager to live with him? He must be getting something out of it. I tried to put his arrogant side out of my mind and just talk to him like he was a human being but the thought of him fucking my sister, _using_ her just made me snap and talk to him like he deserved.

"Er…Edward, I don't think…I mean, Bella, does he know?" my mother's voice brought me back to reality and out of my thoughts.

"Know what?" I spoke up.

"Yes he does", Bella hissed with venom, glaring at my mother. I wondered what she was talking about.

"Are you sure?" Renée asked challengingly.

"What's going on?" I demanded in frustration.

"Don't worry about it, honey", said my mother, waving me away, "it doesn't matter, I already spoke to Isabella about it and –"

"It? About _it_?" Bella repeated, raising an eyebrow, "you told me it was problem. Something that made me unworthy, remember?"

"That's why I doubt that Edward knows", mum snapped at her.

"Actually, Renée I _do_ know", Cullen interrupted.

"Know what? I wanna know", I shouted in an irritated manner.

"Victoria injured my uterus so I can't have babies", Bella told me in a sickly quiet voice. She laughed humourlessly and turned to my mother, "happy birthday to me. I'll be leaving now mum."

I had stopped listen after Bella said those words. Then everything clicked in together. The pain fits that she was having. Those horrible times that she had clutched her stomach and tears had leaked her eyes. I thought she was just playing. I thought she was doing it to seek more attention.

But no…

It was what had happened when Victoria had hit her. How _hard_ did she really get hurt? How _much_ pain did she really go through everyday?

It was probably all my fault.

**Edward's POV.**

Bella pushed me back and slammed the door shut. Then pressed her back against it as she sighed.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, knowing Bella that she'd either give me the correct answer or a quiet 'fine'. She took in a deep breath and force out a smile.

"Fine", she said, just as I had predicted. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey, did you know something?" I asked her, budging her with my shoulder playfully.

"What?" she asked, budging me back.

"You're moving in with me", I told her, smiling faintly. She giggled, leaning her head into my chest.

"That doesn't sound as odd as I thought it would", she whispered softly. Her words were slightly muffled but I understood it perfectly.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"I want to pay", she said pulling her head back and standing up straighter. I didn't understand what she meant.

"What?"

"I want to pay", she repeated, "you know, rent and all. I am _not_ living off of you. I hope you know that –"

"Let's talk about it later", I suggested to her, hoping she'd forget. I didn't want to go into another argue with Bella about money. "Get your bags sorted out? We're going home! Isn't that cool?"

She laughed once more, genuinely this time.

"We're going home", she repeated, smiling happily.

--

**Bella's POV.**

I had only packed my clothes, stuffing it all into two suite cases that night. I said goodbye to Renée, who looked slightly miffed. Actually, she looked like _she_ wanted to be the one moving out and in with Edward. I laughed to myself, knowing that she wouldn't be so lucky. It was _me_ that Edward had chosen. He picked me. He loved me.

James had closed himself into his room, muffling a quick '_yeah bye_!' in his deep, gruff voice by my mother's request. I wondered if he was doing star jumps or victory dances in there but decided not to mention. I couldn't describe how absolutely ecstatic I felt because it was unbelievable.

Charlie was another story. I was never especially close to my dad. He wasn't the one who normally dished out the punishments and insults but he never sided with me either. He had never once in my entire told me that he loved me, and I didn't expect it. I expected no emotional connections with my family and received none. My father would normal just agree with whatever my mother was saying without thinking twice. He worked most days of the week and the only time we ever spoke was at dinner times. I didn't think saying goodbye to him would be hard.

But oddly, it was.

"You couldn't wait till morning?" Charlie was asking Edward, "Just so that she can spend one last night here? With her _family_? On her birthday?"

Edward was just about to give him, filled with the guilt that my father had forced upon him before I spoke.

"I'll be back tomorrow", I said quickly, "I just want to go today. Please. I really want to go today."

Charlie had looked at me with true concern that way. As if he really cared about me. Some people would say that he did. Every parent truly loves their children, no matter what they say and what they do. Those people didn't live the life that I did.

With one last '_bye'_ I stepped out of my house, my cold home. I waved goodbye to my parents and whispered a small bye-bye to my absent brother. No tears were shed, no sad jokes were made. No matter, I'd be back the next day. And after tomorrow, I would hope to never return.

"Ready?" Edward grinned, starting up the purr of his engine. I leaned over to kiss his lips gently. He cupped my face, holding me in position as our lips danced swiftly. I sighed, pulling back to soon.

"I'm ready", I said, nodding.

**

* * *

**

**OK, some of you might not be pleased with James' POV, I'm really sorry about that. I rewrote it about 5 times and this is the best it could get. I think I made his character so confusing and weird that even I couldn't get inside his head. Sorry again, I hoped you liked the rest of the story anyway. **

**I would love to read some reviews of your thoughts.**

**And don't forget to check out my new story called _Angel In The Night._**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry it took me a while to get this to you. But it's nice and long and I hope you guys like it. Here is Lovely As You's Epilogue!!!**

**Amazing thanks to anyone and everyone who has read this story. Thanks also to those who have reviewed.**

* * *

**Epilogue.**

_Bella's POV._

"Edward! We have a problem here", Alice shrieked right in my ear. I cringed away from her, falling on my new bed and covering my ears up. As soon as she was done screaming, I sighed, removing my hands. Edward came running into the room. He looked around frantically.

"What's the problem?" he asked, looking directly at me. I sat up a little.

"Absolutely nothing –"

"Bella's clothing closet is too small", Alice cut through me, pointing at the fairly large new cupboard that stood on display in the corner of my room, "I'm going to be shopping for her a lot of times and her stuff already takes half the place."

"Yes, Alice. Half of the space is still _empty_", I pointed out to her. She looked like she didn't understand what I was saying.

"We'll just order you a new one", Edward dismissed with a wave of his hands. I jumped off the bed.

"No! No more new stuff", I warned him, pointing my forehead at him threateningly, "you _promised_ me, Edward. Remember?"

"Dude, the girl_ doesn't _want you to spend all your money on her?" Emmett asked, walking into the room. He bounced over to sit on my bed, bringing me down with him. Alice and Emmett, whom were both Edward's siblings, had very kindly come over to help me move in. although no help was actually needed at all. Apart from when dealing with Alice.

In the Saturday morning, I went back to my place, gripping Edward's hand and dreading what was going to happen next. James stood and watched as Edward and I placed all my personal possessions into his car. Renée and Charlie offered to help but Edward waved them off. I couldn't help but notice the tight-lipped smile that they wore and the grim faces on their expression. I bet they had talked about me when I left the previous night.

By lunchtime, we had gotten all the things that I would be taking and out of nowhere, Alice and Emmett had appeared with a couple of cokes and pizza. Who was I to refuse pizza from the nice people?

"Bella, a nice, large wardrobe is necessary for you", Alice explained slowly as if she was talking to a five year old, "just think of it as a present."

"I _don't_ want people to buy me things", I told them all firmly, "you've already gotten me birthday presents, _and expensive_ ones and I took that. I don't need anymore."

"OK, Eddie. If you're not marrying this girl, I am", Emmett laughed, placing an arm around me and pulling me towards him, "she's hot, smart and not expensive. I'll take her!"

"You make me feel so wanted, Emmett", I teased him, rolling my eyes, "but I'm sure I'm no competition for Rosalie. Where is she, by the way?"

"Working", Emmett explained, "she's coming over for the dinner later, though."

"The dinner?" I arched an eyebrow, turning back to Edward. He laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah…I forgot to tell you about that, huh…" he trailed off, avoiding my gaze.

"Jasper's coming too", Alice announced, jumping up and down, "but he's at his parents place this morning. Hey Emmett, have you brought all the boxes in?"

"There's only about two left", Emmett answered, getting up. I lay back on the bed, closing my eyes.

"Anyone want some coffee?" Alice asked, she sounded further away. I opened my eyes. Edward took my hand in his, rubbing it in small circles.

"I want a cup!" Emmett boomed in his loud voice.

"Make me and Bella one too, please Alice", Edward called out. He stood up and went to close the door of my new bedroom. I glared at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You're not getting me a bigger wardrobe", I told him cautiously. He shrugged, waving the matter away and coming back to lie beside me.

"James told me something today", Edward whispered in a low voice. I turned to face him. Our lips were just inches apart. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. A stray lock of bronze hair fell on his forehead over his eyes. I smiled and brushed it back into place. Edward's eyes burnt with excitement and a new emotion that I wasn't familiar with.

I leaned closer to him and our lips brushed against eachother. The heat ignited between us and our lips moved in synchronised rhythms. My heart was thrashing against my ribcage but all I wanted at that moment was to hold Edward closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my small frame, pushing me down and hovering over me protectively.

The last thing I wanted to do at that moment was to talk about my brother.

But Edward pulled back. He ran his finger through his hair, breathing heavily.

"Damn it Bella, you've got to stop doing that", he chuckled, rolling his eyes at me. Edward sat up and so did I.

"Doing what?" I asked, widening my eyes innocently. He leaned in and took my bottom lip between his teeth, nipping on his softly. I groaned, melting against him immediately. Edward pulled back, smiling smugly.

"_James_", he emphasized, reminding me of the previous conversation. I closed my eyes, still leaning against him for support. Whenever Edward kissed me it felt like the bad things had always melted away. I had known him for such a long time but never really _knew_ him.

"Do we have to talk about James?" I whispered, opening one eye and peeking at him. He stared back seriously.

"I just think you should know something", Edward said gently. I sighed, opening my eyes carefully.

"He's a jerk? I already knew that. He's acting weird? I already knew that too. What else is there?" I asked, sarcastically. Edward laughed, shaking his head. "I'm out of that place now. And I'm never looking back, Edward. It'll be us. _Just_ us."

"Look, Bella…before we left this morning", Edward started off, "James said to me, 'if you ever hurt her; I'll hurt you ten times more'. The effect would've been more threatening if he wasn't stuffing his face with leftover birthday cake but still, he actually said that to me."

"Which proves my point", I finished off for him. I was tired of this conversation already. "He's a jerk. Why would he go around threatening people for? It's not like he actually cares."

"Bella…I think he does", Edward said quietly. I arched an eyebrow at him. Willing him to explain but I certainly didn't know what he was saying.

"Does what?" I asked impatiently when Edward hadn't said anything.

"James cares", Edward, told me, "why else would he tell me that? He doesn't want you hurt, Bella."

"Do you know how many times he's made me cry?" I whispered, shaking my head, "and how many times he's just stood there, _watching_ me as I cried? You think a monster like that could ever _care_ for someone?"

"Wasn't he the one who looked out for you when you got into that thing with that Victoria girl?" Edward pointed out. I groaned, sinking backwards onto the bed.

Did James care?

Did he love me as a brother?

What _was_ his problem with me? Why did he have to be such a horrible person to me when I was growing up? I had never done_ anything_ to upset him.

"Coffee", announced Alice as she bounced into the room, balancing four cups of coffee and some biscuits on a tray. She settled it over on my desk and her eyes flitted suspicious between Edward and I. "what's going on here?"

"Nothing", Edward and I said at the same time.

"_Right_. Then why are your lips red and swollen Bella; and why is your hair so messy Edward?"

"His hair is always messy", I interjected before she could carry on.

"Ah. But now…it's mess_ier_", Alice said, pointed at the sticking up ends of Edward's hair. Just then, Emmett walked into the room, dropping two cardboard boxes on the edge of the room.

"Done! Bella, you've officially moved in", he announced. Edward and Alice laughed whilst I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for making it official", I said sarcastically, but inside I was burning up with happiness. It was just Edward and I.

--

_Eight years later_…

"Mrs Cullen", the nurse called up. I stood up, wobbling a bit from the dizziness. Edward gripped my hand, steadying me immediately.

"Are you OK?" he demanded cautiously. I nodded.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Janey asked, looking up at us both.

"We're about to find out, baby", murmured Edward, reached down to hold her hand too.

"Stay out here with her", I urged him gently, "Janey, honey stay here with daddy. I'll be back soon, ok?"

She nodded.

I smiled at her reassuringly. Janey was our six-year-old adopted baby girl. As soon as Edward and I got married, I could feel the longing of wanting a child. I was only twenty-one years old but I had Edward and wanted a proper family. We adopted two-year-old Janey Baxter then. She was a cute fair skinned baby with red thin hair and small brown beady eyes.

"This way please. The doctor has your results", the nurse pressed on. I nodded at her and followed her into a small office.

I was now twenty-five years old and working as a literacy English private tutor. Edward was twenty-seven and had started his career, an English Majored Professor working in university.

Our baby girl was six years old and growing into the perfect beautiful person we knew she would be. Janey had already known that we weren't her real parents. Edward thought it was best that we told her ourselves rather than let her find out in later life.

"Isabella", the doctor told me, bringing me back to reality. He smiled and pointed at a chair. I took a seat, uneasily. I had been feeling rather odd in the last few weeks and Edward, being Edward decided that it was best to get checked up. Doctor Crowley had taken a blood sample and a urine sample earlier during the day.

"I'm not dying, am I?" I joked in, nervously. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, you're quite healthy and fine", he said, smiling brightly, "in fact, it would be wise to say that you're absolutely glowing, Isabella."

"Oh?" I didn't understand where he was going with this. I was sure it wasn't wise to flirt with patients.

"Congratulations Mrs Cullen, you're approximately three weeks pregnant", doctor Crowley announced with a big grin on his face. I frowned.

"I…no, er, I'm sorry but there must be some mistake…" I trailed off, shaking my head.

"A mistake?" the doctor seemed to be offended.

"It's just, um…I was in an incident quite a few years ago", I explained, "and my uterus was apparently injured very badly and I can't have children."

"Ah, yes. I've read this", said the doctor nodding. He pulled out my file and flicked through it. "But Mrs Cullen, it says here that there was only a _chance_ of you not being able to conceive. About 85% chance. Looks like the fifteen percent made you lucky."

"I…I'm pregnant?" I whispered, piecing the puzzle together. The morning sickness. The odd moods. Sweaty so much and…

"You're pregnant", doctor Crowley said seriously, "I'm presuming that this was an unplanned pregnancy?"

"Oh…fucking hell! I'm fucking pregnant", I whispered, standing up immediately.

"Ah…um, Mrs Cullen!"

My hand went to my stomach, which was as flat as a board.

"Shit! God…oh my _gosh_…where's Edward? I'm pregnant! I'm actually pregnant!"

I burst through the office door, practically racing towards the waiting room. As soon as I got there, I halted.

Janey was sat on Edward's lap, her thumb in her mouth and her eyes fluttering close slowly. Edward was smoothing her shoulder length beautiful red hair down and whispering something in her ear.

His eyes flickered up and landed on me.

"Mommy!" Janey jumped off of him and ran towards me. Edward paled, staring at me warily.

"Bella? What is it?" he asked. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. My head was silently calculating.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Janey whined, banging her head against my hip.

"Bella?" Edward repeated again.

"October the fifteenth", I whispered gently.

Edward arched an eyebrow.

"I…what?"

"October the fifteenth", I repeated for him. Then smiled, "that's the due date for our little baby."

--

**Edward's POV.**

"Oh Edward…he's beautiful", Esme voice broke into my reverie. My eyes didn't move from the small pink creature in my wife's arms. He had a small puff of fine coppery coloured hair that was an even more intriguing shade than mine. His pink lips and cute little button nose were of Bella's features. His tiny fingers and tiny little feet were soft and warm.

"Just like his father", Bella said, smiling up at me. She had wrapped him up gently, holding him like he was worth eternity plus one.

"Here you go, Bella", said James, walking in and placing a bottle of water on Bella's table. She smiled at him gently.

"Thanks, James."

"No problem. How's the little thing?" James asked, edging closer to Bella's bed. He looked scared of the baby that Bella held. I chuckled under my breath.

"He's just fine", Bella whispered gently, "just…perfectly fine."

We all went back to staring at the piece of heaven that slept soundly in Bella's arms. When he was crying earlier and his eyes were open I noticed that they were a beautiful shade of chocolate swirls. He also had a small birthmark on his left upper arm in the shape of a T.

"Where's Janey?" Bella demanded suddenly. Her head snapped up and she looked around her frantically.

"Hush, calm down", Esme said quickly.

"Yeah…apparently babies can smell fear", James explained, "don't worry. The little redhead's with mom in the waiting room. No more than three visitors at a time."

"With mom?" Bella squeaked, looking panicked. Her eyes widened.

"I'll go get them", Esme suggested, getting up.

"I'll come too", James said, jumping up and getting as far away from the baby as soon as possible.

As soon as Bella and I were left alone with the baby, I went to sit beside her on the bed. She sighed contently.

"Have you decided yet?" I asked her, gently. She smiled at me, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"Have _you_?" Bella teased, arching a challenging eyebrow.

"Mmm…I was think of something like…Ashley or Damien", I told her. She giggled, rolling her eyes.

"I thought we had already crossed those names out", Bella said sternly.

"Alright, what did you come up with?" I asked her in return.

"Anthony James Cullen", she said quietly, "or maybe AJ for short…"

I could guess the reason for the middle name. Over Bella's miracle pregnancy, she had gotten quite close to her brother. Her parents were no use but at least James had changed a little.

"I love it", I told her. She grinned brightly.

"I knew you would", Bella said smugly. I bent down to brush my lips against hers. Just as little AJ was beginning to twist about and wake up, I thought: _still have a soft spot for Ashley_.

* * *

**Like the name? Hate it?**

**Tell me what you think. I hoep you guys liked the story, I had fun writing it for you guys. I would really appreciate if everyone who's rading would review. Thanks.**

**Buh-byex**

**jewlzncoolz.**

**P.S Check out my one shot called The Jerk I loved and my brand new Vampire story called Angel In The Night.**


	40. Chapter 40

Hi...

Um, apparently **Lovely As You** has been nominated on _**The Twi-Awards**_ in the category _Best Romance._

Here's the link: http://twiawards(dot)webs(dot)com/

You guys can go on the website and nominate other stories that you like for different categories.

The whole thing is being set up by fanpire.x http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~fanpirex that's the link to her profile on fanfiction

You have to be a member to vote for the winner but not a member to suggest stories/fanfictions on the site.

* * *

Thanks Buh-byex

jewlzncoolz


End file.
